Combinding magic
by kelskassis99
Summary: Sadie, Carter, Zia, and Walt head on another adventure when Zia's birthday goes amiss. they all agree it has something to do with the strange forces from Manhattan and set out to find out, meeting Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and gang. PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! i've been working on a fanfiction for a while. but this just came to me one night. i hope you like it! please comment and tell me what you think! thanks :)**

1: Carter

Zia walked into the room dressed in skinny jeans and a flowing tank top. Her shoulder length black hair was swooped behind her ears and her amber eyes shined. She looked beautiful. I met her half way and pulled her close.

"Are you ready to go to L.A. for the day birthday girl?" I asked. Because of us being magicians, we were able to open portals to mostly anywhere we wanted, almost anytime we wanted. So today I had planned for us to go to California to celebrate Zia's birthday, we would go where ever she wanted. Shopping, beach, movies, tour of Hollywood. Anything.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to spend a day of fun with you?" She said sarcastically and then pulled me forward for a kiss.

Since we completely defeated Apophis, while also sending the gods into exile, me and Zia had started a relationship, usually it consisted of us going to different museums and theme parks and such, but today we were going to America's home for the stars.

"Sadie and Walt have opened a portal for us; I think they are anxious to get rid of us." Zia laughed, I loved her laugh. I took her hand and led her to the roof, Sadie and Walt (who was hosting Anubis) were laughing at something and then they turned and saw us.

"The portal is ready love birds, now get a move on." Sadie said. Me and Zia both blushed. Walt seemed to notice this because he clamped her mouth shut as she was trying to say something else and led her away.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yes, 1…"

"2…"

"3…"

We said at the same time. We jumped through and landed in the middle of America's beloved Disney Land covered in sand and surely scaring pedestrians. But before they could register anything, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck came into view and they all scurried away to get their autographs.

Me and Zia laughed. We started walking through Disney and went on lots of rides, went to the various gift shops, and spotted numerous celebrities, like Carrie Underwood and the guy who played Buzz Light-year. Zia told me how some Disney movies were based on Egyptian stories.

"I'm having a really great time Carter. This is probably our best date yet." She said.

"I'm also having a great time. The park is going to close soon, so we should probably get a taxi ride to Los Angeles." I explained. We headed out of the park. It took several tries to get a cab to stop, but it wasn't as bad as New York.

"Hey Carter, I wonder what your sister and Walt have been up to, they were very anxious for us to leave." Zia said.

"Probably turned the house into some type of nightmare with Initiates running around and Penguins doing magic, Felix might as well be hanging from the chandelier by his underwear. Shelby is probably using crayons to attack the other ankle-biters. Sadie and Walt are probably in the pool along with Jaz and Julian and Alyssa. Just an average day when me and you leave Brooklyn house." I explain in one breath.

"Most likely, I wouldn't be surprised if Felix and Shelby tied up the adult supervisors that Amos sent. And no doubt Freak is, well… freaking out. We will go home and the house will be in ruins." Zia laughs.

We got off at a mall, I don't know which, once you see one mall you've seen them all. We started walking down and I realized it wasn't a regular mall, it was a bunch of singular shops (as in not a company name store), and there were stores for everything. Me and Zia walked into a little store that sold dresses and shoes.

Okay, I can't say I wasn't uncomfortable being in a store that sold only woman's clothes. To top it off, I was the only guy in there too [shut up Sadie, I did _not_ love it]. Zia grabbed my hand and led me to a rack of summer dresses and started grabbing dresses. How can I afford this you ask? Well, my father is an Egyptologist and has written a few books, my Uncle Amos owns a mansion. I am not rich, my family certainly isn't rich, but we do have _some_ extra money.

Zia led me to the dressing rooms and had me sit on a bench outside the rooms. A lady in her 20's came over.

"Hi, welcome to Amelia's, I'm Candace, can I help you with something?" she said in a friendly high-pitched voice with a forced smile.

"Um… no. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend." I replied. She nodded her head and walked away. Just as she did, Zia walked out.

I am pretty sure my jaw dropped and I blubbered something like, "uh, uh, bumblebee." Don't ask why I said bumblebee. I don't know. Zia laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked stunning in a strapless, knee length, purple and grey striped dress with a white bow around the waist. The top looked fitted, and after the bow, it fanned out. She looked incredible.

"Do you like it?" Zia asked, spinning in a circle.

"You― you look amazing Zia." I stuttered.

"Carter, you're so sweet." She came over and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to go try on the others.

A few minutes later, Zia came out in a plaid halter, pencil shape dress. The only reason I know this is because Sadie and Jazz dragged me along to the stores in NYC. They told me what a halter looked like, what a pencil looked like, what a ruffle was, what a flowing dress looked like, the sad part is that I remembered.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Zia. Giving me a hopeful smile.

"Beautiful." I shrugged. That barely cut it. She looked amazing, gorgeous, made me wonder how she's dating me.

"'kay. I'm going to go try on another one." She said, smiling.

While Zia was trying on another dress, I started looking around; I didn't know what Zia liked, so I just grabbed a bunch. I didn't want her to get them if she didn't like them, but I wanted to help. She came out, saw what I was doing, and cracked up.

"Carter? What _are_ you doing?" She asked, still laughing.

"I―uh― I wanted to help." I said, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Your sweet, but, you have no idea how clueless you are." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what I did wrong, until I looked down and saw that 1. All the "dresses" were strapless, and 2. They were all plaid, 3. They were the length of guy's shorts, minus the shorts.

"I grabbed a bunch of man skirts didn't I?" I asked. I felt so stupid, but Zia just laughed.

"Yes, you did. And because of that, no you have to go try one on for me. Go." She said, showing me the way to the fitting room.

When I got into the dressing room and put on the skirt, I have to say, it was pretty roomy and comfortable. [Stop laughing Sadie, I'd like to see you do something this embarrassing.] Though, the skirt itself was a horrendous blue, orange, and black checkered pattern.

I huffed a deep breath and walked out for Zia to see. She laughed so hard I thought she would pass out. When she could finally talk, she started laughing again.

"You look so ridiculous Carter, but still cute." She took my hands and started dragging me through the store. The lady at the cash register― Candace― nearly tripped over her overly-high heels when she saw me.

"That's a nice look for you." She said, trying to keep her voice even, though it didn't really work.

"She made me put this on, just to let you know. Not my choice or style." I said. Zia finally let me go change and we were on our way. We stopped at a few more stores after I paid for three dresses, the first two and a blue sundress. Then we went to the beach.

The cab driver drops us off directly on the beach. Zia and I headed straight for the water. Before we left the mall me and Zia had gone to change into bathing suits. Zia was in a pink and white bikini that flattered her complexion nicely. I was in black swim trunks. Sadie had earlier suggested that I wear a bikini top too. She was very proud of herself for that comment [don't be so smug Sadie]. Sadie says she still stands by her statement. That's coming from the girl who changes the color of her hair streak every other day. What did Walt and Anubis see in my sister anyway? [Ow Sadie.] Sadie just punched me and asked what Zia saw in me.

"Um… Carter. One problem… I don't know how to swim." Zia said. I found it kind of impossible for someone who lived alongside the Nile to not know how to swim, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"It's easy Zia. I'll show you. Come on." I said. She took my hand that was extended to her and put her toes into the water.

"Oh, gods of Egypt that's cold!" It seemed she was fighting the urge to scream.

"You get used to it. Okay we have to go deeper into the water if you are going to learn how to swim." I said.

"I trust you Carter, don't let me drown." She laughed.

"Never." I said, and then I kissed her forehead. I pulled her farther into the water. She shrieked a few times, but then seemed to get used to the water.

"Okay kick your feet and paddle your arms at the same time, but not like a dog." I said with a laugh. She was doing great. She kept going.

"Good job!" I yelled, she was now 20 feet away.

She turned and lost concentration, which was a mistake, she was too far out to stand, and she was pulled down by something. I dove in after her. I could barely see, but I reached out there wasn't anything there... I touched her hand and closed my mine around hers. We were approximately 50ft. underwater. I pulled her up. My ears popped and my eyes felt they were going to pop, like I had dove down into a 14 ft. deep pool but 4 times worse.

When we reached the surface, I noticed Zia had passed out her head lulled. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. _No. no… no. this can't be how it ends._ I thought. I swam as fast as I could to shore while pulling Zia with me. When we got to the shore I laid her down on the grass. Her face was pale. I checked for a heartbeat. I gave her mouth to mouth for about a minute, then I tried the pumping her chest. Nothing. I was about to get my wand out and try a spell, when she gasped the air. She started coughing. I hugged her so hard I thought I was suffocating her.

"What happened? All I remember is starting to swim, then you saying good job. After that I went black." She said.

"You almost drowned," my voice choked, "something pulled you down. But when I pulled you out there was just… water." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what happened. I couldn't even explain it.

"How? I do remember, a deep female voice whispering in my head though. Telling me to give up. Give up what?"

"I don't know. But we should open a portal to home, tell Sadie and Walt. They should know about what's happened." I said. We trudged up the beach and to a bus station. The closest relic was at the museum in San Diego, a bunch of miles away. So we took a trolley instead. It was only slightly faster though, we reached the museum in about an hour. We probably got people's attention considering we were in nothing but bathing suits, carrying bags filled with clothes, and covered in sand, and sure enough security caught on.

"Hey! You, stop right there!" the guard man said. We started to run, until we reached the Egypt section. The guard rounded the corner and bent over with his hands on his knees, sweating like an ape. He was a bigger guy with black hair and a stupid looking afro; he had large beefy hands and arms the size of tree trunks. Not a good sign. But he was so over weight he couldn't catch his breath. We started working on that portal we love so much, but no such thing as a clean getaway. The guy got up, and started stalking over; I jumped down from the exhibit.

"Sir, I'm sorry but if we could just use this statue for a moment; that would be fantastic." I said, as nicely as possible.

"Carter Kane." He said, and then he punched me across the face and wailed me into a wall. He pulled out a wand and a staff. _Of course,_ I thought,_ the guards are magicians. _

"Carter, watch out!" Zia called.

I got up just in time, the fat guy shot fire towards me, but it bounced off like a dodge-ball and hit him in the face. He screamed and steamed [yes, hilarious Sadie], but got back up. I rummaged through my locker in the Duat and pulled out my Khopesh and wand. I spoke the glyph for burn, _A'max, _and aimed it to the magician. He saw what I had done and deflected it easy. He came at me at full speed, which I suppose was difficult for him, and tackled me to the ground. I was just able to stagger to my feet and slice at his legs. He said some choice curse words, and banged his head on the ground. I took this as a chance to escape and hopped into the portal with Zia just as it opened.

**okay, so that was the first chapter, i hope you liked it. i will update shortly. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Carter

We arrived back at Brooklyn House about 7:35, and as we figured, Sadie and Walt had thrown a wild Brooklyn House party for the initiates. Felix had summoned magical penguins from Antarctica; the useless birds were getting makeovers from the ankle-biters, one was walking around with bright red lipstick all over its face, while another had eyelashes at long as grape vines. Jaz and Alyssa were using magic to make disco balls float. Phillip of Macedonia was blowing purple bubbles in the pool; Walt was enchanting Shabti to become DJ's, and Sadie herself was hanging streamers and Balloons. So in other words; the place wasn't as bad as we thought it would be.

I cleared my throat; everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

Sadie pulled me away by my arm. "You guys aren't supposed to back yet!" she whisper yelled.

"Why? What's going on?" I said, looking back at Zia.

"We _were_ planning a surprise party for Zia! Why do you think me and Walt got rid of you guys so fast?" That explained everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Because _you _can't keep a secret, Carter." She threw her hands up in exasperation. I was annoyed that she didn't tell me that _she _was planning a party for my girlfriend.

"So what are we going to do now? Me and Zia _need_ to talk to you and Walt… _Now._" I explained. I led her back into the great room, and Zia looked at me and gave me a face that clearly said, _what's going on?_

Sadie gathered the initiates around and whispered something. Then she walked back to me and Zia.

"Well, while you two were out in California, the Initiates, Walt, and I threw a house party. We just thought everybody could use a break. We aren't done partying so if you guys would like to join us, that would be bloody fantastic." She clasped her hands together and walked away. I made a mental note to strangle her later.

"We can talk later; let's have some more fun, okay?" Zia grabbed my hand and led me into the training room, where Khufu, Julian and some of the collage initiates were playing basketball. Alyssa, Jaz, and the ankle-biters were sitting on the floor cheering for whom they thought would win.

"Hey, dude, wanna play?" Julian called.

"Yeah sure." I looked to Zia, who was smiled and rolled her eyes, but went to go sit with Jaz and Alyssa. They started talking, and then laughed.

I got a three pointer right off the bat, Julian scored another four points, Khufu and the collage boys never knew what hit them. Yeah, that's right. It was me and Julian against the collage boys and our basketball loving baboon.

Me and Julian won 20 to 12. All the girls clapped and whistled. It was nice to finally beat Khufu at Basketball, considering he completely embarrassed me last few times.

A few minutes later, Sadie, Walt, and the rest of the initiates came through the door, wheeling a giant purple and green cake with Zia's name on it and fifteen candles at the top.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zia….." Everyone sang. Zia's jaw dropped. Then she started laughing. Sadie gave Zia a knife to cut the cake and started handing out pieces.

"Thank you, everyone. This is the best birthday I've had so far." Zia Said, reaching out to hold my hand.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Zia, Sadie, Walt, and I sat around the table on the terrace. The pool lights gave a slight glow, bright enough to see everyone's faces.

"Okay, so this is what happened. Me and Zia were at the beach, and I was―" Zia gave me a look, "―We were swimming, and Zia was pulled down by something, but when I pulled Zia out, it was just water. Zia? Tell them what you heard." I said.

"When I was underwater, there was a deep female voice in my head, telling me to give up my hopeless quest and to surrender to her, but I have no idea what she's talking about, or who she is. But I and Carter agreed… it has to do with Manhattan."

Walt spoke up, "are you guys sure? It could be Nepthys. Or another water god." He suggested.

"Walt, I don't think so, Nepthys was in my _head_ before, it wasn't her." Zia said, shaking her head.

"Okay. So we think its Manhattan. What are we going to do?" Sadie said; that's my sister, stating the obvious. [Ow Sadie, its true] Sadie just punched me.

"Go to Manhattan, find the source, and figure out what to do next. It's simple." I explained. I pulled out a map of Manhattan.

"Okay, we'll split into groups of two. We should take Jaz and Julian. They haven't been on an assignment in a while. So I am guessing you and Walt are going to be one group, and then me and Zia. So we're settled?"I explained, looking at my friends to see they're expressions. They murmured in agreement.

"Okay then, me and Zia will take Long Island area, you guys take lower Manhattan, and Jaz and Julian will get what's left. We all have cell-phones right? So that's how we'll communicate. We'll leave in the morning, meeting augured."


	3. Chapter 3

3: Sadie

Sadie here.

So anyway, while my bookish brother was out on a shopping spree and a beach day with Zia, me and Walt had… other plans. Since it was Zia's birthday, _I _decided to plan Zia a little party. But my brother had other ideas; he wanted to "talk" just Carter, Zia, me, and Walt. Something had happened on the beach, and it has to do with Manhattan/Long Island, whatever.

So _anyways,_ while they were gone (you didn't expect me to spend the whole day worrying about Zia's party did you?), me and Walt had a little date of our own. If you could call it that. We went for a stroll in the park, and then we went back home to watch a movie in my room.

I put my head on Walt's chest, his strong, firm, muscular chest. It was still weird that Anubis was inside Walt and I was, like, dating both of them at once, but they were one person now. I call Walt, Walt. He still is Walt; Anubis is just keeping him alive for me.

Well anyway, the movie droned on about how the girl's life revolved around her boyfriend and that if he left her, she would most likely commit suicide or something. It was appalling to watch, the terrible movie. But if gave me time with Walt, which was exactly what I _needed._ Time with my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Do you care if I turn this off? This movie is very depressing and agitating." I said, turning my head up to look at Walt.

"Of course. I don't like it much either. Promise me you will never make your life revolved around me, 'cause then you wouldn't be the independent Sadie I know and love." He said with a laugh.

"I promise," I said wrapping my pinky finger around his, "as long as I can be with you forever."

"Always." He said. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me, his warm lips pressed against mine.

"Good, now let's go have fun. Wanna take a swim with a crocodile?" I laughed.

"Sure." Walt leaves me to change, and then knocks on my door a few minutes later.

"You ready?" He called. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Uh-huh, let us go…" I joked. When we were in the park, there was an old lady dressed in a colonial outfit and a powdered wig; she was hustling three kids (whom I hoped were _her_ grandchildren) out of the park. The whole time she is screaming things like, "The red coats are coming" and "let us be gone!"

Walt laughed; I loved his sweet, sweet laugh. While I was thinking about this, I found myself studying his lips, the curve of his lower lip, the worm terracotta pinkish color. Finally he waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

We raced down the stairs, scaring the ankle-biters as we did, and to the pool. I put my foot in and shrieked, it was _freezing_. Walt jumped right in.

"What's wrong?" Walt asked. A smile wide on his face.

"It's cold!" I cried.

"Just jump in, you'll get used to it." I shook my head no, "Then you leave me no other option." Before I realized what he was doing, he ran out of the pool and picked me up wedding style. He ran to the deep end and threw me in. I screamed and laughed at the same time, scaring our beloved Phillip of Macedonia.

"See it's not so bad!" Walt exclaimed like he made the biggest discovery. I cupped water in my hands and splashed it at him. He splashed me back and I swam after him. But he was much faster than me and he overlapped me in seconds. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me underwater with him. I spun around in his arms and pressed my lips against his, his lips tasted like coffee (which he didn't drink, weird right?) and cinnamon mixed together. My hair floated above me is a spiraling mess.

When we came up, I gasped for breathe, not because of being under water, but because whenever me and Walt kissed, it took my breath away. We swam around for a while, splashing and playing with each other, it was nice. We would take turns going out of the pool and jumping in, and once Walt grabbed me by the waist, while I was kicking and screaming, telling him not to throw me in, and we jumped in together. I caught a glimpse of the ankle-biters by the window, watching us.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and we went inside to set up for the party. I got a look from Jaz that clearly read, _you _will_ tell me everything later. _I laughed for a second and then nodded.

So anyway, yes. The trainees and I went through all that work of setting up a party, and Carter and Zia come back with bad news, totally crushing the mood! I just had to get my vengeance, I told them to party, and no doubt Carter wanted to strangle me. I'm just that clever, [Stop banging your head against the table, Carter, it's not worth it]. We even made a cake! I thought of everything. So we sang happy birthday and what not. Then it was over, so Carter, Walt, Zia, and I sat around the table to discuss issues.

"We went to the beach and…" Blablablablabla, "Zia was attacked by something…. Just water," Blablabla. "Manhattan." That's all I heard. I probably should have listened better, but I just didn't have the patience for it.

We planned on leaving first thing in the morning, and we were going to take Jaz and Julian too. Secretly, I thought they would make a nice couple. But bah― who am I to get involved with peoples love lives?

After the meeting, Walt walked me to my room.

"Goodnight, Miss Kane." He said. Kissing me goodnight.

"I'm actually going to talk with Jaz right now, but goodnight Walt." I say, returning the favor.

"You could have told me that before, ya know."

"But then I wouldn't have got to say goodnight to you, silly." I said, ruffling his hair. I started to walk away. I skipped down to Jaz's room, where my four friends awaited. Jaz, Zia, Alyssa, and Cleo. My Brooklyn friends.

"Okay Kane, spill it." Jaz said shining the flashlight in my face.

"Spill what?" I said with a giggle.

"What went on between you and Stone tonight? We're dying to know!" Alyssa exclaimed. I had never seen her raise her voice, ever.

"Nothing really…" I paused, "Okay, I'll spill! We went for a walk in the park and saw some weird old lady. Then we went to my room and watched some movie on my T.V., and then we went swimming and had an underwater kiss. He threw me into the pool a few times. And we kissed a few times! It was very romantic, and I still get the butterflies every time he pulls me close." I say, taking a deep breath, before I took the pillow from Jaz and screamed into it for a while. We all giggled and laughed for a while.

"Zia…." Cleo nudged Zia expectantly with a smile on her face.

"Yes..." Zia said, nudging her back.

"You have to tell us what happened with Carter today." Jaz said.

"Well let's see, we went to Disney world for a few hours, and then we took a cab to this cute strip of stores, where he got me three dresses and a pair of shoes, even though I told him he didn't have to. Then we went to the beach where I _almost _drowned. Oh! And when we were at the stores… he was trying to help me by picking out dresses, but instead, he grabbed a bunch of man skirts! Of course I made him try one on, and then I pulled him around the store so the costumers could see. He looked so ridiculous! It was adorable!" Okay, my brother in a man skirt, that had to be _hilarious_. We all cracked up laughing at the thought. We made Zia go get the dresses and give us a little fashion show, I would defiantly borrow all of them at some point. They were gorgeous. Zia had great taste. Just not my brother. [Yes, you saw that coming Carter!]

By the time we were done talking and everything, it was three in the morning, and everyone was too tired to go to their own rooms, so we all crashed on Jaz's floor. Soon we would be leaving for Manhattan, to figure out the magical forces.

In the morning, Zia, Carter, Walt, me, Jaz, and Julian had gotten small bags with an extra pair of clothes in it and out toothbrushes, and some money together, and were planning to leave. We put one of the supervisors in charge, which wasn't too great for them, and were on our way.

We took a cab to Manhattan and got ready to split up.

"What if we get lost or something?" Julian asked.

Walt pulled some charms from his bag, "If someone gets lost, these _shen _amulets connect us to each other. We can pop over to where the others are in a few seconds. But teams have to decide on what group to go to. If you get into trouble or thing you've found the source, you can summon the rest of us to your location." He explained, passing one to everyone.

"Okay then, is everyone ready?" Carter said, a bit commando-ish.

We all murmured in agreement. We all received maps of Manhattan with our marked sections on it. Then we split like bananas. Me and Walt headed for lower Manhattan.

I was thinking to myself for a while until Walt pulled me back, I had almost jumped into a sewer.

"Whoa… you okay Sadie?" He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking, and I must not have seen the hole." I said. This time I walked around it. Careful not to let my thoughts wander till I knew Walt was besides me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just, you, know. Like what in the gods is going on here, and why did I see a flying horse outside hovering over the empire state a few days ago. The usual." I said. Shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, a flying what?" Walt asked with a light laugh.

"That's right… it wouldn't be any fun if everyone else saw it." I said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"I see, Sadie Kane. I'll be sure to look for those magical flying horses." I believe Walt just made fun of me.

"Are you making fun of me, Walt Stone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am." He turned so he was in front of me. He took my hand and spun me around.

"Um….. Walt…" I said in a squeaky voice. He turned around. Standing in front of us was an eight foot monster with only one eye.

It spoke to us, "Hullo!"


	4. Chapter 4

4: Sadie

A vital piece of advice― if an eight foot, one eyed monster talks to you, just walks away, stranger danger!

But being me; unaware, young, beautiful, intelligent, amazing… you get the point, I figured if the one eyed guy didn't eat my face on the spot, he might, _just might, _be friendly.

"HULLO! Eight foot, one eyed thing! My name is Sadie Kane, and this is Walt Stone. What exactly are you― I mean what's your name?" I corrected myself, just in case it wasn't too late to eat my face.

"My name is Tyson! And I am a Cyclops!" he said it so cheerily, must be nice right?

"So… Tyson, Cyclops, T-bone. May I call you that? I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I suppose you're _not_ Egyptian?" I had to look up at T-bone (Carter says that is a stupid nickname, but I rather like it, and Tyson didn't seem to mind).

"No," Walt chimed in, pointing his finger at the big guy; "You're Greek aren't you? At my school we did a section on Greek myths for social studies."

"Yes! Your friend is smart, Sadie Kane. I am son of Poseidon, god of the oceans, horses, Et Cetera! My brother Percy, he is not a Cyclops." T-bone looked genuinely sad that he and his brother didn't look alike, but in my head, a bunch of tiny Sadie's were waking up and turning on light bulbs.

"Walt, please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, pulling Walt aside for a mo'.

"That this guy's non-Cyclops brother might know something?" That's my Walt, always on the same page.

"Ding, ding, ding!" We came to a silent agreement and walked back to Tyson, who was talking to a Pigeon.

"Hey, T-bone, buddy… you wouldn't be able to take us to your brother, would 'ya?" I ask, clasping my hands together and smiling.

"Oh… Sure! You're going to love Percy."

Worst. Field trip. Ever. Tyson picked us up by the collars of our shirts and slung us over his shoulders. Which were quite uncomfortable. He had the nerve to talk about his brother the whole time. Percy this, Percy that. I didn't give a flaming dung ball! Walt seemed just as annoyed. He kept banging his head on T-bones back. He didn't seem to notice.

Finally, we came to a field of strawberries. _Great_, I thought, _we're lost with a one eyed loony head. _Then I shifted to the side and the whole seen changed. The strawberry fields shimmered to a lively camp, filled with kids from 7-17. There were too many cabins to count, and they all were different from each other. One had flowers and butterflies, and was brightly painted, while another was black and seemed to be filled with darkness; three-headed dog statues guarded either side of the door. There was a giant open pavilion, made of what seemed to be white marble. Father ahead, there was an arena where boys and girls fought head to head with swords and knives. Don't even get me started on the tree next to me. Some type of sheep wool hung over a branch, like Neith went hunting and left the skin to dry. Ugh, Neith. A giant reptilian creature spiraled around the tree and was currently taking a nap. I decided _not_ to wake it.

"Welcome," Tyson bellowed, "to camp half-blood!" he squealed. She clapped his hands together and jumped up and down.

"Um, I'm sorry Tyson, but can we get a move on?" Walt said. Taking my hand. I could sense his unease. I admit, I wasn't all too excited to go into that place, but what choice did I have?

"Yes, yes! Let us go meet my brother." He skipped on like this was no big deal. Walt and I dragged behind him, certainly getting strange looks from the happy campers.

We came to a large house and I froze at the steps. I knew I definitely wasn't going to like whoever was in there.

"Sadie, c'mon." Walt said, I continued up the steps, sticking my chin up like I wasn't scared at all, but on the inside I was screaming.

Inside, at what looked like a ping-pong table, a boy with brown hair was hunched over the table, looking at a map. A curly blond haired girl with beautiful grey eyes walked in carrying a few scrolls.

"Okay, the cabin check-ins are all finished Percy―" She seemed to notice us and stopped talking. Percy turned around and smiled at his brother. Tyson crushed him in a hug. He looked strong and muscular, but not as muscular as Walt of course, about 17. He looked us over with intense green eyes and smiled.

"Hey bro, I see you've brought some friends." His voice was casual when he said this, but he seemed uneasy and nervous.

"Yes! This is Sadie Kane and Walt.." he looked to Walt.

"Stone." He offered.

"Sadie Kane and Walt Stone. I met them in the park and told them about you, they asked if they could meet you!" his smile was so large, I thought he would rip his cheeks apart.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth." The girl smiled slightly.

"Hi." I said, crossing my arms and scanning the room, there was a desk with more scrolls and papers and pens than I'd seen in a public library. Creaky stairs led to a second floor. There were a few couches arranged in a U and a flat screen T.V.

"I sense that you two are not Greek, but can see through the mist." He said.

"Um… Yeah, the mist, whatever that is." Walt mumbled.

"Listen, we didn't come for a DNA scan, okay? We came for answers. We are Magicians for the house of life, and a bunch of strange things have been happening, and it seems it traces back to here." I said, a bit harsh, but this Jackson guy was annoying me.

"Whoa… back up. What is the house of life?" Annabeth said. She was pretty in an annoying way. With defined cheekbones, and lushes blonde curls that would drive Drew insane. Her grey eyes seemed to read right through me. I noticed a small blade at her waste and wondered what she used it for.

"Well, if you must know, we are Egyptian magicians. And _no_, we don't pull rabbits out of hats, but I know a few spells that can turn you to dust. The house of life is the base to Ma'at, or for you slow Greeks, order. There are 360 nomes in the world, Egypt being the first, as it's the source of our magic, Brooklyn being the 21st. My Uncle is the chief lector, my dad hosts the god Osiris, My brother channels the power of a sarcastic falcon god, and I have my own personal nanny in my head, oh and my cat was possessed by Bast. And my mom's a ghost. Any questions?" I said with a smirk. I looked to Walt, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Yeah. Who in Hades is Osiris? Who is Bast? What are you talking about, Egyptian Gods? Why does your brother have a god in his head, why do you? And what is a chief lector?" Percy asked.

"Funny you should ask, Osiris is the god of the underworld, Bast is the cat goddess and one of my best friends, me and my brother Carter are the eyes of Horus and Isis. The Chief Lector runs the house of Life. Any _more _questions?" I asked. This time it was Annabeth who had a question.

"You are a daughter to the god Osiris, and you and your brother are gods too? How is that possible?" she asked. She looked smart, but she was acting very dumb.

"NO. As I _explained_, we _host_ gods. We are not gods. They just like to inhabit our body from time to time, and speak in our heads. My dad is the full time host of Osiris though. And my boyfriend Walt here," I patted him on the back, "Is hosting Anubis, god of funerals and toilet paper. Do… you… guys… understand…?" okay, perhaps I was being a bit ridiculous, but I was losing patience. You didn't see me asking a hundred questions at one, did you?

"Listen; there is no need for the sarcasm and annoyingness. We didn't do anything to you." Percy turned to Walt, "is she usually this irritating?" He asked.

"Sometimes, she's in a bad mood." I would have to speak to Walt later.

He turned back to me, "Okay, now let me get this straight. You host gods, you're friends with gods, they aren't your parents, you're magicians for something called the house of life, your Uncle is a chief Lector, your dad host a death god, your boyfriend hosts a toilet paper god, your brother hosted a falcon god, and if I annoy you you'll turn me to dust." Oh goody! He was catching on.

"Good job! It only took you fifteen times!" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Now Walt, would you be willing to show them your powers?" I said.

"Um yeah, can you hand me something unimportant?" he said to Percy. Annabeth held out a scroll. Walt touched it and almost immediately it turned to grey dust.

Percy drew back in surprise. Then I did something that would probably make Annabeth gut me like a fish. I pointed at the front door and spoke my simplest command word, "_Ha-di_!" the front door burst apart into a million little charred pieces.

"W- What the heck was that!" Annabeth screeched.

"That was one of the many spells that I can use to turn you to dust, if you want, I can turn you into a banana slug. Would you like that better?" I said with an evil grin. I had lost my patience with these Greeks. No wonder Setne had hated them and the Romans. They were as thick as tree trunks.

"No, I'm good." I waved my want and spoke another spell, "_Hi-nehm_." The door fit back together in seconds. Percy hadn't said anything.

"Now, I don't want to turn anyone into a slug, but I have a temper, and a very low patience, dare to test me?" I raised an eyebrow, then stormed out of the house, down the path, and summoned for Carter. I could hear Walt trying to negotiate with the numbskulls inside.

_C'mon Carter, I'm about to blow!_ I pictured Carter standing next to me, and then opened my eyes.

"We've got issues." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. This is chapter five! It took me a few days to write because of all the explaining that had to be done. Hopefully it's not too confusing! Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TKC!**

5: Carter

So while Sadie was blowing stuff up for her new friends, Zia and I were lost. We were in Long Island, how'd Sadie find Camp Half-blood first? [Shut it Sadie, if you've forgotten, I _also_ know how to blow stuff up.] Sadie says, and I quote; "I found it first because I'm just better at everything!"

Mwah. Ha. Ha.

That explains her grade in math… [Ow Sadie, stop hitting me!]

"Do you know where we're going, Carter?" I looked up from my map.

"Maybe― I don't know yet. The compass isn't working. It keeps pointing in different directions…" I trailed off, not knowing what to do about this old fashioned device. No wonder people don't really use them anymore.

"Let me see it." I handed Zia the compass. Her shoulder length hair was swept behind her hair and her amber eyes looked bright and confident.

"Well, that may be because you put the wrong enchantment spell on it, you didn't specify any type of magic. Notice it keeps pointing back to us?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I hated when Zia was right…

"Fine…" I took back the compass and spoke the command, "direct us to _strange_ magic." Immediately it turned south West… no East. _Blood of Ra_, I thought, _it's still broken. _I cursed a few times in frustration.

_Hey Julian, you there? _ I hadn't tried the mind message yet and hoped it would work.

_Yeah man, what's up?_ He answered after a moment.

_How are you and Jaz doing? _I hoped that Julian and Jaz were having more luck than me and Zia. Considering we were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

_Not too good. We can't find any clues or anything, and Jaz keeps flipping out on me. She's already turned me into a frog… twice!_

The thought of Jaz flipping out on Julian and turning him into a slimy green bug-lover was pretty funny.

_I would just stop bugging her. _[Yes Sadie, so funny, I'll be sure to tell him that.] _No pun intended._

After a few moments, Julian replied.

_Croak…_ uh-oh. Jaz had gone ballistic again.

_Jaz!_ I screamed in my head.

_Yes Carter? _Her voice was agitated, and didn't seem to want to talk.

_Stop turning Julian into a frog! _I must have been in some kind of trance, because Zia was snapping her fingers and clapping in my face.

"Carter? What's going on? You were making all these weird faces, and you threw your hands in the air a few times. It was actually kind of funny." Zia said, a worried expression crossing her face.

"Sorry, trying to solve a problem between Jaz and Julian. Jaz keeps blowing up on him and turning him into a frog, he keeps agitating her." I rubbed my temple.

"Oh. I thought you were having some kind of facial nerve attack." she gave a small laugh. I loved Zia's laugh.

"Sorry to keep you so worried…" I gave a smile. Zia playfully punched me in the chest.

_Tell him to stop bugging me! _Jaz's voice came through.

_Carter, don't listen to her, she's on crazy pills! _Then there was Julian.

_GUYS! _I screamed. _Can't you guys just get along? We are on a mission. This isn't showing you can use team work. _

They fell silent, probably a good sign.

"Okay, since our compass is broken, what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could just start walking around till we find something?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good idea." We started walking. I pointed out some statues and buildings to Zia. The Empire state building, some statue of a president. You know.

"Hey Zia, this is kind of personal, but, you never really talk about it much, what were your parents like, from what you can remember? If you are comfortable talking about it." I kind of felt weird asking, but I heard her crying on the night of their anniversary, about a week ago.

"Well…" her voice was kind of shaky, "they were my parents. They loved me, and I loved them. My father loved me more, we had a really close relationship." She turned away for a moment.

"Listen, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I just… worry about you." I couldn't think of another word to describe how much I cared.

"No, no it's okay. I remember, a few days before my village was destroyed. My father had taken me fishing with him. We were sitting on the shore, and he said to me, 'Zia, one day, you're going to be part of something bigger that you, bigger than out village, you'll have to decide which road you take.' Carter, it was almost as if he predicted it." Her voice cracked. She put her head on my chest and started to sob. I put my arms around her and swayed slightly from side to side. When she pulled away, my shirt was damp and had a bit of Kohl on it.

"I― I'm sorry Carter. I didn't mean to dump that all on you." She wiped at her face, but a few more tears came down.

"No, it's okay. I asked. If anything, I should apologize, I made you talk about it. Though, you did get Kohl on my shirt." I laughed lightly and she smiled.

"Thank you Carter."

"For what?" I asked. Zia wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"For always being there for me, and putting my problems ahead of yours, even if mine are silly and yours is life threatening." She gave me a small smile and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, I didn't want the moment to end, but then a certain someone's annoying voice spoke in my head.

_C'mon_ _Carter, I'm about to blow! _ Yes, that nagging voice was my sister.

I didn't bother to respond, but she willed for me to appear next to her. The last thing I heard was Zia fall forward. I only hoped she was okay, and not planning on killing me.

"We've got issues." Sadie said; her hands on her hips. I had no idea where we were.

Sadie says for me not to go into excruciating detail because she had already done that. She gave me the update on what happened.

_CARTER! I'm going to strangle you!_ Oh joy, Zia had figured out how to use the charm…

_It's not my fault! Sadie willed for me to appear next to her and I did. Are you okay? _I really didn't want to be strangled.

She replied almost instantly_. Yeah I'm fine. Can you will me to be next to you? I'm getting weird looks from pedestrians._

I used all my will power to have Zia next to me. I thought about her smile, and how her eyes light up when she learns something new. In a few minutes, Zia seemed to materialize next to me. She brushed herself off.

"Ah, much better." She said, putting her hair behind her ears. Revealing tiny silver loop earrings.

"Sorry Zia." Sadie said, a smile trying to creep onto her face.

"It's okay, just bad timing." Zia gave me a look.

"Yeah, well soon we should get Jaz and Julian here. I just hope Jaz hasn't incinerated him yet." I said.

"Yes. Sadie, lead the way." Zia agreed. With that, Sadie marched up to this big, strange house. A bunch of kids gave us looks, as if people didn't materialize out of thin air every day.

As we walked, Zia kept lighting, extinguishing, and relighting a fire ball in her hands. One kid gave her a weird look, she turned to him, light a fire ball, made it larger, and the kid ran away. Yes, my girlfriend has that affect on people.

When we walked in the room, Walt was sitting in a chair rubbing his temple. A boy and a girl, who I guessed were Percy and Annabeth, were fighting. I couldn't figure out what, considering they were talking in Latin.

Sadie cleared her throat. They turned; Walt stood up and raised his hands in the air.

"Oh my gods, it's about time. _These _two have been fighting since Sadie left the room!" He gestured towards Annabeth and Percy, who looked me and Zia over.

"I would guess that you're this maggot's brother?" Annabeth said. Zia's hand ignited.

"Um, excuse me? But you aren't a prize either Annabelle!" Sadie hissed.

"ANNABETH!" she sneered.

Percy stood up, "can you two stop? He said. Then he looked to me, "Please tell me you aren't as annoying as your sister is, and who is this?" He asked, and then pointed at Zia, who had her arms crossed. Her amber eyes flared.

"No, not anywhere close. This is my girlfriend Zia. We are also magicians of the house of life. We have two more friends who should be coming soon." I said. I honestly felt bad for the guy. This was all so confusing for everyone.

"Oh. Well, I think it's time you met Chiron." He said. While Sadie and Annabeth fought, poor Walt being in the middle of it all, Percy led me and Zia to a stable.

I almost freaked out. In front of me was something that had the body of a horse with the torso and head of a man (and arms). His beard was scraggly, and his hair was more of a curly mess than mine. He turned around. His T-shirt said '**Party Ponies!'** on it.

"Chiron, this is Carter Kane and Zia…" he looked to Zia for her last name.

"Rashid." She made a flame on the tip of her staff.

"Uh yeah, Rashid. Anyway, you are going to want to hear this." He looked really worried.

The horse-man looked to me for my explanations. I told him our story. How we had first found we were magicians last Christmas, how we had defeated the god of evil, Set. When we realized Apophis was rising. That I had fallen for Zia's Shabti, and how I was determined to save her, even though we needed to stop the serpent. How my sister had learned my secret name. The evil magician Menshikov. How my uncle was chief lector and my dad was a blue god. That me and my sister had gods in our heads twice before. The initiates back at Brooklyn house, and Felix's obsession with penguins. My deranged griffin Freak. The ghost of _another_ evil and extremely crazy magician Setne. And how we had defeated Apophis once and for all. And that my sister's boyfriend depended on hosting a god to keep him alive. Chiron stayed quiet through all of this. I looked to Zia who had taken my hand at the part about my determination to find her. Percy looked at me in amazement.

"That's incredible Carter. All this time, there was another league of gods and people more or less the same than us. It's very, very interesting." He said, fingering his beard.

"Well actually, your gods just appeared, Egypt and its gods have been around centuries more than Greece." I explained.

Chiron nodded in agreement, "Touché, Carter." He prodded his finger at me with a smile.

"So, if you may, explain the issues to me. You see we are having our own problems right now―" a big _BOOM_ came from the house; Percy turned, muttered a curse, and then ran to assess the situation. I made a note to confiscate Sadie's wand…

"Well, actually it has to do with that. We think whatever is causing your problems is trying to communicate with _us_." I said.

Then Zia spoke up, "Carter and I were out, and something pulled me under water. It whispered in my ear― a deep raspy woman's voice― 'give up your hopeless quest', though I don't think I'm on a quest. And it's not our goddess Nepthys. She has been in my head before." She squeezed my hand.

"I see. That may be Gaea. She's not a goddess for us, but even older, she is a Titan. She's my grandmother you see, though she is filled with evil and hatred, I have not ever been fond of my father or my ancestors. They were evil and malicious. They are goon now, banished in the underworld, but Gaea is rising, were afraid." He looked terrified, but was trying to keep it together for the sake of us. I looked to Zia who had created a fire ball in her hand; it seemed to be getting hotter, from orange, then to white. Chiron noticed this and took a few steps back.

"Don't worry, Zia's an expert in fire elements, she does this a lot." I reassured him, though I was afraid Zia might have a black out. Even though she no longer hosted Ra, she sometimes had them when she was worried or on the verge of having a breakdown.

"I see…" He raised an eyebrow, and I could sense he didn't believe me. Zia must have sensed this because she extinguished her fire ball and put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I am going to need to consult Percy and Dionysius. I'll have Leo show you to where you can stay for tonight." Chiron left us to our thoughts and trotted towards the house. I noticed that on the back of his shirt it said, **I'm bringing sexy back**. I found that funny.

"This is all so strange." Zia muttered under her breathe.

"I know, but we can figure anything out, why is this any different?" I asked, tilting her chin so I could see her face.

"No, no, not that. Haven't you noticed that I keep making fire balls lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's stress." I replied, though an idea started forming in my head.

"I―I don't think so Carter, I can't control it, I'm not meaning to make them. You don't think…?" she didn't have to finish that sentence. We were both thinking the same thing, but right now we had bigger things to worry about.

"We'll worry about that later." I took her hand, and together we trudged up to the house. An uncomfortable silence passed between us.

_Carter? I lost Jaz. _Julian spoke in my head.

_ How do you lose someone who was standing right next to you?_ I asked.

_Jaz?_ I called (well as much as you can in your head).

_Yes Carter?_ She replied almost immediately.

_Why is Julian bothering me, telling me he lost you?_ I mentally raised my eyebrow. Maybe she'd be able to sense it.

_ Because I walked away._

_ Dude, have you gotten a hold of Jaz yet? _Julian said.

_Yeah, she walked away…_ I knew this would get Jaz in trouble and Julian turned into a toad.

_Ah! I found her. She was hiding behind the bush 20 feet away from me. What a stupid hiding spot! _I could almost picture the ridiculous grin on his face, until Jaz turned him into a frog or something worse.

When we reached the house, Percy and Walt were trying to keep Sadie and Annabeth from killing each other.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They all turned around to look at me.

"What?" Sadie sneered, giving me a dirty look.

"Stop fighting, we got bigger things to worry about right now." Sadie and Annabeth seemed to think about this, I took a deep breath.

"They have been fighting since you left, Sadie blew up the desk, Annabeth charged, Sadie took out her staff, and was happy to show her how it worked." Walt explained. Just then did I notice the desk was in ruins.

"Sadie, go sit in the corner, Annabeth, I don't know where you can go." I ordered.

"You don't order me to do anything!" she argued.

"GO!" I yelled, reluctantly she went out the door. Sadie chuckled, I gave her my best death stare and she stopped.

"Nice." Walt said, a smile spread across his face.

"I can't even control Annabeth." Percy muttered.

"I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt now. And I'm used to dealing with our trainees getting into fights. That was just nothing." I said.

Before Percy could say anything else, someone came in through the door.

"Percy, Zia. Come with me."

**Hey Guys! How'd ya like it? Please be honest. Okay, so I was thinking about setting an amount of reviews I have to get before I update. I think two is a good start for now. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Okay here is chapter six. It has some Zarter in it. Yay! It also has a bit on Angst between Julian and Jaz, Sadie and Walt. Hehehe… hope you guys like it! **

6: Carter

Leo wasn't too much shorter than me with curly black hair and a mischievous smile. He must have been Latino, from his features. His hands wouldn't stop moving, like he had had too many cups of coffee in the morning.

"I will be your tour guide, my name is Leo Valdez, but you can just call me Leo!" he laughed, like he had made a funny joke. Zia inched closer to Carter.

"Um… hi, I'm Carter and this is my girlfriend Zia." I said, Zia slipped her hand into mine, entwining our fingers. I could tell by the warmth of her hand that she was doing all she could not to erupt into flames.

"Hi." Zia said it formally, like she was reading a script.

"Okay, now, you've probably seen some of our camp already, but we'll go over it again! Won't this be fun?" He gestured for him to follow him out the door.

Leo's mouth moved like a machine gun. He never stopped talking. He showed us all the cabins and what they were for. Or which god they were for. I could barely remember the names of their gods. He was a son of Hephaestus, and his friend was a son of Zeus, and his girlfriend Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. It was very hard to remember. Zia's eyes widened like she was having trouble focusing. That immediately sent an _uh-oh_ to my brain. She was going to black out. I needed to figure out what to do. The last thing I wanted was for Zia to throw fireballs at Leo.

"Um Leo, I'm sorry to cut you short, but it's been a really long day, can you just show us where me and my friends will be staying for tonight?" I asked. Zia squeezed my hand as hard as she could; I tried my best not to squeal like a baby.

"Oh, uh yeah, sure. We have an extra cabin that isn't for a god over on the hill." He started trudging toward the cabin, which looked huge. I looked at Zia, whose free hand was starting to steam.

"Zia, are you all right?" I whispered.

"I can't control it, Carter." She clenched one fist and squeezed my hand with the other. Her skin was almost boiling now.

"You guys alright back there?" Leo called; he had just reached the cabin and was unlocking it. He was taking too long. I raised my hand and the door flung open. Zia and I sprinted for the door. We were five feet away from the door when Zia let go of my hand. A golden aura spread around her, her eyes took the color of flames. Her hands engulfed in flames.

"Leo step back!" I yelled. He stood there in terror as my girlfriend grew into a fiery figure. I did the only thing I could think of.

Zia turned to me, anger filled her eyes. She raised her hand towards me and shot some flames at my face. I rolled to the side before it hit me. Leo was still frozen like a statue.

"Zia," I said in my most calming voice, "It's me, Carter."

Her face shifted for a moment, her face clearly showed confusion, and then to flames.

She turned towards Leo, and I knew that Leo wouldn't be able to move in time. I lunged at Zia, knocking her to the ground, just as she blasted more fire, leaving the grass scorched and still burning.

"Zia! Look at me." I said, trying to get her attention. Her skin was still burning hot, but the fiery shield around her seamed to fade. She struggled to break free of my grip; I helped her to her feet, though she was still in black out mode. I hand her wrists together, trying to get her focus. I pressed my lips against hers. When I pulled away, she was back to normal.

"Carter…?" she whispered, before her eyes rolled into her head. I lifted her in my arms and brought her inside. I found a cot and laid her down. Then I rushed outside to snap Leo out of his freeze and put out the fire Zia had caused.

"Leo! Snap out of it!" he shook his head. He tried to talk but nothing came out.

"We have to put out this fire. Let's go." I pulled out my wand from the Duat and cast a spell.

"_Mwah." _Water. Gallons of water rained down on the fire. Leaving a charred, black, soupy mess.

"Does she _always_ go bonkers like that?" Leo asked. Throwing his hands in the air, his eyes wide.

"Not usually, she's been having trouble all day; it was only a matter of time before she blacked out." I said, shaking my head. Where I was standing, was not a soupy mess, so I sat down on the grass. Leo came and sat next to me.

"Why does she have black outs?" He asked, fidgeting with some metal pieces he had pulled from nowhere.

"Well the king of the gods― well our gods, he chose Zia as his favored one. Meaning, he used her as a host, giving her his powers and what not. But… the problem is Zia could barely handle having such a powerful god. If she didn't have him under control, she would literally burn up her soul. All of us magicians follow a path of some god, I am the eye of Horus, and I have been for about a year. He chose me. My sister follows the path of Isis, Walt; well his life depends on hosting Anubis. And Zia… well she now has to follow the path of Ra. But it comes with risks, her blackouts." I told Leo about her water tomb, how she still had nightmares. That those nightmares caused her stress, and that's what I believed contributed to the black outs along with Ra's power.

For once he stayed quiet.

"Oh. That's scary. How do you deal with it, you know, having to calm her down and bring her back to normal every time she decide to blast you with flames?" He asked.

"Well, I care about her, I always have. I know I can help her through it. Though every time she has a blackout, she passes out afterwards. She doesn't like to talk about it much." I explain.

"She's lucky that you care about her so much. I don't think I would be able to handle it." Leo said, leaning back on his elbows.

"Well, when you've given up as much as I've had, you tend to hope for a little hope." Just then Zia walked out, a hand to her forehead. She looked pale and shaky, like she'd had another nightmare.

"Um… well. I'm going to go find Piper and Jason. I'll leave you two alone." Leo got up and jogged down the hill.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Zia's waist.

"I'm tired. How long did I black out?" She asked, sinking into my chest.

"About 20 minutes. You decided the grass needed to die." I said with a chuckle. I could feel Zia's hot breath against my chest.

"Ah, well you know. I don't know why I still get blackouts." She exhaled a deep breath.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, you need to rest." I tilted her chin up to look at me, before kissing her lightly on the lips. She kissed me back more fiercely, wrapping her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. I pulled away for a second, to see Sadie and Walt walking up the hill. I could hear Sadie screaming and cursing even from here, I let go of Zia.

"You should, um, go rest." I said. Zia rolled her eyes at me before walking away to find a cot.

Sadie and Walt met me at the door. Sadie had her arms crossed across her chest. Walt was trying to get her to talk.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked. I knew that Annabeth and Sadie probably left their timeout spots. They probably were at it again.

"Sadie won't talk to me because I had said her and Annabeth were _both_ wrong. She's also pissed you ordered her to timeout in front of the others and made her look like a little kid." Walt explained, rolling his eyes.

"Typical Sadie." I muttered under my breath.

"So what happened with Leo? He came back to tell us where to go, he looked pretty shaken up." Walt asked.

"We were walking up here and― and Zia had another blackout." I explained. Sadie's eyes widened.

"SHE WHAT?" She screamed so loud the whole Camp to hear.

"Sadie, we don't know what's going on. She went all 'time for the grass to die'; she also tried to blast columns of flame at Leo and me." I took a deep breath.

"We should probably get Jaz and Julian here. They've been fighting all day." I said.

"I'll go." Sadie said. But not before giving Walt a death stare so cold, Chaos would have ran away screaming.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" I asked.

"I said that she can't just blame Annabeth, she has as much to blame as Annabeth. Then she yelled at me. Blew up the door again, and charged out the door. When I followed her out she told me maybe Annabeth should be my girlfriend instead of her. I told her I didn't like Annabeth, and then she stomped on my foot and started running up here." Ouch.

"Walt, as awesome as you are that was not a smart move. Every girl wants to think they're right. Do you think I think Zia's right about everything? No, but I'd rather not fight with her. I think when Sadie gets back, you should apologize, even though your right." That was the best advice I could give at the moment.

"Fine." Sadie walked back; Jaz and Julian were still bickering.

"Why? Why do you have to mess everything up?" Jaz yelled.

"I do not mess everything up! Why do you have to think you're always right? Just because you're popular, and used to be a cheerleader doesn't mean you're the center of the universe!" Julian yelled back.

"Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself, we wouldn't be arguing right now!" Jaz screeched. She pushed him as hard as she could, but that barely did anything to Julian. He grabbed her wrists.

"Stop." Then he let go of her and kept walking. Jaz seemed fazed. Like her brain had been mashed together.

"Hey guys." Julian said.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Walt asked. Julian gave us a look that clearly said, _I'll tell you guys later._

"Sadie, listen, I'm sorry. You were right. Annabeth had it coming." Walt said. A small smile tugged at the corner of Sadie's mouth.

"Obviously I was right, you silly boy. I forgive you." She hugged Walt, and then gave him a peck on the cheek. Walt breathed a sigh of relief.

Jaz finally walked up to meet us. She stayed as far apart from Julian as possible. But she kept glancing over at him. Of course, everyone had their suspicions about what went on between Julian and Jaz. We all thought they liked each other, no doubt about it.

We all went inside the cabin. It had a black marble floor, and white walls, there was a little couch and television in one room. In another room, there were a bunch of cots. Zia slept on one of them. I walked in.

"Z… wake up." I said, stroking her beautiful black hair. She turned over and put the pillow on her head.

"C'mon Zia, everyone's here." She looked up at me. From the look on her face, I could tell she had had another nightmare.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She shook her head no.

"No, I just want you to sit with me and tell me what I missed." She slid over on the cot; I sat down and put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. Her head rested on my chest and one hand entwined itself with mine.

"Well, Sadie and Walt got into a fight; Julian and Jaz are currently not on speaking terms. Julian had gotten through to Jaz, who just looks miserable. I think she's figured out she likes Julian. That's pretty much it." I said. I played with Zia's hair; her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"So I didn't miss anything unusual?" Zia laughed. I laughed too.

"No." I kissed her forehead.

"Then let's go see them." I got off the cot. We walked into the little living room. Julian and Jaz still weren't on speaking terms, and Sadie was snuggled in Walt's arms on the love seat.

"So, anything interesting happen?" I asked. No one even bothered to look up at me. It had been a really long, exhausting day. I read the clock, 10:45 pm.

Everyone was tired, and emotionally and physically worn out. We would deal with the situation tomorrow.

**Okay guys! That was chapter six! Okay so in order to get chapter seven I have to get a minimum of 4 reviews. So… PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You guys earned chapter seven. Yay! Thank you to those who **_**did**_** review. I love hearing you guy's thoughts! Okay I really like this chapter. It's filled with surprises. I'll explain them in the author's note at the end. Think about if you've read **_**The Lost Hero. **_**Okay I'm going to stop rambling on now and let you read!**

7: Sadie

I was very angry with Walt if you hadn't noticed. How dare he side with Annabeth!

So when Carter suggested we get Jaz and Julian here, I was more than excited to have some time to myself. I walked around, just wandering. I made my way up the hill, where the crazy looking dragon thing watched over the sheep pelt.

It was dark and foggy out, though inside the camp was a clear night sky. I could hear two people arguing in the distance, coming to the camp. I knew who it was before I saw them. Julian and Jaz.

They must have used their magic GPS, which unlike Carter and Zia's was working fine.

"You're an imbecile!" Jaz screamed.

"Well at least my ego doesn't get in the way of the GPS!" I thought that was pretty funny. Like Jaz's ego sent off a bunch of strange magical flares. Ha!

I started to run towards them. The last thing we needed was for Julian to be turned into a bug and squashed under Jaz's shoe.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" I said a fake grin on my face.

"Other than having to deal with this despicable creature from beyond, I'm not too shabby." Jaz answered, her arms crossed.

"Yes because I'm the despicable one…" Julian said sarcastically.

"Glad you see it may way." Jaz gave him a look so smug, if she was a guy, Julian would have knocked her teeth out (But he didn't, don't worry!).

After getting them to stop bickering long enough for me to convince them to come to the cabin, I told them about our day. Of course, the whole way there they fought, cursed, and pushed each other's buttons.

Julian was on his last nerve with Jaz and I could tell he was going to explode. Jaz must have found this amusing because she kept thinking of new things to call him.

"Why? Why do you have to mess everything up?" Jaz yelled.

"I do not mess everything up! Why do you have to think you're always right? Just because you're popular, and used to be a cheerleader doesn't mean you're the center of the universe!" Julian yelled back.

"Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself, we wouldn't be arguing right now!" Jaz insisted. She pushed Julian, though the effort was weak. He held her wrists together.

"Stop." He let go of her and walked away, when I looked at Jaz, she looked like he had read all of her deepest thoughts and feelings. She looked shaken up.

Of course, as soon as Walt saw me he apologized. But I couldn't help thinking that Jaz and Julian needed to apologize to each other. Julian had finally broken, and Jaz knew she was wrong. I wondered why they kept bickering. As if it wasn't obvious enough, Julian liked her, and Jaz just now figured that out.

While Zia and Carter talked in the other room, I snuggled in Walt's warm embrace on a couch Americans call a 'loveseat'.

"I guess you weren't _completely_ wrong. Maybe I did take it too hard on her." I whispered.

"I don't think you weren't right to show who you are, but you kind of went over the top. And it's been a really long day. Not to mention Carter embarrassed you and made you look weak and powerless in front of the Greeks." He kissed the top of my head, and then eventually my lips.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here, we have the initiates to worry about, and we have school." I sighed.

"Well it's still only Saturday, we can stay until tomorrow evening, and then we'll leave for home. We just need to figure out a plan." Walt played with my blonde hair.

"'Kay…" I wanted to stay in Walt's arms forever, but Zia and Carter came in. yeah, like that made me move away from Walt. They crashed on the couches.

The next morning was _filled_ with surprises.

I woke up earlier than everyone else and starter walking through the camp. A boy and girl were battling head to head in the arena. The girl was winning. Dew settled on the grass, and the fog around the magic borders seemed to have cleared some.

I came to a stop when I heard someone calling my name. Annabeth was jogging forward to greet me. She looked quiet uncomfortable in my presence.

"Annabeth." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and giving her an evil look.

"I need you to come with me, there's someone I think you should meet." Reluctantly I followed her to the big blue house. In the house, two girls were talking at the table; they seemed to be debating on how to redecorate their cabin.

The first girl faced the wall opposite to me and was tall with a mountain of black frizzy curls and stood like she knew she was better than everybody else. The other girl had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. The second girl noticed Annabeth me coming into the doorway.

A little buzzer went off in my head. I knew the second girl from somewhere.

She turned around and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

It was _Drew_.

"Sadie, hon! What are you doing here?" She gave me a smile like we had been best friends for ever.

"I could ask you the same thing." I grumbled.

"You guys _know_ each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we go to school together." I said. Drew was still smiling at me; the other girl didn't seem to buy it.

"Sadie, seriously, what on earth are you doing here?" her smile faded.

"I'm a magician for the house of life, but for the three brain cells you have, I'll dumb it down. The house of life is Egyptian…" I said as slowly as I could.

"That's funny Sadie! You can actually make a _decent_ come back!" Drew gave me a fake laugh.

"Now what are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why _else_ would I be here, I'm a Demi-god." She nodded her head real slow when she said that.

"Who's your parent? God of slugs?" I asked.

"Actually, my mom is the goddess of love and beauty." She put her hands on her hips like she was proud of this.

"You must take after your dad then." [c'mon, that was funny on my part, right?] She just frowned at me.

"That's not very nice, hon."

"Drew, I would be more than happy to show you how my staff worked." As if on cue, my staff appeared in my hands. Threw it and mid air it became a she-lion.

"Call that thing off, Sadie!" Drew cried. I tapped the lion on the back and spoke a magic word, the lioness turned back into a staff.

"Piper! I have some paint samples." I knew that voice. I spun around to find my only Brooklyn Academy friend, Lacy.

"Uh-oh." She said.

"Lacy! What are you doing here?" I asked. I stared at her and Drew in misbelieve. _This _is the camp Lacy had said she met Drew at. Wow, we've been looking for a magical source, though it was right under my nose.

"I'm also a half-blood. And sadly, I'm Drew's half-sister." She gave me a shrug. Lacy, Lacy, Lacy, my pigtailed, friend, how could I not see this coming?

"Of course… Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I was scared you would think I was bonkers! Why didn't you tell me you were a _magician_?" she retaliated.

"'Cause it's supposed to be kept secret, I couldn't have told you. I just can't believe we'd been looking for this strange magic for six months, yet you and Drew were right under my noses." I shook my head in disbelief. Piper, the girl with the choppy brown hair looked just as confused as I was.

"_You're_ Sadie?" she asked, "You're Lacy's friend? Of course. This day is just getting weirder and weirder." She raised her arms and plopped them down again.

"Ha, looks like you and I Sadie are going to have to work together, I can't _wait_." Drew sneered. She put her arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Lacy, me and you will talk about this later." I said, before storming out the door and back to the cabin.

I slammed the door behind me and screamed into the throw pillow on the couch. Walt came out half-asleep.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scratching his head.

"You're never going to believe this! Lacy and _Drew_ are Demi-gods, and they are half sisters!" I screamed into the pillow again. He came and sat beside me and rubbed my back.

"Okay, it is weird. But there is nothing wrong with Lacy and Drew being half-bloods, we're magicians. This is just as weird for them as it is for us." Of course I knew he was right, but it was still too strange.

"How did we not realize this sooner? They were right under our noses!" I slumped into his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"It's the mist. It keeps others from sensing them, I remember Percy saying something about it yesterday." Gods, I was dense.

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Sadie, open up!" Lacy shouted in her squeaky voice.

I got up and walked to the door. I unlocked it, and Lacy stepped through, hands on her hips.

"Sadie, I don't think that was very fair of you, you didn't tell me your secret either." She said.

"Yeah, I know. But Drew, _Drew_? No way is _that_ fair." I grumbled.

"I wasn't too psyched she's my half sister either. She takes over everything, she has this special power, and it's a very rare power of Aphrodite. She can charm-speak, she can bend people's minds to her will. Piper has it too, but she never uses it. Thank Zeus." She rolled her eyes.

"Lacy, this is really confusing for me. The whole time you were right there. Carter and I have been searching for months, but it was as close as our own school." I wiped my forehead.

"It's also very confusing for me, that an entire different league of gods co-existed with our gods." She stared at me like she was expecting me to do something. So I concentrated really hard, and pulled my wand and magic box out of the Duat.

"This is a magician's box, every magician has one, along with a staff and wand." I reached inside the box and grabbed my wax. "This is a wax block, a magician can sculpt it to whatever he or she likes, and can make it an animate object with the right spell. This is my wand." I broke a flower pot and then said, "_Hi-nehm_. That is the spell for fixing anything. Last year, when Brooklyn house was attacked, we had to use a ton of those spells to fix it." I paused.

"That's really cool Sadie." Lacy said, "You know, I had a feeling there was something different about you." She gave me a smug smile.

"Thanks, this is…" I pulled my staff out of the Duat, "my staff. If I throw it, it will turn into a lion or something and attack opposing magicians." Lacy stepped back. Even_ I_ was surprised how patient and calm I was explaining this to Lacy.

"Please don't." she pleaded. I just laughed.

"Anyway, I don't feel like explaining everything else right now. But it's time someone explained this whole Greek-god stuff to me." I said.

Lacy explained to me about Demi-gods, and how they were claimed, how they trained according to their parent. That their gods couldn't directly interfere with their kids, except on Mt. Olympus, the base of the gods. It was a bit much to take in. but I suppose it was the other way around too. Now that I had a better understanding about the Greeks, it was a little easier to forgive Lacy.

Walt came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready. Then Zia came out, her shoulder length black hair straight and shiny. Carter and Julian came out next, dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Jaz came out last, her makeup freshly done, and her hair pulled back in a braid. They all stared at Lacy except for Walt and me, probably trying to figure out if she was real.

"You guys see Lacy too right?" Carter asked. Lacy looked quite awkward, of course she still had a crush on Carter.

"Yeah I see her." Jaz said.

"Guys, Lacy and Drew are Demi-gods." I said, looking at their faces.

"Drew, you mean snobby, bossy, frizzy headed Drew is a Demi-god?" Zia asked, being a sensible person she completely backed me up when I said I wanted to incinerate Drew.

"Yeah, we're half sisters sadly. We're both daughters of Aphrodite." Lacy said quietly.

"Aphro bitey? Julian asked.

"Aphro_dite_. She's the goddess of love and beauty." Lacy said, quite annoyed by Julian's remark.

"_Sorry_." Julian said, like he was exasperated.

"So you're a Demi-god, and you go to our school? How did we not figure this out before?" Carter asked.

"I've been asking that since I found out." I rolled my eyes at Carter.

"I might want to warn you. Drew isn't so nice―"

"Like we haven't figured that out." Walt muttered.

"She can charm-speak, meaning she can control you to doing what she wants, even if you know in the back of your mind you don't want to. Piper, she has the same power, though she isn't evil, and she doesn't like the power so much." Lacy said this like it was a bad thing to have this power, but it seemed cool to me.

"I'll make a note to stay away from Drew." Jaz said.

"Oh and tonight we are having a game of capture the flag, I hope you guys like woods full of dangerous monsters, and fighting each other no matter how bad you hurt somebody. It's really fun." It sounded kind of dangerous. But hey, it _could_ be fun.

Before I could answer, Walt said, "We're in."

**Okay guys! How'd you like it? Okay so, in **_**The Lost Hero,**_** Drew and Lacy are both characters. And then in **_**The Serpents Shadow, **_**they are there! When I figured that out I had a freak attack. So I am forming a hunch right now about what I think will happen…. Mwah ha ha! Okay please review! Remember four reviews before you get chapter 8! Also, I really love long reviews, I like hearing what you liked and didn't like about my FanFiction. So please make your review more than Hahaha. THANKS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You got chapter 8, i am SOOO sorry this is late, y computer wasnt working and i needed to get it fixed. I got so many reviews, more than I hoped for. Thanks to those who did review. They mean a lot to me. So without further ado… chapter 8!**

8: Sadie

"What do you mean― capture the flag is dangerous, don't you just run across to the other side and try to get the flag?" Julian asked.

"Well, you see. We Demi-gods make everything a challenge. The woods are filled with monsters, traps, and there aren't any rules on how bad you can hurt someone, one of the kids in Hermes's cabin almost got his leg cut off by an Ares camper. Beware Clarisse's electric staff thingy. It'll electrocute you. Not good. Oh! And some special campers will be joining us tonight. Nico Di Angelo is bringing them here. Hazel and Frank I believe their names are." She said this like the games were horrifyingly fun. Which they did sound like, but I mean, aren't the Greeks worried they'll kill someone?

"Sounds fun. What happens if you get hurt?" Jaz asked.

"Well, the tree nymphs will take care of you until the games are done I suppose." Lacy said, "I've never gotten hurt, I just hide behind Zeus's fist until the winning team is announced. We divide the cabins in half, half on one team, and half on the other." I personally couldn't wait for these games; I wanted to show these Demi-gods how I kick but Egyptian style.

"When do these games take place?" Walt asked.

"After dinner, that's when everyone picks teams and such." Lacy's pigtails swayed back and forth. She was only a year younger than me, but she had shot up in height and was almost as tall as I was.

"Lacy!" A camper screamed.

"Uh-oh, that's Mitchell. I better go; it's my turn to make new curtains, and the banners for tonight's games." She turned and ran down the hill, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"You guys ready to kick butt Egyptian style?" I asked.

"As long as I'm not turned into a frog again." Julian grumbled. Jaz steamed.

"Guys, we don't even know these kids skill. What if we lose and look totally stupid?" Zia asked.

"That's easy. Don't lose." I gave them all a devilish smile and raised my eyebrow.

"I don't like that look…" Carter muttered.

"Don't worry brother dear, it'll be a piece of cake. We've saved the world three times. How hard can capture the flag be? And we can see through this mist crap, so we should be able to see their monsters." I reassured him, but he still didn't look convinced.

"And if the Greeks misbehave, Jaz and Julian can turn them into amphibians." Jaz didn't like the thought of having to be paired with Julian, I could tell. But they needed to talk thinks over.

"Okay then. Let's show those Greeks how it's done."

The dinner horn blew at about 5:30. I wasn't feeling to hungry, but when we reached the pavilion, the smell of the food convinced me to go try a nibble or two.

"This is pretty amazing." I thought aloud.

"Mmm…" Jaz hummed in agreement.

Chiron, the horse guy, Annabeth said he was a Centaur, stood in the front of the pavilion, stomping his hooves to get the attention. He spotted us in the doorway and many campers looked at us and whispered stuff to the people at their tables.

"Hep-hem! Order!" Chiron shouted. "You may have noticed these six people standing in the doorway. These six are Magicians for the house of life, which is not Greek, but Egyptian. This whole time, a whole other league of gods existed. Oddly, their gods have been around centuries longer considering that Egypt is one of the oldest civilizations, older than Greece and Rome. They are here on a mission, involving the rising of― well―you know who. But we have asked them to stay and play Capture the flag with us. Maybe they'll show us how they 'kick butt Egyptian style'." I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but Chiron winked at me as if he knew I had said that.

"Does anybody object?" Chiron asked, no one stood up or raised their hands or anything. "Okay then. Tonight we also have some other guests, that most of you are familiar with, Nico, Hazel, and Frank." A boy with light skin and black hair stood up, at first I thought: _Oh my god that's Anubis._ But then I remembered that Anubis was inside of Walt now and that they barely looked alike. But something told me this kid lived in the scary three-headed dog house.

A girl stood up. She had dark skin like Walt's but with blond hair that flowed to her shoulders.

A boy at another table stood up, he was tall with wide shoulders like an ox. He was a mix of Chinese and Greek. But he wasn't bad looking like you guys might be thinking. Something told me that he and Hazel had recently started to be more than friends. I figured the death kid was Nico Di Angelo, and ox boy was Frank.

"Sadie, please introduce us to all of you guys." Chiron said. I must have looked pretty empowering because some kids stared at me in awe.

"Yeah sure." I grumbled, "I'm Sadie Kane. This is my brother Carter, and _no_, we are not half siblings or anything, same parents." That got a few strange looks. "This is Zia. Jaz, Julian." I pointed them out. "And this is Walt." Walt looked up from his amulets and I gave him a look like, _you're making us look bad, honey._

"Oh hi." He managed. A few girls snickered. I saw Drew, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Well, Sadie, Caret, Jaz, Zia, Julian and Walt, please, help yourselves. Because you are not Greek you do not need to make a sacrifice." Chiron showed us to the buffet. I grabbed what I was familiar with, fish sticks, tator tots, macaroni and cheese. I didn't want to by accidently eat snails or something else.

We all ate slowly. A few kids came by and asked us questions and such. But I let the rest answer them. I was like a sarcastic time bomb, and I didn't wasn't to hurt anybody's feeling (yeah right, I just didn't feel like talking).

"Okay everybody! It's time for capture the flag, the captains this week are the Ares and Hephaestus cabin." Chiron announced. The heads of the cabins stood at the front of the pavilion. "You chose whole cabins, and for our Egyptian friends, you must choose all of them, like they are another cabin."

A tall girl with an electric staff (I supposed she was Clarisse) chose first, she chose the Aphrodite cabin. Then the Hephaestus cabin chose the Apollo cabin, and then Ares chose Hazel, Nico, and Frank. The Hephaestus cabin chose us and Annabeth's cabin along with Percy Jackson. The rest of the cabins went to Ares. The teams were about equal.

"Lacy has made the flags for today, Ares has what seems to be Clarisse's electric staff, and Hephaestus has a fiery Hammer. The object of the game is to find the flag without getting killed and then bringing it back to your side. Which Leo's metal dragon Festus burned into the ground. Good luck!" then the teams split.

"Walt, stay with me." I said, pulling him with me to our side. I summoned my staff and wand from the Duat.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to stay with my mischievous girlfriend?" He grinned.

"Watch it." I warned.

Carter and Zia stayed together which left Jaz and Julian; I suppose we did this on purpose. Mwah ha, ha… I stood at the boundary line, Walt next to me. The kid, Nico came up to us.

"Your first time playing capture the flag? Good luck." Then he was sucked into the ground and then appeared on our boundary.

"_Heh-sieh!" _Turn back_. _I pointed my wand at Nico Di Angelo and he automatically flew back onto his side, and kept going backwards. I figured he would be dragged backward until he hit something solid.

"Nice." Walt said.

"Only one of my many talents…" I said, giving him a smirk.

Together we ran across the border, I could see Jaz and Julian maybe twenty feet away from us. I used my _shen _amulet.

_Jaz, you guys head left, stay hidden behind the trees and stuff. Then use the _Tas _spell and tie up any magician in your path. Let Julian handle the fighting. That's what he wants to do. _I said. She turned and nodded at me.

Then, Drew showed up.

"Oh, hello Drew. You know there aren't any rules in this game so I think I'll summon my lioness against you again." I said.

"Oh, no, I'm here to warn you Sadie Kane. Clarisse's staff will incinerate anybody, and I don't think you want to see it in action. You wouldn't make it to the flag unharmed, because she stands at its borders. Unless you know some kind of invisibility magic, your chances are slim." But before I could answer she turned into pink dust and sprinted along.

"Hmmmmm….." I hummed.

"No. I know that look. It nearly incinerated the big house last time. I will not use that power here." Walt stepped back.

"It'll be easy. I'll put an invisibility spell on you, you walk up to Clarisse the ape, dissipate her electric staff and then we'll take the flag back to our side. Easy peasy, lemon squeazy." He thought about this for a mo' then nodded.

"But not now, because, we aren't close enough." Then we ran off into the woods. I could hear the clashing of two swords and had a good feeling that Carter was one of those people. Then a fire lit up, and I knew it was Carter and Zia.

Then, a boy in red armor stepped out. He slashed at me and Walt, but apparently he couldn't see too well with his helmet, because I put my foot out and he tripped. He got back up, slightly fazed, and charged at me and Walt. Another camper, who I supposed was on our side, came to battle. He had a sword similar to the first, but it seemed to be made of gold. He threw his sword in the air and it changed to a javelin. He prodded at the red boy's armor and the boy fell. Only then did I realize that the boy with the gold javelin had used lightning.

"Hello and welcome to camp half-blood. I'm Jason." He said. The boy had blonde hair and was tall and muscular. He was Piper's boyfriend I believed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked, pointing at the boy on the ground.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine." He said.

"Whatever. Let's go Walt." I said. Jason rolled his eyes but forged the other way into the woods. Before I could think about this, a slight scream rang out. Jaz, I though immediately. I started to run, Walt followed. We came to where she and Julian were. Jaz was on the ground. Was her leg supposed to be bent that way?

Julian crouched next to her. I stayed behind the tree and ordered Walt to do the same.

"Jaz, you gotta calm down, it doesn't help if you scream." He said, probably trying to sound calm.

"No duh! But I can't walk." Jaz replied.

Julian looked around, trying to decide what to do. He must have been listening to see which way the most battle was coming from.

"How much do you trust me?" asked Julian.

"I don't see what this has to―"

"How much do you trust me Jaz?" Julian repeated.

Jaz took a deep breath. "I trust you."

Julian bent down and lifted Jaz up. She grimaced once, but that was all. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Julian ran off, probably to get Jaz to some place safer.

"It worked!" I laughed, I couldn't help it. My plan to get Jaz and Julian to work together worked.

"What worked?"

"Nothing, nothing… now it's time to get that flag."

**Okay guys! That was chapter 8. What did you guys think? I love to hear your guy's thoughts. I need 5 more reviews this time in order to get chapter 9. BYA! :D i realized i kind of ended it oddly, but what matters is what u gus think, soooooo please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY everybody! You guys are awesome. I ask for five reviews, within two days I get seven of them! Well, this is chapter 9. And there is a bit of a surprise at the end. I am so happy! I just had my dance recital, got home, got my favorite flowers―tulips, and got to post chapter 9. Well without further ado… oh! And please, do not call me **_**bro**_**, for I am definitely **_**female**_**. **

9: Carter

Sadie finally gave me back the mic. Typical Sadie, gets to a good part of the story, and then hands it over to me to look like I'm boring!

Well, anyway. Me and Zia zoomed through the woods, tree nymphs fluttered by. Zia lit a fire in her palm, giving us a dim light to see. All those Demi-gods had given us strange looks, like _we_ were the aliens; lots came and asked us questions like paparazzi. It didn't feel right. We were just like them, except instead of being children of gods we hosted then, and we were Egyptian, not Greek. When the games began, Zia and I knew our strategy. Like Horus said, hit them with your sword till they don't rise, repeat as necessary. Though I would just hit them with my sword until they were out of energy, then I would keep running.

Of course, as soon as we crossed to the other side, we had to engage in battle. The guy was taller than me by a respectable two inches, with a gruesome face, and dark red hair. His armor was dented, and he needed a shower, badly. He charged me at full speed, swinging his sword wildly. He swung at me, and I ducked low enough for it to miss me. I stabbed at his leg, while I looked across to see Zia fighting too. The kid she was fighting had long dark hair and a muscular body. Zia pelted him with fire and magic. The gruesome faced kid fell to the ground and I ran to help Zia. The Demi-god looked at me, and grinned. I swung my Khopesh, muscle-man stabbed at my side. The pain stung, but I was able to get back up. Zia kept using magic spells for destroy, pain, and intestinal problems. So Thoth wasn't the only one who used that spell, hmm.

The guy was tired, bloody, and ugly. He fell to the ground in a heap and banged his head against the soggy ground.

"You okay?" I asked Zia. She was breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you― Carter, you're bleeding a lot." I looked down at my side and noticed she was right; it didn't seem to hurt as much as it looked.

"Sit down." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Zia took out a jar of cream type stuff from the Duat. She rubbed it on my side and instantly I felt better. I felt stronger, more powerful, and alive.

"What is that stuff?" I asked.

"Healing balm." Zia answered, the jar vanishing in thin air.

"Oh. Let's keep going." We kept walking. I kept looking over at Zia. She looked beautiful, as always. But she seemed to glow. Her dark hair flowed to her shoulders, her amber eyes gleaming. Her warm milk and coffee skin radiant. She seemed distracted, like she couldn't concentrate. After a while of walking, I started to get worried.

"You okay Z?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah… just thinking." She replied.

"What about?"

"This whole fire thing. I can't help but think about what's going on here." She sighed.

"I know. You're worried, we all are. The god's might be coming back." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Not just that, but I think Ra wants me as a host again. I could feel the power inside me growing stronger, like he's slowly entering my body." She gazed at the darkening sky above us. The trees grew thicker and mossier as we walked further into the monster filled woods of camp half-blood.

"That's… well a scary thought. Maybe it will be for the good, maybe the gods will come back and everything will be good." Of course I knew better. When we had banished Apophis, the gods had to go as well. If the gods were truly coming back… I couldn't even think about it that's how scary it was.

"You know as well as I do what will happen if, you know, the gods _are_ back." She gave me a scared look, her amber eyes seemed wild.

"It'll be okay. You know that, right? We got each other _and_ we got a Sadie. She's enough to scare anybody." Zia gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Uh-huh. Very true." Zia was grinning now, I loved her smile.

A noise like feet crushing leaves came from all around us. "Did you hear that?" I asked Zia.

"Yeah, get ready." Zia replied.

_ Horus, if you really are back, I could use an avatar warrior right now! _I didn't get a response back in words, but blue light flickered to life around me, incasing me in a 20 foot, hawk-headed warrior.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be discussing this later." I yelled.

Then, out of know where, 10-13 Demi-gods surrounded us. I grabbed my Khopesh from the Duat.

"Let's dance." I said. They charged. I swung the butt of my sword at them; two of them flew thirty feet to the left. Zia was wrapped in a golden aura. She lopped fireballs in every direction. Sending another not so happy camper screaming for the Long Island sound.

"How―how?" One muttered, he was distracted by the avatar, I swung my arm in his direction, and he rolled and rolled away like a bowling ball.

"THAT IS FREAKIN AWESOME!" someone from behind screamed. I turned and found Leo, he pulled a giant hammer from his belt (I had no idea how it fit in there). He charged the mob, slashing around, and butchering people with a hammer. It was actually pretty amazing. Felix would have been jealous his basketball throwing technique had been shown up. Then he did something I did not see coming, he flicked his wrists, and two balls of fiery light appeared in his hands.

"Leo? You can summon fire?" I asked.

"Special power that Hephaestus gave me." He replied, a slightly devilish grin on his face.

"Three left guys!" I yelled to Zia and Leo. Zia summoned a massive fireball.

You wouldn't be surprised if things got worse from there would you? Zia went all 'Khepri the rising sun god' on the Demi-gods.

"Zia!" I yelled. She snapped back, but it was too late, the fiery giant hamster ball rolled towards the others.

"Get out of the way!" Urged Leo. They scampered away in time, before the fire ball hit the trees and started a fire.

"Not again…" I muttered. Then I summoned for gallons of water. The fire was put out, but the tree nymphs were _not_ happy.

"Okay, guys wanna call it a draw?" Zia suggested. Thankfully she hadn't passed out this time, but her hands were singed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Leo, me and Zia bolted, running through the woods before the others changed their minds.

"Zia, you need to control yourself." I said.

"Carter, it's not like it's my _fault_. I _can't_ control it; his power has gotten too strong." She looked panicked, and I realize what I had just accused.

"I'm sorry Zia, I know. But it's hard to go to battle without worrying if you'll set someone's head on fire." I hoped she would forgive me; it hadn't exactly been an easy two days.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's not like I wanna set someone's head on fire." Her face looked flushed, like she had over exerted herself.

"'kay, I'm confused. Who's _he_? And why is he suddenly stronger?" Leo asked.

"Ra. Our sun god. Most powerful god. First god. Our gods were banished when we defeated the heart of chaos, and now they are coming back." Zia explained; a blank look on her face.

"But if your gods are coming back, isn't that a good thing?" Leo asked.

"Well… sort of. The gods come back, chaos itself must rise too. And we just got done defeating Chaos." I answered.

"Oh. Scary thought. Well then, let's stop talking about Chaos and the rise of gods and go Demi-god hunting!" Leo whooped. He was so strange. He was apparently 15, like me, but he was… how do I say it nicely… eccentric. He looked like a Latino Elf.

We tip-toed through the woods. Cracks of lightning sputtered in the sky, like someone was summoning them. No rain came down, but the sky was dark and murky. Then we came to a clearing.

A bon-fire crackled, and right behind it was the other team flag. And Sadie thought she would get it… though, standing less than ten feet from the tree was the beefiest, most muscular guy I had ever seen. Then _she_ turned around. I decided it was a good thing I hadn't said that out loud. She looked like the type of girl who could beat my Horus avatar to a pulp in seconds.

Across the clearing I could see Sadie and Walt hiding behind a clump of rocks. Sadie stuck her tongue out at me. I noticed Clarisse had an electric staff type weapon. Walt charged forward. I was about to yell out, when a loud applause of whooping, cheering, and screaming rang out from our side of the line.

The Greeks had gotten out flag.

**Okay guys, so that was chapter 9! I hope you all liked it! I'm going to stick with five reviews for now… I love VERY LONG reviews. I don't even care if it's about my story! It can be about anything. I just love hearing long reviews. Or long PMs. and I am thinking about doing a Zarter and Salt fanfic. Since everybody just FREAKIN HATES WALT. I rather like him. Though I am always happy to argue. Okay, BYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! sorry this is late. but here's chapter 10! Thanks for all the great reviews i've gotten! you guys are awesome, DID YOU KNOW THAT? well, after you read, you know what to do... read and review!**

10: Carter

Everyone on the opposite team cheered. I honestly didn't mind, I still think we did well. Me and Zia rushed to the other side where our team sat, moping and pouting. One girl, Leo said her name was Nyssa sat on a stump, her elbows propped on her knees. She looked disappointed, like they _always_ lost to Ares.

"C'mon, we'll beat them next time!" Leo said cheerily; though I could tell through his expression he highly doubt it.

"Leo, we all know the truth, it's no point trying to cheer us up." Nyssa said. A few campers grumbled in agreement.

"That's no way to think, Nyssa." The kid named Jason said, when he stood up, he looked as tall as me, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Then I noticed his eyes almost seemed to… spark with electricity. It was weird.

"Yeah, well, I'm just telling everybody the truth." Nyssa muttered.

"Sis, Jason's right, we still have some hope, and you don't need to be so negative." Leo said; he pulled something from his magic tool belt―were those breath mints…?

I thought Nyssa was going to beat Leo to a pulp right then and there with the glare she gave him. But she clenched her fists closed, took a breath, and relaxed herself.

"You keep telling yourself that Leo, but when we lose, don't come crying to me." Then Nyssa took off, probably to the cabins.

I decided to speak up, "Um, is she… always like that?"

"Sometimes worse," Leo answered. "She went easy 'cause there's visitors, a.k.a you guys." He nodded towards Zia, Sadie, Walt, and I. Walt and Sadie were very quiet, or maybe I didn't pay attention.

"Oh." Sadie said. (Nice word choice sis…)

A girl with ragged brown hair came over, "Nice game guys." She said then gave the Jason guy a kiss on the cheek, I supposed she was Piper.

"You were just lucky." He said. A crumpling noise came from the woods, followed by a low hiss. Everyone stopped what they were doing and reached for their weapons.

We were locked in a circle, all facing the outside, not sure exactly where the sound was coming from. A growl arose from the trees. I could just make out two yellow/green eyes… those eyes seemed too high to be any type of monster.

"Hold on guys." I ordered. Jason and Leo gave me weird looks, but lowered their swords and hammers.

Then out came one of our favorite felines. Bast.

Sadie ran forward and squeezed Bast in a hug. "BAST! We've missed you so much!" Sadie cried.

"I missed you too kitten. Carter, Zia, Walt, get your mortal butts over here." Reluctantly, we went over and gave Bast a hug. Of course I missed her, but you never knew when she would do her mother cat inspections.

"How are you back?" then I thought about all the strange things that had been happening. "No way, that can't be, can it?" I asked.

"It's true Carter, and the gods are stronger than ever. But don't worry, _he_ is not going to rise… that we know of." Bast looked worried.

"I'm sorry, but how did you get through our defense magic?" Piper asked.

"I am Egyptian, dear; your Greek magic won't work on me." Bast replied, shaking her head.

"Um.. Bast, no offense, I am really glad you're here, but how did you find us?" Walt asked.

"Khufu told me where to look for you guys. And, Sadie and I have a connection remember." Bast looked at Sadie, who was still staring in awe at our cat goddess.

"Ah. So, are the other gods around?" Zia wondered aloud.

"Actually, I don't know, but I doubt they have stayed put." Bast answered. I thought about Zia's blackouts and the massive avatar I summoned.

"I do too. And if that's so, we need to get back to Brooklyn House; we need to have a meeting with the initiates." I looked at our new friends, who looked like they were feeling pretty awkward in this situation.

"So are you guys just… going to leave?" Leo asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

"We kind of have no choice. But we'll come back to help you guys, whatever is happening here is effecting us to, we have to talk to our Uncle Amos first." Sadie explained. Then she looked to all of us, "We just finished one war, and now we're jumping into another." She muttered.

"Tell Chiron we will be back soon." Zia told Nyssa. She nodded her head but didn't look too pleased with the assignment of telling Chiron.

With that, Bast, Sadie, Walt, Zia, and I rushed to the strawberry fields to open a portal.

We found Jaz and Julian sitting on a bench at the entrance to camp; Jaz's leg was wrapped up. Was that lipstick on Julian's cheek? I raised my eyebrow towards him, and a huge grin appeared on his face. We explained quickly what had happened. They didn't seem too surprised to hear that the gods have come back. Though I can't say any of us really were.

"… so we have to leave now, and talk to the rest of the initiates." Sadie finished saying. She looked to me for what to do next.

"One sec." I held up my finger for them to wait, then took a silver whistle out of my bag, the whistle was used to summon Freak; my psychotic griffin, in case of emergencies, or when Sadie was too lazy to open a portal (which happens a lot).

[OW SADIE!] Sadie just kicked me… somewhere…

Freak came swooping down faster than any bird should, his little dinghy boat tied to the back of him. We all climbed in and held on tight. Then i blew the whistle again and we went through the sky at lightning speed.

Word of advice, don't eat before riding a griffin.

I felt like my insides were on a roller coaster, it took all my will power not to blow chunks of the side of the boat. (Yes, I know it sounds gross.)

We finally reached Brooklyn House, where Felix, Alyssa, and Shelby paced the roof. They looked up, and seemed so relieved that they stood in pure shock.

"Hey guys! Did you miss us?" Sadie screamed as the boat slammed into the roof.

"BAST!" Shelby yelled, she ran forward and literally flew into Bast's arms. Bast squeezed her tight and then put her down.

"Hey little kitten, miss me?"

"UH-HUH! I miss you so much Bast. You went bye-bye after we kill big snake!" she slumped her shoulders, like she was exhausted just remembering the battle.

"I heard you killed it all by yourself, is that true?" Bast asked, just to entertain Shelby.

"YEAH! But I did have help from Julian." She batted her eyelashes at Julian and then did the call me sign with her pinky and thumb. I couldn't help it; I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground and found myself rolling down. I nearly fell off the roof, but I hung on to the hinge of a window for dear life. I looked at my shoulder, which must have been cut on one of Freaks razor sharp feathers, because it was gushing blood. But did I stop laughing? No. I couldn't stop. Zia and Sadie rushed forward as fast as they could without falling off themselves. I was able to get myself up by myself, but when I stood up I was woozy from the pain in my shoulder.

"Carter are you crazy?" Zia yelled.

"Are you really asking that question right now?" I smiled.

"Yes! I am! You really could have been sliced up by Freak!" She was steaming lobster red. She looked so cute when she was angry with me.

"I'm sorry!" I said, smiling, "Shelby's just so cute. That was too funny." Zia's face started to relax. Though, it was Shelby's turn to be red.

The pain in my shoulder became intense. I stumbled, but Zia and Julian caught me.

"Let's go, clumsy." Zia said. Together they got me into the mansion and onto the couch. Yeah I know, stupid way to get injured, laughing at a six year old and getting sliced by your griffin. Totally normal…

"I'll be right back. Julian, go see if Freak is okay." Julian got up, shrugged and walked off, Zia rushed down the hall to get the first aid kid. She came back a few minutes later.

She took out this yellowish cream stuff and massaged it into my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Carter, it's going to sting." I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. But why does it have to sting so much?" I asked, flinging my head back on to the couch.

Zia laughed, "Because it kills bacteria and fights any infections." Zia took out a piece of ace wrap cloth.

"Okay, lift up your arm." I did as commanded and she wrapped it around my shoulder, soon I couldn't see the blood and I started to regain focus.

"Thanks, Z." I said. She kissed me on the forehead.

"You're welcome, but next time; don't go rolling down the roof. And you might want to take some Tylenol." She handed me two little pills and I popped them down my throat. I stood up and gave Zia a hug.

"Squishing me…" she mumbled.

"Sorry."

Sadie and Bast ran in.

"Guys, you might want to come out here." Me and Zia bolted for the roof, where everyone was looking at a black glowing door that couldn't be missed.

It was a portal from the gods.

**OLA! okay, so that was ten. Yes, i am a cliff hanger author, so you can like it, love it, hit it with a brick. tell me your thoughts please! thats what counts. in order to get 11, i need.. hmm... i'll say 6 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMEG (Oh My Egyptian Gods), you guys are freakin awesome! I got like, 8 reviews in less than 2 days! WOW. Thanks to those who have reviewed and gave me suggestions. I will hopefully be able to incorporate them into the story. So without further ado, 11!**

11: Sadie

My brother has rambled on for too long. We came back to Brooklyn House. We witnessed Shelby hit on Julian. Carter got injured for a stupid reason. Nothing unusual there, right?

After we answered just about a million questions from Alyssa and Felix, we decided to gather the initiates on the terrace. We all sat around the table while Philip of Macedonia splashed around excitedly in the pool. (Why wouldn't he be excited? _I _was back.)

Everyone sat uncomfortably, while whispering among themselves. I stood up and stomped my foot on the floor. They all looked up at me.

"Hey guys. Yes, we _are_ going to tell you about what's happening. And we will answer questions. We've called you guys here to let you know what is going on." they stayed quiet and I gestured for Carter to take the floor.

"We found a camp on the Long Island sound. This isn't an ordinary camp. This camp is for Demi-gods. It's not Egyptian, but Greek. Their gods have co-existed with ours for about millennia. Of course, our gods are older, but their gods are just as strong. These Demi-gods are children of the gods, half mortal, half immortal, while we host gods themselves." Carter's voice rang out with so much confidence even I was starting to believe how urgent this was.

Carter continued, "We have just come out of a difficult war ourselves, but now, we are forced to be thrown into another one, because, Gaea, greater than their Titans and gods, is rising, and they need help. How we fit in, I have no clue. But a feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me they need us in order to defeat her."

Cleo raised her hand, "How is that possible, other gods?"

"It beats me, Cleo. But they are around, and prominent in our world." A cold spot formed in the back of my mind. Something Amos had said to us at the beginning…

"Carter! Excuse me to interrupt. But I just remembered something." I said.

"Continue." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you remember when we first came to Brooklyn house? Amos said to us, something like, 'Manhattan has other problems'. I think Amos _knew_ the whole time." when I said it aloud, I knew it was the truth.

Carter looked honestly surprised I remembered something like that. "How do we know that? Wouldn't Amos tell us something _this_ important?" Zia asked, stumped.

"I don't know, Zia. There could be reasons for it being a big secret." I replied.

"Mmm hmm…" Zia grumbled. I could tell she didn't believe one word, as I had a hard time believing it myself.

"Okay, so anyway, while we were at Camp half-blood, we met some interesting people. You all know Lacy and _Drew_? Well, _they_ are Demi-gods." I rolled my eyes. Even the thought of Drew having some type of magic irritates me.

"NO WAY!" Cleo yelled, (which was a first considering she never raises her voice) "Who's her parent? The goddess of slugs?"

"That's exactly what I said!" I said. Ha, that's funny, _I said, I said._

"Guys. FOCUS. I'm thinking it's time we paid Amos a visit." Walt said.

"I totally agree, Walt. How 'bout Zia and I go, you and Carter can have what you Americans call 'bro time'." I said. Zia looked about as excited as Carter.

"Um, Sadie―" Carter started to say.

"Oh, don't worry brother dear, I'll take precious care of your flame-lobbing girlfriend." I said, quite enthusiastically.

"I wasn't going to say―"

"No, I won't tell her you forgot to wear pants to school last Monday when you were late." I said, and yes that did happen. The initiates and I had left, while Carter struggled to get ready, he forgot to wear pants, revealing his star wars boxers to a lot of kids at school.

"Carter?" Zia asked, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to! Everyone else left, I didn't wake up on time!" Carter said defensively.

"No, do you really still wear star wars underwear?" Zia asked. Before he could answer, she cracked up laughing. Everyone else looked quite uncomfortable.

"Sadie, I'm going to kill you." Carter said as he got up. Uh-oh, I thought. I got up and started to run, Carter was right behind me.

"YEAH IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" I screamed/laughed. It actually came out sounding like, 'YEAH FF YOU CA- CATCH ME!'

"Huh?" Carter said. I stopped at one side of the island, Carter at the other. Carter started to go one way, I went the other. We circled around the island table for a mo' then I bolted again. Carter was right on my tail. I went out to the terrace and dared to look back. Worst mistake ever. Carter tackled me, lifted me over his shoulder and threw me into the freezing cold pool.

All the initiates had followed us, cheering and laughing. When they saw I had been thrown in the pool, they cracked up. Julian and Walt clapped Carter on the back. Then Walt grabbed a towel and helped me out of the pool.

"That was one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen." Walt whispered in my ear.

"Don't plan on seeing it again." I said. Walt gave me a laugh.

"That Sadie is why you don't tell people things that are supposed to be a secret." Carter said.

"Don't get a big head, if I hadn't looked back, you wouldn't have got me." I said.

"Sure…." Carter rolled his eyes.

"You just got thrown in a pool!" Felix laughed, pointing a finger at me.

"And if you keep it up, you'll be joining that list." I said. He shut up after that.

Later that night, Jaz, Julian, Carter, Zia, Bast, Walt, and I sat around a table. It was time we had a discussion.

"Bast, what about the other gods?" I said. The candle light danced on Bast's face, making her eyes look like flames.

"I don't know. I haven't had word of them. But from what you guys have told me, I would suppose they are back as well."

"What do we do, we gotta find out. If the gods are back… no we can't even think about it." Zia said.

"Yes, I know. Carter, you said you asked for an avatar, you got one, but no word from Horus?" Bast asked, looking to Carter, who looked generally freaked.

"Yeah. It wasn't like an avatar I had had before. It was― I don't know, more powerful." Carter shrugged.

"I see. And you said Amos said something about 'other problems'?" She asked.

"Yes, I think he knew the whole time." I said, and then an idea formed in my mind.

"Carter, you still have that scrying bowl, right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"It's time we had a talk with Amos." I replied. We looked at each other quickly before bolting up the stairs and to Carters room.

We went to Carter's private balcony. He sat down near the scrying bowl and said, "Show me Amos." At first nothing happened, and then the enchanted oil began to ripple.

Amos appeared; he looked as good as new. With his hair braided with Emeralds to match his suit and porkpie hat.

"Carter, Sadie. I've missed you guys. What are you calling for?" He said.

"Amos, we need to talk―" Carter began.

"Why didn't you tell us that Greek gods and goddesses co-existed with ours?" I yelled at the glossy image of my uncle.

"Because you guys were just learning about magic, if I had told you that, it would have overwhelmed you." He said.

"Well, we aren't starting out now. You could have told us. Their Demi-gods are about to fight something that might be even more dangerous than Apophis, and we wouldn't have known about the end of the world if it weren't for meeting an 8 foot Cyclops named Tyson!" I screamed. I took a deep breath. Yelling at people takes a lot of energy out of me.

"Huh?" He asked, "Never mind. I'm sorry. I was going to contact you, I think the―" He saw Bast, "Oh, I see, you've already found out. This could be bad in some ways. Yes the gods have come back, but it might mean that chaos is stirring too. And that wouldn't be good." Amos shook his head.

"We know that. Have you heard from The Rockin' Red Reaper?" I asked.

"Who?"

"SET!" I yelled.

"Well, no, not exactly. But I can sense his presence in Egypt."

"We need more information. Good night Amos." I snapped before I dragged my finger through the oil and Amos disappeared.

_Well, that was rude Sadie. _A voice said in my head. Then I went black.

**OKAY! That was 11! I hope you guys liked it. I want to hear what you think, and you don't need to say something positive, share what you disliked too so that way I can make sure I don't use the same mistakes again. Too-da-loo, read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! You guys are so awesome! Thank you guys for reviewing, or just reading it. I am sorry this chapter is late. i've had a really busy weekend. HAPPY SUMMER VACATION EVERYONE! Sorry this is really short. i've been having a bit of writers block. Ugh... So anyway, here is chapter 12! :D**

12: Sadie

I had only blacked out for a moment, but it seemed like ages, Isis had _spoken _to me.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Walt asked. Walt must have been the one who caught me because I was leaning on his arm.

"Yeah, I think so. Isis just spoke to me." I said shakily. Of course, Carter had left out this whole part, the talk with the initiates, then Amos. My gods, he's so forgetful… [Ow, Carter! It's the truth, how do you forget such an important part of the story.] Carter just biffed me on the forehead; he says I forgot to say that he was woozy and weird 'cause his whole incident. That's his fault.

"What'd she say?" Carter asked.

"When I snapped at Amos and cut the connection, she said, 'well that was rude Sadie'." I answered.

"Weird. Carter, come with me for a moment. Sadie, sit down for a few, Jaz, you too." said Zia.

Carter and Zia left the room to do who knows what, when suddenly a black vortex of swirling sands formed a door.

"Holy shit!" Walt yelled.

"Walt stay here, I'm going to get Carter and Zia." Bast and I ran into the other room to find Zia and Carter.

"Guys, you might want to come out here." I said.

We all ran back to Walt, and opened the portal door. Carter stepped through first.

A million thoughts raced through my head in a short amount of seconds, giving me a major headache. Or maybe more thoughts? No it's a headache.

Finally we reached the throne room of the gods. On the throne sat Horus, looking as annoying as ever. Next to him sat my old friend Isis. I saw Sobek, Nekhbet, Bes, Tawaret, etc, etc.

"Kiddo, get your mortal hinny over here!" Bes yelled. I ran forward and gave him a hug. Then Tawaret. Isis opened her arms to me and I gave her a hug too. I didn't bother with the others.

"Sadie, Carter. Please step forward." Horus said, his silver eye gleaming while his golden eye stalked us like Neith stalked her prey.

We did as commanded, he had said it bloody nice enough, but it was a cover that disguised his command. I glared at him as best I could, but his eyes were unsettling.

"Obviously you two have found something… quite unusual. Other gods, other types of magic. Is that not true?"

"Uh, yeah, it's true." Walt spoke up.

"Silence, Anubis, I am talking to the Kane children." demanded Horus.

"We are hardly children." I said, sticking up my chin.

"When you're older than 5,000 years old a thirteen year old girl seems like an ant."

"Sure… anyway, yeah we found other gods, and kids called Demi-gods, half god, half mortal. They are preparing to fight a terrifying earth goddess named Gaea and they need our help." Carter said.

"Yes, I know. The beginning of her rise is what has led us to return. Yet, we are stronger than ever. I guess I don't need to join the _Planet Fitness_ down the road."

"Nobody tells us anything now a day, do they?" I huffed. First Amos, now the gods. That is bloody terrible that nobody finds it important to fill us in.

"Sadie, we're sorry. But we didn't want to confuse you guys." Bast said.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't tell us _now_." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Of course I love Bast like she was my second mother, but it was no excuse for her not to tell me something this important.

"We realize this, Sadie. But, talking about the Greek gods, well, it brings up some iffy issues." Isis explained.

"I have met their king of the gods, Zeus. He seems… Irresponsible." Ra said. I just realized he was there.

"Yes but you used to be in a drooling senile body." I said.

"Sadie, that's not very fair," Zia said, "It wasn't Ra's fault he was trapped in that body for millennia, Isis demanded he go into exile so Osiris could become king."

"Zia Rashid, you should know better than to test the god." Isis said with an angry look on her face.

"Isis, Zia _is _right, to a point. But, we have bigger problems." I intervened. They both glared at me, then at each other like, _Can I incinerate her or do you want to?_

"She's right." Zia grumbled under her breath.

"Fine, Sadie, Carter, you are right. The Greeks and Romans need our help. Of course we don't know how we fit in exactly, but like all mysteries, the answer will come when the time is right. You must have the Greeks see our world as you have seen theirs in order to help each other." Isis explained.

"So what you're saying is we should invite them over for tea?"I said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Minus the tea." Isis clapped her hands together. I keep forgetting that the gods don't know about sarcasm.

"Isis, Horus. Our time is running out. These magicians need to get back." said Ra.

"You are right. Carter, Sadie. Good luck." Horus said. He waved his hand and we all appeared back at Brooklyn House.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We invite the Greeks over for…. a house party." Bast said.

**yeah, so that was 12. Like it, Love it, hit it with a brick or two. i dont care, but please review! I need 7reviews this time in order to get 13. Again, sorry it was short. i am writing a new story called Salt Moments. Why do people hate Walt and Sadie together? I love Walt! So anyway, i started writing it. it would mean a lot if you could read and review it! **

**Also thanks to:**

**annabethandpercyrules**

**irishpixie823**

**kanejackson**

**Thenightreader**

**Coffebuns**

**nico jackson**

**Wisegirl6**

**LatinAmericanGirl**

**JJL14**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**And all of the annonymous reviewers too. You guys make my day when you review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys! Kelsey here. Okay, so here is chapter 13. it took me a really long time to write 13 due to writers block. hope you like chapter 13, there is Zarter! **

13: Carter

I'm back. You didn't expect me to give Sadie the mic the whole time did you?

So yeah, I forgot _a lot_.

Honestly though, Horus and Isis confirming what we feared was enough to make anyone squirm. Horus… he seemed, I don't know? Annoyed.

_Carter, how many times must I tell you! I am not annoyed by you, but by your sister, who questioned my mother._ Horus spoke in my mind.

_Fine, whatever you say. But seriously, what else do you know? _Me and Horus had been arguing over this for the past two hours. He knows more, but he won't tell me!

_Carter, I must let you figure this out on your own. It is the way we Egyptians do things._

_C'mon, I've been the eye of Horus two times! We've saved the world together three times. Please. _I begged. I must have been making faces.

"Carter, are you okay?" Zia asked.

"Yeah, Horus won't give us any more information." I replied, trying as best as I could to glare at him.

_It is not my fault Carter. _Horus said, once again.

"Well, the faces you are making make me question whether or not you're sane." Zia said; imitating faces I must have made.

"I didn't look like that, did I?" I asked, pulling Zia close. I swept a strand of hair from her face.

"Yes, you did." said Zia, before she kissed me on the lips.

"I'll have to be more aware of that then, won't I?" I said, returning the favor. Zia wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me one more time. As Sadie walked in the room.

"Get a room!" She yelled before walking out the other door to the library.

Zia rolled her eyes, "What are we going to do with your sister?" She said, then she laughed.

"Beats me, think she'll like Antarctica?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sadie called from the room.

"I didn't say it quietly!"I yelled back.

I laughed. "C'mon, let's go call Greek Demi-gods." I wrung my fingers with Zia's; our fingers fit perfectly together, and led her up the stairs to my room. I unlocked the door and found my roommate Khufu, our baboon, eating Cheeto's on my bed.

"Khufu! How many times do I have to tell you; no eating on the bed." I said, before walking to the balcony. I don't think Khufu heard me.

"What do we say? Show me the Greeks?" Zia asked. Worst. Mistake. Ever. Instead of showing us Camp half-blood, we got a view of a naked fat guy's hind side.

"Hurry, change the image!"Zia called covering her eyes.

I looked away and said, "Show us Camp half-blood!" After a few moments, I took the chance to look. Thankfully, there was no overweight gorilla's, but we got a view of A Percy/Annabeth make out session.

I cleared my throat. They separated and looked at where they must have seen us.

"Uh, sorry, this is important." I stammered.

"No problem," Percy said, "So, what's going on."

"Our fears have been confirmed," Zia spoke up, "Our gods, they have confirmed that in order for you to defeat Gaea, you'll need our help, as hard as it is to believe. But we don't know where we fit in, and there was something about Romans?" Zia looked to me.

"Yeah, something about Roman Demi-gods." I said.

"Um, yeah, we know. We have quite a few Roman friends, Jason, Hazel, and Frank for instance." Annabeth confirmed.

"Oh, well, Isis said we need to let you guys see our world, my sister suggested inviting you to where we do our magic. So, bring whoever you want, Zia, I and my griffin can come pick you up in the morning." I said.

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Percy asked.

"Um, this is coming from the boy who defeated the titan lord Kronos? What could happen at a magician's house party?" Annabeth said, punching Percy lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, I guess so. So yeah, we'll be ready." Percy said.

"Okay then. We will see you guys tomorrow." Zia said, and then wiped her fingers across the oil, causing Percy and Annabeth to disappear.

We walked down stairs without talking. When I looked around I realized we had a problem.

"Um, Z, we have a lot of work to do." I said, gesturing around the room. Thoth had his latest pedicure; the couches had been clawed by Khufu. A curtain was half on the wall. The lamp shade had been colored with crayons by the ankle biters. A flattened basketball was stomped into the ground, don't ask me how, I don't know.

"I agree. Shall I?" Zia said. She took out her wand and started shooting spells like, 'stain remover!', and 'scrape the floor!' Most of the spells I didn't recognize.

Zia kept whipping spells at the mess, for ten minutes we cleaned up the great room with magic.

_You do realize you still have the whole mansion to clean, right? _Horus asked.

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock! _I replied.

_Did you really just say, 'no poop Sherlock'? _Horus replied. Gods, they are so dense.

_Whatever, just, I don't know. Go back to sleep?_

_If you say so! _I heard snoring for about five seconds before he zoned out.

"Okay, let's go to the next room." I said.

"Can we hold on? I need a break." Zia said before going to plop down on the couch.

"Okay then." I sat down next to Zia and put my arm around her shoulders. She put her head on my chest and inhaled.

"I'm tired. I haven't ever used those spells." Zia mumbled into my shirt.

"Rest for a little bit, I'll start in the library." I said.

"You're the best." Zia said, and then she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, slightly more passionate. When we broke apart, Zia smiled at me.

"I know." I said sarcastically before getting up and walking to the library.

Thankfully, the library wasn't as a disaster as I thought. Cleo kept in pretty good condition. But Khufu's cheerios were all over the floor and the shelves. Cleo left some scrolls on a table. A Shabti helper was missing an arm, the usual. It didn't take too much effort to clean. I just said, "Hi-Nehm!" a few times and everything was back to normal.

"Oh, hi Carter, wow, this place looks great!" Cleo said.

"Thanks. We have Greeks coming over tomorrow, so if you could get the Shabti to help clean the mansion, that would be just great." I said before waving good bye and walking to the next room.

"Uh, sure!" I heard Cleo call.

"Hey Z, you ready to do the next room?" I asked. Zia's response was a snore.

"Okay then." I murmured under my breath. I walked over to the couch and scooped Zia into my arms and carried her up to her room.

After a few more― actually make that a lot more― rooms, the mansion looked decent. I crashed on the bed in my room when someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, Carter, do you have, I don't know, like a fire extinguisher?" Sadie asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zia's gone haywire again. She blew up the microwave, it's on fire." Sadie said, so calm it was scary.

"WHAT?"I yelled. I got up and ran to the infirmary, where I grabbed a fire extinguisher (which was bedazzled thanks to Shelby and her magic crayons).

"Duck!" Walt yelled as a column of fire shot over my head.

"Zia, you need to calm down!" Jaz screamed. It didn't really help though, just turned Zia's attention to Jaz.

Zia sent a fire ball spiraling towards Jaz, though Jaz just stood there. Julian lunged towards Jaz and knocked her to the ground, just in time.

"Hey, Z, you need to calm down, take a breather." I said. I just walked up to Zia and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked at me then to the fire she'd caused and collapsed in my arms.

I tossed the extinguisher to Sadie. "Deal with this; I'll be back in a minute. I need to get her temperature down." I must have had a really pleading look on my face, because she just nodded and started to attack he flames.

I carried Zia to the clinic, where Jaz had ran to meet me at.

"Okay, Carter bring her in here and set her on the stretcher." She ordered.

"Okay, now go to the freezer and grab me a bag of ice and a cup of COLD water." Another demand, I ran to the freezer/fridge and grabbed what Jaz had asked for.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see," Jaz began, "Now step back."

I stepped back about two feet when Jaz put the bag of ice on the table and poured the water on Zia. Zia spit and sputtered. Then she started to cough. I had a moment of panic, like what had happened at her tomb.

"What in the gods?" She screamed. She started to ignite her hands but Jaz handed her the icepack. Zia took a few deep breaths.

"I did it again didn't I?" Zia asked.

"Yeah, we need a new microwave, and a new floor in the kitchen." Jaz said.

Zia looked to me, "That bad, huh? I need to get a handle on that."

"It's okay Z; you didn't mean to blow up the kitchen. It could have happened to anybody. I mean, seriously, how many times have we had to fix the great room this week because Sadie lost her temper and used the Ha-di spell?" I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sadie yelled from somewhere. Zia and I laughed. Jaz just rolled her eyes.

"Okay you guys, Zia you need to rest, Carter go help your sister with the fire damage. I have some spells I need to work on." With that, I was shoved out the clinic door, and Jaz headed towards the library.

I popped my head back into the door, "You okay in here?" I asked Zia.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few." replied Zia.

"'kay," I said, and then I turned down the hall and nearly ran into Sadie.

"Carter, stop being so clumsy, if you are going down there to help, don't bother. We put it out and mopped up the water. It's like 10:00 at night; I would go get some sleep." Sadie said. Sadie patted my shoulder and walked away.

I wasn't in a hurry to go to sleep, but my eyelids had a different idea. I didn't even make it to my room; I just crashed on the couch. Let's just say, I slept like a rock.

That is, until Zia woke me up at 2 a.m.

"Carter, wake up!" Zia whispered, shaking my shoulder vigorously.

"Mmmm…" I groaned.

"I need to talk to you." Zia said a bit louder. I turned over and sat up.

"What's up Z?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes so I could see better. I looked up at Zia, whose eyes were kind of frantic. Another nightmare.

"Can we go up on the roof or for a walk? I don't want to wake anyone up." Zia said.

"Little late for that." I said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go." I said. I got up and took Zia's hand. We walked in silence to the park a little ways down the street. Zia kept looking away, like she was watching for someone.

"Is this an okay place to stop?" Zia asked, gesturing to a bench on the right hand side of us.

"Yeah, this is fine." We went to go sit down. Zia put her head on my shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"A memory." Zia answered, sighing.

"Really? What was it?" I asked, stroking Zia's hair.

"One of the last times with my family," Zia's voice cracked.

"Shhh… its okay Zia." I soothed.

"We, we had gone out of our village, something mother insisted on never doing. But we went anyway; my father wanted me to see something besides my small community. I now know why. They knew something bad might happen to them, and soon. They wanted to take me on one last adventure. I had a dream, well more of a Ba vision. I saw my father's ghost." She started to sob. She put her face into my chest and cried while I rubbed her back and told her everything would be alright.

"It's okay Z. do you want to say anymore?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to have someone to talk to." Zia took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"You got a little makeup on your face." I gave a light laugh and wiped under her eyes.

"Thanks Carter, for being there for me."

"You know I'll always be there for you Z." I replied. I kissed Zia on the forehead and she returned the favor by kissing me on the lips.

"That never ceases to take my breath away." I whispered in Zia's ear. She kissed me again.

"Good. Let's go back."

We walked back to Brooklyn House in less time than it seemed. When we walked in, I almost fainted. There in the kitchen was a bare butt. Then I realized, it was only Khufu and took a sigh of relief.

"What?" Zia asked.

"I just though… you know what never mind, it's nothing." I replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go to bed." Zia said, and then she kissed me on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

I was so tired; I just crashed on the couch again.

The next morning was a blur until it was time to leave. Overnight, Felix had gotten an interest in playing the Trombone, and that instrument is what I woke up to.

"FELIX!"I groaned.

"I thought you guys encouraged interests and learning?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we do, but not AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING!"I screamed.

"Carter, what's all the yelling about?" Sadie started; Felix blew into the Trombone, "OH MY GOD! What is that terrible sound?"

"Felix's new fetish…" I grumbled.

"Felix, don't be ridiculous, you know Carters getting old, and he has hearing issues. Why don't you play the Trombone louder?"

"Sadie I'―" I was cut off by Felix's horn. "OH MY GODS!" I am going to _kill_ Sadie later.

"Gods, Carter, let's go, before I die." Zia said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the roof.

"No arguing on that one." I said.

"Carter, um, I don't think this boat is big enough." Zia said.

"Uh, hmmm, WALT!" I called.

Walt came running to the roof.

"What's up?"

"Do you have a charm that can make the dinghy 3x bigger?" I asked.

"Hmm… let me see. Camels, rowboat, vegetable garden―don't know why I have that one, scorpion summoning, ah, yes, size changer." Walt tossed the charm to me.

"Okay so what do I do?" I asked.

"What you do is you put it to the boat and think a number XL or a number XS. You know, small, la―"

"Yeah, I know Walt." I interrupted.

"Anyway, we have to get going, Walt. But thanks." Zia said. Zia took the charm and put it to the boat. Almost instantly the bout began to grow like one of those 'just add water!' toys.

Walt jumped off the roof and landed on the closest balcony. Surprisingly he landed on his feet.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Zia.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, and with that we jumped into the extra large dinghy and set flight over Manhattan.

We flew over Manhattan for less than 10 minutes, cracking jokes and laughing at pedestrian's expressions.

After about fifteen minutes, we landed at the strawberry fields, where Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Frank, Drew, and Lacy waited for us.

"Good morning Demi-gods, are you guys ready for a tour of Egyptian magician fun!" I said this like an announcer. "This is Freak, my chaotic griffin, don't worry he won't eat you, most likely. Please stay away from the razor sharp wings; they will slice you to shreds!"

"Woo! Let's go!" Leo screamed then he jumped in the boat.

"Fine, but my nails better not get ruined." Drew added.

Everyone climbed on board the over sized dinghy and sat down.

"Um, you might not want to do that, if you stand up, you won't get as nauseous." Zia suggested. Drew stood up first.

"Ugh, I never signed up for this, I thought if I went, at least I could see Walt, or that other amazing guy Sadie hangs out with." Drew said.

"Um, you do realize my sister is _dating_ Walt, right?" I said. Sadie was not going to like this.

"That never stopped me." smirked Drew.

Zia's hand ignited, "Zia…" I said. She looked at me and the ball of fire went out.

"Hun, it's not nice to torch people, ya know." Drew said sweetly. She was charm-speaking, that's what Lacy had been talking about.

"So is stealing people's boyfriends." Zia muttered.

The ride back to Brooklyn house was a nightmare. People threw up over the sides, Drew almost got torched by Zia, Lacy started hyperventilating, Hazel somehow summoned jewels from the earth, and yelled at us not to touch then, Percy looked like he was about to jump off the side of the boat, I didn't think that air travel bothered people so much.

Finally Freak landed on the Brooklyn House roof.

"Welcome, to Brooklyn House. Please do not be frightened by a giant baboon, or a large albino crocodile. If a six year old offers you a crayon, it is best to decline." I told our visitors.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Percy said.

"Then welcome to Brooklyn house." someone said from behind me. a chill ran down my spine.

_Horus_ has decided to crash the party.

**that was 13. hope you all liked it. i need 10 reviews in order for you guys to get 14. i am not going to be able to update for about a week due to me being on a family vacation. sorry! **

**i would like to thank Annabethandpercyrules for helping me with ideas for this chapter. technically she helped me write this! so, thanks! i also thank my constant reviewers, which i dont feel like writing down all th names, but you know who you are! so thank you very very much! **

**-Kels**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Kelsey here, okay so I really like this chapter. It's the most fun chapter I have written. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are awesome! Thank you all for reviewing constantly. I love the reviews. It makes me happy! Okay well, I hope you like this chapter, so without further ado, chapter 14! Oh! And I realize I only got 8 reviews, but I'm a softy and I couldn't wait any longer to put this chapter up! and before i forget, there is a poll up on my profile for favorite TKC characters, please take a look and vote! the character with the most votes will be the main character for a new one shot i want to do! so if you want your favorite character in a one shot, plz vote. :D**

14: Carter

I turned around to find my godly friend Horus. He was dressed in a gold suit with a silver shirt underneath. His sunglasses had a black rim, but the lenses were opposite to his eyes (gold rim, silver eye, and vise versa).

"HELLO GREEKS!" bellowed Horus, "I am Horus the avenger, falcon god, so on and so on. You may bow before me!"

"Horus, these guys don't worship Egyptian gods." I said.

"Of course they do, Egypt has been around much, much longer than Greece or Rome. They shall bow." He laughed, like this was a joke. I knew there was no point arguing with him.

I turned towards me and Sadie's new friends and gave them a pleading look. Reluctantly they bowed awkwardly.

"Sorry guys, Horus has an ego bigger than the country he is from." I said.

"Carter! Do you mean it?" Horus said happily.

"And he doesn't know that that ISN'T a compliment!" This time I turned towards Horus and pushed him down the stairs.

"Pushy, pushy, you know what would happen 4,000 years ago? You would be turned into a lotus flower!" Horus yelled when he got to the bottom.

"My gods of Egypt he is annoying…" I muttered under my breath, rubbing my temple.

"Uh, is he always like that?" Percy asked, "He seemed like he shouldn't be having caffeine but has 2 or 3 cups anyway."

"No, he just likes to be annoying, and Sadie probably put a spell on him to make him act all crazy."

"I HEARD THAT CARTER!" Sadie shouted, then she ran up the stairs.

"For those who don't know, this is my chaotic sister, Sadie." I introduced.

"Hello! You've all met my annoying brother by now, don't worry, all Kane's are not like him!" Sadie said, then she stared walking and waved her hand in a 'come along' movement.

The Demi-gods followed my sister, which would probably be a mistake in the sometime near future, but me and Zia trailed along in the back of the group.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're boring." Zia said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know, Sadie just wants to make me seem lame. They'll see how 'lame' Sadie is when she can't figure out how to unlock her I-pod. That's her most prized possession." I said.

"Carter, what did you do?" Zia asked.

"I broke into her I-pod and changed the password to something so easy Khufu could figure it out, but so complicated the dumb blonde doesn't have a chance." I explained.

Zia stared at me blankly, then her expression turned to anger, "Do you have a death wish or something? Sadie is going to _kill_ you!" said Zia.

"Just trust me. It's payback for putting whipped cream and hot fudge in my shorts when I was sleeping." Last week, as I was ready to go to bed, I heard giggling behind my door. I figured it was just one of the girls walking by. So I got into bed as usual, and clapped for the lights to turn off. I got all covered in my sheets and put my headphones in, Sadie had decided I needed something fun, so she got me an I-pod. As I lay in bed with my headphones in, my eyelids started to feel heavy. Before I knew it, I was sleeping.

The worst came next, someone came in, but I was sleeping, so it seemed like a dream. Then I became cold, like someone had taken off my comforter.

Then…

"AHHHH!" I screamed, hot fudge that was still hot was in my shorts, and it _burned_. Whipped cream covered my shins down, like someone had decided I would make a perfect ice-cream sundae, minus the ice-cream. I turned to see Sadie laughing by my door, nearly on the floor 'cause she couldn't contain her laughter.

I came back to reality and shuddered at the memory.

"Oh my gods, she really did that?" Zia laughed.

"Yeah, and the fudge was still hot." I complained.

"Oh, Sadie is going to have it coming." Zia said.

"I know, and you want to know what I put as a password?" I asked.

"What?"

"Hot fudge," I said. I thought it was pretty ingenious. I mean come on, Sadie would never figure it out, not by a long shot. She probably wouldn't even know this was revenge.

"Carter, that's genius yet so simple." Zia said, before walking on.

"Yeah, even Khufu could figure it out. Yet Sadie wouldn't even think about it."

We walked into the great room and I headed to the front of the group. Shelby was chasing the ankle-biters around, waving her crayon like a sword. Julian was looking in a mirror, making faces. Jaz and Alyssa were talking amongst themselves, using their hands for gesticulations. Walt and Sean were doing sword play and broke an expensive vase. I looked at the Greeks, who stood there in either awe, or horror. I would guess the second one.

"GUYS!" I screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me and Sadie.

"Um, sorry. I'll fix the vase." Sean said, then he used the Hi-nehm spell and the vase pieced together and put itself back on the corner table.

"Listen up! These are our new… friends from Camp half-blood and―" She turned to Hazel.

"Camp Jupiter." She offered.

"What Hazel said. Anyway, they are here to see what life is like for us. We have seen their world, they must see ours." Sadie finished.

"Do not pile them with a million questions, Shelby?" I said. Shelby tuned towards me and nodded.

"Just treat them as if they were some of us. Show them what we do here and so on." I continued. The initiates shrugged their shoulders or nodded then either went back to what they were doing or watched the Greeks awkwardly.

"So, um, what should we do?" Jason Grace asked.

"Mingle, and um, you might want to keep a distance with anybody," I put my hand down to about three feet, "Yay tall."

"Who's _that_?" Drew pointed to Julian. Leave it to her to not notice people who'd been in her class for almost a year now…

"You're kidding right? He's been in your grade for a year now. But I guess with that acorn sized brain of yours, you'd have trouble remembering. That's _Julian_." Sadie said the last part very slowly.

Drew flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked towards Julian. She sat down, and every time she scooted closer to Julian, he scooted farther away. Finally, after there was no more couch to sit on, Julian got up and walked up the stairs, a very angry, very frizzy Drew following behind him.

"How DARE you walk away from me!" Drew shouted as she ran up the stairs to catch up.

"Okay, just don't do _that_." I said to the Greeks. Jaz came up to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Jaz, I'm the 'medic' here and I'm an initiate." She said as she shook Piper Mc Leans hand.

"Hey, I'm Piper, and this is Hazel." She gestured to Hazel who'd been standing next to her.

"Hi." Hazel said with a smile. The three of them walked over to Alyssa and they were just talking and laughing in minutes.

Walt was playing basketball and that must have caught Jason's attention because he walked towards the practice room.

That left Lacy, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, and Nico.

"Hi, I'm Felix!" Felix said, going down the line and shaking everybody's hand with a giant grin on his face.

"Hi…" Percy said with a small smile on his face.

"Felix, I think I saw one of your penguins on the roof, I would go see if he has been eaten by Freak yet." I said.

"OH NO, NO, NO! I'm going to kill that psychotic griffin if he ate my penguins!" Felix started running up the stairs.

"What was that al―" Annabeth started.

"You don't want to know." I reassured her.

A horn blew from the training room, sword play practice. We had realized that some of the initiates were getting lazy physical wise. So me and Sadie got together and planned a specific time to exercise. The trainees seemed to like it. Especially when they beat their opponent. Every week we even have a tournament. That just happened to be today.

"Okay guys! You know what that means! To the training room…!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"You'll see, you're gonna like it." I said then I started walking towards the training room. They all followed.

When we got to the training room, they all gasped. Sadie and Walt had outdone themselves. Even I was at a loss for words. There was a rectangular box, like a boxing ring 2 times too long. Above were strobe lights and a fog machine came from somewhere. Spotlights were placed in opposite corners of the training room.

"Do you do this _every_ week?" Jason asked as he trotted over.

"Eh, sometimes it's a bit more subtle." I answered.

"This is freakin awesome!" Leo said.

Sadie got into the ring and took the chord-less microphone. She patted her hand to the top, which made a horrendous noise and everybody looked to where it came from.

"Hello… Initiates of Brooklyn House, and half-bloods of Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter! It's time for sword-play mania..! Initiates, you know the rules. It's okay as long as nobody is killed. You must stay inside the ring; the first person to fall to the ground for 10 seconds loses. You may use whatever weapon you have, despite the name. That means swords, knives, daggers, staffs, wands, fire, magic, potions, etc, etc. And _everybody_ has to go at it." Sadie explained.

"This is crazy, I love it." Percy said.

"We do this every week. It's really fun." Zia replied.

"Okay! Who'd like to go first, the first volunteer picks his or her opponent." Sadie said through the microphone.

"I'll go first!" Shelby shouted. You guys are probably all thinking, _but she's so small, how could she possibly have a chance?_ Well, Shelby is scary good at this. She wins a lot of the times, and nobody goes easy on her.

"C'mon up Shelby! Who will your opponent be?" Sadie bent down to ask her. Shelby took the microphone and stood up on a chair. Then she pointed to Frank.

"You, yeah, I'm talking to you water buffalo!" Shelby shouted nodding her head.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I'm not fighting a six year old girl." Frank mumbled.

"Don't underestimate her. She's scary good at this." I warned. Reluctantly, Frank got up to the ring and took out a spear.

"Let's go little girl, I don't wanna see any tears though." He said.

"Oh, I won't be the one crying ox boy." I had to laughed, I couldn't help it.

"We'll see about that."

Shelby took out a box of crayons. Frank laughed. Then Shelby took out a flamingo pink crayon and it morphed into an actual flamingo, except it was taller than Frank.

"Holy Mars!" Frank shouted. The flamingo screeched. Then Shelby started karate chopping the air. The flamingo copied her movements, feathers flew everywhere covering Frank. Frank threw the spear, which pulverized the bird, the flamingo reduced back to a crayon that was broken in a few separate pieces.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Shelby screeched. Then she took out a purple-grayish crayon. I thought to myself, _uh-oh…_this particular crayon was very hard to defeat.

The crayon morphed into a hippo and charged Frank. He shape shifted into a frog and jumped over the hippo. I had no idea he could do that so I was shell-shocked. Frank jumped into the air again and lunged at Shelby, he hit her in the gut and she flew backwards before falling to the ground.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Sadie and everybody else chanted.

"Night night…" Shelby mumbled in her sleep.

"8…9…10! And the winner is Frank Zhang!" Sadie boomed. The crowd went wild. Jaz and Alyssa came over and picked up a sleeping Shelby. You see, if you're a guy and you knock out a girl, you aren't penalized because it's practice for the real world. You aren't going to go easy on a magician just because it's female.

"Okay then, who's the next victim? I mean contender." Sadie said. everybody laughed.

Drew raised her hand. "I'll go." She said. a collective Ooooo… went through the crowd.

"Ugh, who's it going to be then _Drew_?" Sadie said with distaste.

"Why, she's already on the stage." Drew said.

"I hope you realize, you're going down Barbie." Sadie challenged. Sadie took out her staff and wand. Was that… lip gloss that Drew took out?

"You're going to fight me with lip gloss?" Sadie laughed.

"Don't underestimate beauty, Kane."

"Alright then, let's go." Sadie threw her staff, which turned into a dangerous lioness. Drew unscrewed her lip gloss, which turned into a dagger about a foot and a half long.

"Since when does she have that?" I heard Piper ask Jason next to her.

"Dunno." Her boyfriend replied.

Sadie ordered the lioness to attack. The lioness lunged, but Drew slid under it with impeccable speed. She slashed at the lioness' side. The lioness roared, and then shrunk into a staff.

Sadie held her hand out and the staff flew to her side. She spoke a command and the staff turned into a sword.

"Since when can her staff morph into a sword?" I asked.

"Dunno." Walt replied.

"OH, you wanna play dirty Drew, and then let's make it equal." Sadie swung at Drew and hit her in the side with the butt of her sword. Drew stumbled back in surprise, then regained focus and lashed out towards Sadie. Drew sliced at Sadie and hit cut her arm. The gash was serious, but my sister didn't pay much attention to it. She swung at Drew and a slice appeared on Drew's leg, not so serious. Sadie swung again and hi her harder with the butt of the sword, Drew fell to the ground. Everyone began counting, _1…2…3…4…5… _Drew got up. Drew jabbed at Sadie, but Sadie side stepped so Drew lunged at pure air. Everyone was cheering and whooping.

Sadie's face was turning green from the pain of the gash. Drew just looked plain exhausted. I stood up and ran to the ring.

"Okay, you guys both look too terrible to continue, so we'll call it a draw." I said. Both girls looked at me evilly but turned and walked off. Sadie went to go find Jaz, while Drew crashed on the bleachers next to Julian, who scooted over.

"'kay, who wants to go next?" I asked. Leo stood up and walked to the ring.

"I want to fight Zia, flame thrower to flame thrower." He said. My girlfriend smirked, and then climbed into the ring.

"Good luck Valdez." Zia said. I took Zia over to the side.

"Okay, you gotta be careful, you don't want to let Ra's power take over again and make you unstoppable." She kissed me on the cheek in response and walked to her corner. I jumped over the side and took my seat.

They ignited their hands. Zia shot flames towards Leo, but Leo didn't seem fazed. He shot a column of fire at Zia, but Zia ducked. Then Zia did something I had never seen her do. She created a spear of pure light, but it seemed very solid. Then she rolled it at Leo, because it was too tall to throw. It hit Leo so hard; he flew into the ropes and over the side.

"1..! 2..! 3..! 4..! 5..! 6..! 7..! 8..! 9..! 10..!" Zia won. Everyone cheered.

Then, Sadie ran in. Her arm was bandaged, and she no longer looked green, but a look of surprise was on her face.

"SORRY TO INTERUPT BUT THERE IS A MESSAGE FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" She shouted, extra loud.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a nervous look then followed Sadie. I followed.

"Okay, um, Walt, be the announcer, continue the games." I said before running to follow the others.

"It just appeared out of nowhere." Sadie said, holding an envelope that said, TO DEMI-GODS, in bold writing.

"Well open it." Sadie urged, handing the letter to Percy.

"Okay, okay. _Annabeth, Percy and crew, this is Gleeson Hedge, I have news of a Demi-god somewhere in Brooklyn. I have been tracking him/her it, whatever you call them. I have found the location, it's at BAG. Drew and Lacy's school. I need you guys to pick them up because I was sent to North Dakota. Grover will be waiting for you. Good luck, Coach Hedge._" Percy finished reading.

"Well, that lazy Satyr…" Annabeth said.

"Okay, one; who's Gleeson Hedge? Two; who's Grover?" Sadie asked.

"Gleeson is our recruiter; he gets Demi-gods safely to Camp half-blood. Sometimes he sends us to do his work, like now. Dunno why he sent a letter, but he probably didn't want to bother Iris. Grover is our friend, he's also a Satyr. He's been recruiting Satyrs to follow the path of Pan and we haven't seen him in a while." Percy continued.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sadie said.

"Um…" Annabeth started to say.

"What, you don't honestly think we aren't coming, do you? We need to work together, and in order to do that we need to understand each other's worlds." Sadie finished.

"Ugh, fine― you have a decent point I guess. But we just can't pop up wherever we want. We have to wait for a time where there will be a lot of people, usually if there is a Demi-god, there's also a monster nearby. So if there is a lot of people, it will be harder for the monster to get to the Demi-god, and we can get to them before anything bad happens." Percy explained.

Then it hit me. "I got it. Sadie―you and Jaz were going on about some dance that was going on at school in a few days, but that was about two days ago. Wouldn't that be a good time to get the Demi-god?" I asked.

"Carter, that's brilliant!" Annabeth clapped her hands together.

"The dance is tomorrow at 7, so we'd have plenty of time to get ready for the dance too. Stop looking at me like that, you have to dress presentable, it's a school formal. You can't just go in jeans and your orange camp T-shirt. You have to be presentable." Sadie said.

"Fine, then we will meet back here at 6:30, ready to go. We will see you guys tomorrow." Annabeth said.

And with that, we had a new side project.

Find a Demi-god.

**So guys, how'd you all like it. I want detailed reviews on this, in order to get chapter 15, I need, hmm, well I'm feeling crazy, let's say… 9 reviews, just because it's a random number. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

**I want to say thank you to:**

**Annabethandpercyrules;**** for giving me so many great ideas. **

**ArtemisandOrion;**** I'm sorry I didn't use your idea, but I'll use it next time. I'm thinking of having Drew babysit the ankle-biters. That should be fun.**

**Yibyab12;**** wow, that was one of the longest reviews I had gotten, thanks so much! **

**Irishpixie823; ****thank you for being a constant reviewer! It makes me happy that people keep reading!**

**Leafpelt159907;**** no I'm not a professional. I'm just an eighth grade girl. Thanks! I try my best to make the characters not OOC. **

**Undercover magician; ****I'm sorry I didn't use your idea, though I really liked it. Maybe I'll use it in a later chapter. I think Clarisse would win that fight.**

**And thanks to all my anonymous reviewers. I realize I didn't mention all authors, I kind of just did people who reviewed for 12/ 13. But you guys are awesome too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I still can't I almost have 100 reviews! Okay I have like, 90, but it's still close. Okay, I created two OC's! And, I hope you like them. So, without further ado, chapter 15.**

15: Sadie

I am back baby!

So yeah, Greeks visited, me and Drew fought and she almost won, Frank was the first person to beat Shelby, blablabla. Oh yes! The dance and we need to find a new Demi-god. That should be fun. It was a formal dance, but that didn't mean you had to wear a dress, I just said that so they didn't show up in matching orange T-shirts. That would be a nightmare…

I was looking through _People_ magazine, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Walt, c'mon in." I said. I thought it was Walt anyway. I turned around to find Zia.

"Hey Sadie, sorry but I'm not Walt. I don't have anything semi-formal to wear." Zia said.

I thought for a minute, what could Zia wear. People do wear simple dresses, I'm just not a dress type of person.

"What about that purple and grey stripped dress that Carter bought you? That's a really pretty dress. And I think I have some shoes that would match." I said. Zia looked at me gratefully and went to go put the dress on. She came back a few minutes later.

"How does this look?" She asked.

I have to say, Zia is out of my brother's league by a long shot. Zia's coppery colored skin look warm against the purple stripe.

"How are you dating my brother again?" I said jokingly. Zia laughed. Since she had started dating my brother Zia and I had become good friends.

"Okay, never mind that; let's see what I have for shoes." I led her to my walk in closet. I turned on the light and she gasped.

"Why don't _I_ have a closet like this?" Zia asked.

"Because I'm just that awesome." I replied. We looked through my shoes for about a half hour. Finally we found a pair that matched. They were short brown leather boots with two buckles on the side. They were cute, and made the outfit seem less formal. They also matched the dress.

"Okay, now you just have to do your hair and makeup." I said.

"Thanks Sadie." Zia said, and then she gave me a quick hug and walked out of my room. I huffed a sigh. I still had nothing to wear.

I went back to looking in my magazine. I kept flipping the pages aimlessly. Then I stopped. The outfit in the picture was a white strapless top that fanned out at the waist and stopped at the hip, the bottoms were black skinny jeans, and the shoes―the shoes were to die for. They were pink wedge booties, with grey bows on the side. I took out my wand. Man, I loved this spell.

The clothes appeared in my closet a second later. I slipped them on and left my blonde hair down with a pink streak in my hair, to match the shoes. I did my makeup simple, eyeliner and mascara, with light pink gloss. So yeah, I looked amazing, but when don't I?

I walked down stairs and found Walt waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. You look great." Walt replied.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said, though the truth was very different. My heart was beating like humming birds wings. Walt was wearing dark wash jeans with a grey flannel shirt. I could barely stop myself from gaping and drooling.

"Okay then, let's go lady Kane." I linked my arm with Walt's and we strolled out the door. We took a cab to the school, where Walt, Carter, Zia, and I waited for Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay where are they?" I asked after about five minutes of waiting.

"Oh my gods! We were supposed to wait for them at Brooklyn House, weren't we?" Carter asked. Now that I thought about it, I realized it was the truth.

"Good thing I was smart enough to get Annabeth's emergency cell phone number just in case." I said. Apparently Demi-gods having cell phones is like a bad omen. It attracts monsters and such.

I dialed the number into my I-phone. One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello?" I heard Annabeth say on the other line.

"Hey it's Sadie, we are at the school. We forgot we were supposed to wait for you guys."

"Sadie you * #%&, you were supposed to #& %(*&^ wait for us!" Wow, I never saw Annabeth as the curse word type.

"Yeah, were sorry! But you need to hurry up and get here." I said, before hitting 'end'.

"Was that _Annabeth_ who was swearing?" Walt asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's mad, very mad." I said.

We waited for about a half hour before we even saw a taxi. Then we realized it was just the principle and had to wait ANOTHER half an hour. Then they decided to show up. Annabeth wore a lacy white dress and brown boots. Percy wore light wash jeans and a beige dress shirt. No offense to them, but with the brown boots and light wash jeans and black dress shirt. They looked almost cute together.

"Thanks a lot, now we are definitely _late_." I said.

"We wouldn't have been if you had remembered you were supposed to meet us at Brooklyn House." replied Percy.

"Blame it on the magician, is that how it is?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Good, you're catching on." Percy said.

"Ya know what―"

"Guys, can you finish this later, we have to go to the dance." Zia said, annoyed.

"Fine," I snapped. We walked into the school gymnasium, which thankfully did not smell like feet tonight, and looked around.

A small stage was set up in the front, with massive speakers on either side. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling. A set of strobe lights like from the previous night beamed from one of the walls.

"Well, this will be very, very fun." I said with an evil grin.

Kids crowded the dance floor, dancing with their friends, dates, or even people they don't like. I spotted Drew, trying to get Julian to dance with her. Julian was a few inches taller than her, but he seemed terrified by her. Drew wouldn't leave him alone. I have never seen Drew desperate before, it was hilarious.

"PLEASE go away, I'm begging you. I have a girlfriend." Julian said.

"Who is she then?" Drew asked with her hands on her hips. By some miracle, Jaz walked by.

Julian stopped Jaz and put his arm around her, "Drew, Jaz is my girlfriend."

"I am?" Jaz asked. Julian gave her a pleading look.

"Oh yeah that's right, I keep forgetting that we're actually dating." Jaz acted. Drew turned tomato red with anger.

"I don't buy it Julian." She said. Then she stormed off, it might have been my imagination, but her eyes looked watery. I almost felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry Jaz, I panicked." Julian said.

"Might as well play it up then." Jaz said, before kissing him full on the lips and then pulling him to the dance floor. Julian was still gaping.

"I will never again underestimate Jaz." I mumbled under my breath. Then I turned to Walt.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said, then kissed him on the cheek and went to find a girls room.

I walked into the bathroom and was hit in the head with a toilet paper roll and the muffled cries of a certain frizzy haired girl.

"Well that was rude." I muttered.

"Go away Sadie!" Drew screamed.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." I said, and then sighed warily. "Fine, what's wrong Drew?" I said sitting next to her on the floor on my sweater.

"Why are you comforting me?" Drew said between sobs.

"Because as much as I hate you, I don't like seeing people cry." which was true.

"Julian and _Jaz_? Why would he want that goody two shoes blonde?" she snapped.

"I don't know, maybe you're not Julian's type?" I said.

"Don't joke around Kane, I'm everybody's type." Wow, someone was very full of themselves.

"Listen, I'm trying my hardest to be nice, but you're so thick. I'm going to go have fun, when you get over the fact that not every boy you see is going to like you, go enjoy yourself. The end." I snapped the last part and stormed out the bathroom door leaving a very surprised and confused Drew sitting on the floor with makeup running down her face.

I walked back to the gym and put my hands over Walt's eyes from behind.

"Hello?" Walt said, prying my hands from his eyes and turning to face me.

"Hi, ready to have fun?" I asked giving him the creepiest smile I could manage without laughing.

"Yes, yes I am. Your brother and Zia are equally clueless when it comes to dancing." Walt said, nodding to the awkward couple as they stepped all over each other's feet.

"I agree, but it's almost cute in a way." I agreed. I took Walt's hand and led him to the dance floor. There was a monster here, somewhere, and a Demi-god. We had to find them, and safely bring them to camp Half-blood, while not getting demolished and found out about. All while trying to have fun at the dance.

"Keep your eyes open for anything that might seem strange." Walt said over the music coming from the booming speakers.

"Got it! Let's dance, now, find Demi-god later." I replied. Then One Direction came on and all the girls screamed. **[A/N: Do not go on without opening a new tab or grabbing your I-pod and putting on STOLE MY HEART. THIS IS A MUST! Ha-ha.] **

"Dance." I said, taking Walt's hands and putting them on my hips. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and swung my hips back and forth to the song. I must admit, I'm not really a One Direction fan, but I did love this song.

Walt took my hand and spun me around in a circle to the song, before kissing me passionately. I returned the favor, it seemed that time stopped when we shared the kiss, like the world was spinning and everything was going blurry. Walt cupped my face in his hands. I was feeling slightly dizzy as we made out, our tongues in a fierce war against each other. Then I heard the crash and we broke apart.

"C'mon, I think we've found our monster and/or Demi-god." I said.

We ran towards the sound and I caught Carter's eye. We had a silent agreement, _go find Percy and Annabeth._ Carter and Zia ran one way searching for the couple, while Walt and I went to find a potentially dangerous monster.

We ran to down the hall, following the clashing of chairs, where would there be so many chairs?

"The cafeteria," we said at once. And we were right; through the glass of the door I could see a massive monster. A giant bull that stood on its hinge legs, with one horn on one side of its head. I saw two kids, a boy and a girl, Sarah Saturday and Zack Jeffery. They were backed up against the wall.

Sarah reached for Zack's hand; they were best friends but nothing more from what I knew. They were both sort of outcasts. I've talked to Sarah once or twice, she was quite nice. She had pretty, curly, maroon red hair, brown eyes, and a few freckles across her nose. Zack was tall and muscular with bleach blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. I don't know how they were unpopular.

"Please, leave us alone!" Sarah cried out.

The creature snorted in disagreement, then prepared to charge.

"Sarah, go. I'll be fine, I promise you." Zack said reassuringly.

"Zack, don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you to fight this thing." Her voice cracked. That's when I made a move.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" I yelled, flailing my arms around idiotically. The bull-man turned to face me. His face was hideous. He had a scar going down the side of his face, a blistery forehead, and fiery red eyes.

"Don't just stand there! Go, I got this!" I yelled. Then I pulled my staff from the Duat and summoned my kite avatar, something I hadn't summoned in a while. The two looked freaked out, but reluctantly ran to Walt, who was now accompanied by Zia, my brother, and Annabeth and Percy. I heard Zia say to wait there and then came to help me. She lit her hands and sent a boulder of flame at the creature. I said spells like lyrics to Adele; the bull just seemed to get angry, as if our attempts did nothing to him. I was feeling exhausted, thank the gods Percy and Annabeth came to take over. This seemed more in their expertise.

When we reached the group, Sarah was hyperventilating, while Zack rubbed her back comfortingly.

"She's going into some type of freak out mode; we don't know what to do." Zack said, looking up to face me.

"Not you again!" Percy shouted, like he had fought this thing more than once.

"What is that thing?" I yelled.

"It's the Minotaur," Percy replied.

"A Manor tour?" I asked. The bull-man looked at me in annoyance and charged.

"RUN!" I screamed. Sarah got up, and we ran down the halls, Zia, Carter, and Zack one way, Walt, me, and Sarah the other. The bull didn't know who to follow and hesitated a moment too long. Percy came up from behind and stabbed the monster in the back.

Then Sarah collapsed on the floor.

Zack rushed over and knelt next to his best friend, and nearly went ballistic. I couldn't blame him for freaking out. They had just been attacked by a fiery bull dude, and his best friend nearly cracked her head on the marble floor of the school. He held her head in his hands and whispered comforting things. Sarah was still breathing, but she looked a sick green color.

"We got to get her to a medic." Annabeth said.

"Zia, go get Jaz and meet us at the nurses office. You know where that is, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there. Cater, come with me, it won't do any good to have people crowd her." replied Zia. The two rushed to get Jaz. We rushed to get to the nurses office.

When we finally reached the schools sad version of an infirmary, it was locked. Figures. I raised my hand and the door snapped open. I searched blindly for the light switch and found it after about 30 seconds.

"Lay her on the bed over there." Annabeth ordered Zack, who had carried Sarah the whole way by himself.

Jaz, Carter, and Zia burst through the door just in time. Jaz ran over to Sarah and ordered us around.

"Sadie, get me a cold cloth, she has a fever. Um, Carter, get a barf bag, she looks green. Zia, get me Tylenol, Advil, anything you find. Zack, just stay beside her so she won't freak out when she wakes up, Walt, watch the door." Jaz demanded.

We all went about fetching Jaz's supplies and doing what she asked. I handed Jaz the cloth and she placed it carefully on Sarah's forehead. Sarah flinched, and her eyes twitched. She squeezed Zack's hand and he winced.

"Everyone back up." Jaz said, right as Sarah woke up. She looked around at all our faces, then plopped her head back on the pillow and put her arm over her face.

"What just..?" She didn't finish the thought. "Did we just fight..?"

"Yeah, don't worry; you'll be alright, right?" Zack said, and then looked to Jaz.

"Yeah you should be fine, you just passed out under the pressure of anxiety." Jaz confirmed.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Zack handed Sarah the barf bag and she turned away. I almost puked myself; I put my head in Walt's chest.

"You okay?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Watching people puke makes me feel sick; it'll pass in a moment." I said while wrapping my arms around his firm waist.

"She's done." Annabeth said to me. I removed my face from Walt's shirt and looked up.

"Sarah didn't look green anymore, which was good, but she was hyperventilating again from what had just happened.

"What―what's going on? What was that thing? What was that staff? What was around you?" Sarah looked at me and asked. I walked over and crouched beside her.

"This is hard to believe, but you're a Demi-god. You are a child of a Greek god or goddess. Who's your parent that you live with, mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Mom, but I don't see how that matters. What the hell is a Demi-god?" She asked.

"Actually you _and_ Zack are Demi-gods. I just explained. Annabeth, Percy. This is more of your guy's area." Carter said. I realized it was the first time he'd spoke since the monster incident.

Percy and Annabeth explained to Sarah who she was, and why she was able to see the Minotaur. About Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, the gods, Olympus. As Annabeth talked, Sarah seemed to calm down some. She looked more like a confused kid than an emotional wreck. Zack didn't seem too surprised, like he had seen this coming for a long time, but didn't know exactly what.

"So how do we find out who our parent is?" he asked.

"Well it depends on who your mortal parent is, for Sarah it's her mom, for me it's my dad. Once we know that, it limit's it down to either gods or goddesses. Then they will claim you." explained Annabeth.

"Well, what do Sadie and Walt, and whoever those two are have to do with this? Are they Demi-gods too?" Sarah asked.

"No, we are magicians for the house of life, it's Egyptian. That's what the staff is for." I explained, pulling my staff from the Duat. Sarah studied it and then a look of confusion came across her face.

"I can understand those hieroglyphs. Why can I understand them?" she asked. Carter and I exchanged nervous glances. Then I looked to Annabeth.

"I don't know. But, let's take you to camp and find out." Annabeth said.

Out of nowhere, a symbol gloomed over Sarah's head. A glowing spear, like that maniac Clarisse's.

"Symbol of Ares, god of war." Annabeth said; Percy cringed in disgust. I figured he didn't like Ares one bit.

"I think I need that barf bag again." Sarah said, before running to the bathroom to throw up again.

Annabeth and Percy promised to get them safely to camp, and I promised Sarah I would figure out why she had the ability to read hieroglyphics she'd never seen before.

**Okay, so that was 15, how'd ya like it? It took me forever to write it because I am on vacation in North Carolina. I'm leaving tonight so I decided to finish up. I wanna know how many of you actually put on STOLE MY HEART by 1D. Unlike Sadie, I love them. So in your review, you must tell me! I need 11 reviews in order for u guys to get 16. **

**THANKS TO: **

**Annabethandpercyrules; thanks for helping me, well actually giving the idea, for Sarah and Zack's names. AND helping me think and perfect idea's throughout the story. **

**Anonymous reviewer **_**Guest**_**: I'll totally use that pun, it's really funny. **

**Kanejackson: Thanks! I liked writing it, it was the most fun I had, I saw, it looks like Zia is gonna win…**

**Yibyab12: Nah, I like long reviews. That was my favorite part of 14 to write, because I got to use come backs I thought of a while ago.**

**MEleesmasher: Thanks, I try my hardest. **

**OKAY, so I think I'm going to give Sarah her own Fan fiction, after 16 is updated on here. 'Cause then you guys will get it. Please read it if I decide too. And please don't forget about my poll. **

**With writing love,**

**Kelsey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, wow, 103 reviews. I feel very happy. :D Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys! Hah hah hah. So here's chapter 16. Sorry it kind of sucks :l.**

16: Sadie

After that whole fiasco, we retreated to Brooklyn House, where my headache grew to extremes.

When we walked into the door, I was welcomed by a very unwelcoming visitor… DREW.

"Do you loooveee Julian?" Shelby asked Drew.

"No, I do not. And he's dating Jasmine." Drew replied.

"Are you insecure of yourself?" Theodore, another ankle-biter asked.

"No, abs― absolutely not."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" asked our youngest ankle-biter, Liza.

"Why, of course I have!" Drew said, though her expression told me otherwise.

"Drew, what in the name of the gods are you doing here?" I sputtered.

"I decided I would visit. I needed to―to― to _thank _you." She said the last part with distaste.

"Well, you're welcome for whatever I did to help your giant ego, but please leave." I ordered, more than asked.

"I'd also have you know that Annabeth sent me here to help you, though I don't know what I could possibly do besides give you a makeover."

"I'll be back." I made a fist with my hands and walked to the library, then took out my I-phone.

"Call Annabeth." I told Siri.

The little screen said, _Calling Annabitch_. I laughed every time I saw that.

"Hello?" Annabeth said on the other end.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I screamed into the phone.

"I sent Drew to help you, Sadie. As much as you think she can't do anything useful, she does know a thing or two when it comes to thinking of ideas." I had a hard time believing that, I just shut the phone and walked back over to Drew.

"Ya know, once I really take a look at this lace, it's quite nice." Drew said.

"Yeah, thanks. Let's go, apparently you're useful for 'thinking of ideas' according to Annabeth." I replied.

I started walking, not waiting for Drew to follow. I heard her high heels clicking after me.

"Wow, this is your library? Why is there a painting of a guy on the floor? And a blue lady on the ceiling? That's just strange." Drew mentioned as we walked through the door.

"That's Geb, he's our earth god. I've met him, he's quite nice." I said, pointing to the green, brown, and tan guys on the floor. "And that's his wife, Nut. We had white hot chocolate together before I went off to annihilate her son from destroying North America."

"Wow, you Egyptians sure are close with your gods. My mom doesn't even say hello to me unless I run out of lipstick or mascara, which isn't very often because they magically refill themselves." Drew said, arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, we'll I've had a goddess in my head twice before. I follow the path of Isis. She still talks inside of my head from time to time, which is really startling at first." I explain, walking aimlessly through the honey-comb bookshelves.

"What I guess you could call my 'god mom' is the cat goddess, Bast. She inhabited my cat Muffin until about a year and a half ago. She takes care of me and my annoying brother, along with the initiates. Calling us her 'kittens'." I rambled.

"That's actually kind of cool, to have a goddess at your side." Drew muttered. "So what are we supposed to do?"

I clapped my hands and a Shabti leaped of its pedestal, scaring the frizz out of Drew.

"What is that?" she shrieked, climbing on to the table for protection― against clay.

"It's a helping Shabti. They help us find information in the library, they won't hurt you." I explained. "Find us information on Greece." I told the Shabti. It furrowed what would have been its eyebrows and went to find information. It came back a few moments later with a stack of books and scrolls.

"Start looking through these, find information on Greek gods." I ordered the Shabti, and Drew. They both reluctantly started reading, until Drew looked up in defeat.

"Sadie, how is this supposed to help? I can't read ancient Epliptian!" Drew yelled, slamming down the scroll.

"1: it's Egyptian. 2: Wait a second." I said. Then I took out my wand and said a language spell, changing it to look like its English.

"It's still in Egyptian!" Drew cried. I walked over and looked at the scroll.

"Drew, this _is_ in English, even without the spell. Can you _not_ read?" I asked. Drew stared at me blankly.

"You must get your languages confused. You're probably so used to Egyptian, you think it's English." I wasn't too convinced by her excuse, but I let it go. Drew was even sadder than I though.

"Whatever. This doesn't have anything to do with Greece anyway." I said, giving the scroll to the Shabti.

After what seemed like a millennia of searching through scrolls and listening to Drew complain about everything, _I_ found the scroll we were looking for, about children of the Greek gods and goddesses.

"Okay, I just skimmed this, but it pretty much says that a god, like, mates with a mortal of the opposite sex to produce a child that is half god and half human." I explained. Drew, to my surprise just laughed.

"You're kidding right? I could have told you _that_ much." I felt my face turn fire hydrant red and imagined steam coming out of my ears like in cartoons.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT 3 HOURS AGO!" I was pissed. Here I was, searching through scrolls to find information, while she did her nails and curled her hair, and then she says she could have told me what I needed to know. The nerve!

"Sorry! You never asked, and plus, I got to prep myself." she said, holding up one of her red painted fingers.

"Go! Just, go!"I yelled, slamming my head against the table in defeat. Drew just sat there admiring her work. I wanted to strangle her [yeah Carter, you're not the only one who gets worked up.]

"Did you not hear me? I want you out of my sight for now. You really don't understand how important this is, do you? Life isn't just some big game with extra lives around the corner, Drew." I snapped. Maybe I was being harsh, but Drew deserved what was going her way.

"Sadie, you realize how simple this is right? Ares came down here to earth and had a baby―Sarah― with one of you magicians. It's that easy. Whether Sarah's mom knew he was a Greek god or not, Sarah is a Demi-god/ magician." I stared at her in disbelief. How didn't I think of that?

"You may be right, but you could have saved us a lot of time if you just said that at the_ beginning_." I said, exhaling a deep breath.

"Yeah, probably, but it's too late now. I would call Sarah and have her come down here ASAP." Drew rolled her eyes and went back to painting her toes.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I said before walking out of the library, slamming the doors behind me.

"Hey, you, you look… tired." Walt said, pulling me close when I emerged into the great room.

"Not now, Walt. I need to stay focused." I replied, kissing him on the cheek and escaping his grasp.

"Fine, but when I say 'not now', I don't want to hear any complaining." Walt said.

"Okie-Dokie. Now I need to go call Sarah." I laughed, and then dialed her number.

After like, forever, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, its Sadie, I think Drew and I found something." I replied.

"What? What'd you find out?" squealed Sarah.

"It's probably best you come here so I can tell you. I don't want you to have an aneurism on the phone." I joked.

"'kay, I'll be there in like, an hour at latest."

"Sarah, you don't know where I live."

"I'll have Annabeth drive me there then." Sarah sounded determined to come here tonight, so I didn't argue.

"Okay, but I wouldn't bring Zack, this will only confuse him. You don't want to drag him into this mess." I said.

"Zack's my best friend, he's coming whether it confuses him or not." Sarah said, then cracked up laughing.

"Fine, see you soon." I hung up the phone and walked back to Walt, who was facing the TV and sitting on the couch.

"Hey…" I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, what'd Sarah say?"

"She's on her way. She's also bringing Zack. Can you do me a favor?" I asked Walt. I was sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck.

"Well, that depends." I smirked, then I gave him a kiss, "Okay, what do you want?"

"When Zack and Sarah come, will you explain to Zack as best as you can about what's going on?" I asked, giving Walt another kiss.

"On one condition," Walt said, "you'll take a break and go out with me on our first real date in what's been like forever."

"Sounds fun," I patted his shoulder and got off his lap.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sarah, come with me, Zack… um, you might wanna wait here." I greeted.

"Why can't Zack come?" Sarah asked; I'm sure if she had text me that question, an angry face would be in the words place.

"Because it's best for him not to get a major headache." I said, then I grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her to the library.

"Oh, what happened to 'be back in a minute'?" Drew said when we walked through the library doors.

"Sorry, I got distracted, and I had to wait for Sarah." I explained, though I didn't know why I had to give Drew an explanation.

"More like Walt distracted you?" Drew raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever Drew, we have more important things to discuss."

"Right, right, so Sarah, we think we've figured out why you can read ancient Epliptian."

"EGYPTIAN!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, we think we've figured out why, but it might be good if we could talk to your mother. Is that okay?" Drew asked.

"Um, yeah, though I might want to give her a call. She doesn't even know that I know." Sarah muttered that last part.

She took out her phone and called her mother.

"Mom, I know." She said.

"What do you mean, 'what do I know?' I know that I'm a Demi-god, that my father is Ares. And that you have been hiding it from me!" Sarah got teary eyed at her mother's response, though I couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was for my own good mom! That you told me my father was dead for 14 years! Please tell me that even though I'm Egyptian, I am not a magician. I've found that out too." Sarah was crying now, she choked out the last part between sobs.

"Oh, that's great mom. BYE!" Sarah slammed her phone on the table and covered her face with her hands. The whole conversation took about 20 minutes, but it felt like forever.

I walked over and put my hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Let me take a wild guess here. We were right? You're half/half?" I asked. Sarah gave me a solemn look.

"Yeah, and my mother doesn't want me to go to camp. But I know it's the best place for me… she said if I go, not to bother ever coming home again." Sarah turned away. Jeez, what a forgiving mother.

"It'll be okay. You also have a home here. You are a magician too; you need to understand your Egyptian powers just as much as your Greek powers." Drew said, hey, she got it right this time.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Drew's right. We can help you manage your time at both places, like divorced parents do." I said, though I doubted it would be easy. That kind of pressure of learning two things at once could be confusing.

"But how? I can't be in two places at once."

"You don't have to be. You spend half the week at Brooklyn House, half the week at Camp Half-blood." Drew answered her voice as emotionless as her heart.

"Well, from what you've told me, I need a wand and a staff, and what's it called?" Sarah looked to me.

"A magician's box, yeah, I need to talk to my Uncle Amos. He is the chief lector. He'll decide if you should get those yet. In the meantime, it's best someone shows you around. I'll see if Jaz will." I took a deep breath. This was really becoming exhausting. I couldn't wait till it was over with.

"JAZ!" I called.

Jaz came running in after I called her name about five times, "What, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" she scanned the room, half of her hair curled, half of it straight.

"Can you show Sarah around Brooklyn house? She's a magician as well as Demi-god. I'll explain later." I promised.

"Sure, Welcome to Brooklyn House Sarah!" Jaz squealed.

"Um, what's with..?" Sarah gestured to Jaz's hair.

"Oh, I was in the middle of curling it." Jaz smiled, she and Sarah walked out of the library, chatting up a storm. I had a feeling they would make good friends, though Jaz was friends with everybody.

Drew's phone rang, "Um, hold on a sec." Drew walked away for a second, her face paled a shade.

"What's wrong Drew?" I asked, sure it was something dumb, like they ran out of mascara.

She took a deep breath. "Lacy's hurt."

**Yeah, like I said, it kind of sucked, but I want to know what you guys think. PLEASE BE HONEST! : ) Okay the next chapter will be 10 TIMES BETTER, I promise! Okay I need 12 reviews if you want 17. That will bring me to 115. **

** Okay I'm writing this on my old laptop, which does not have internet, so I can't see who I need to thank, so I'm just going to say thank you to EVERYONE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY Guys! okay how many times must i say you guys are amazing? you guys truely are. i am really sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, and i apolagize again for the crapy chapter 16. well anyway, here is chapter 17, enjoy!**

17: Carter

Sadie ran into me while I walked out of my bed room.

"Sadie, watch where you're going." I said, annoyed.

"Carter, Lacy's hurt, it's that Gaea goddess, that's what Annabeth thinks." Sadie looked worried. She fidgeted with her fingers, like she didn't know what to say or do. Very un Sadie like.

"How badly is she hurt?" I asked casually.

"Broken arm, bruised knee," Sadie stared into space.

"Well, it could be worse, so, just try to get some sleep." I patted my sister on the shoulder, which I'm sure she found annoying. But to my surprise she hugged me. I hugged my little sister back, not exactly sure what I did to deserve a hug. Oh god, the I-pod. I forgot I changed the password, when Sadie finds out; she's going to kill me. I couldn't bring myself to tell her I messed with her stuff.

"Night, Carter." Sadie let go of me and walked to her room. I charged down the hall at full speed, nearly running over Zia.

"Hey, slow down." Zia said with a smile.

"I wouldn't go that way, come with me." I said, grabbing Zia's hand and pulling her down the stairs.

"Carter, what in the gods is going on?" Zia asked.

"The I-pod, remember I changed her password. We got to go, before―"

"CARTER!" shrieked Sadie.

"That's what's going on. Let's go, _now_." Zia and I ran through the mansion, dodging Khufu, Bast, and a very surprised Walt.

"Carter, where are you guys going?" yelled Bast after us.

"Running from Sadie, help now, explain later." I said, turning the corner and running straight into a very, very, very, red and angry Sadie.

"Carter, please explain to me why I CAN'T GET INTO MY FREAKIN I-POD!" Sadie screamed so loud, the hair on Bast's head flew up.

"Kittens, kittens, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Bast asked.

"This idiot decided to change my password on me!" whined Sadie like a two year old.

"Carter," Bast looked at me, "Why did you change your sister's password?"

"Because she put hot fudge in my pants while I was sleeping." I explained.

"Sadie?" Bast gave her a stern look.

"Yeah it's true. But he didn't need to get revenge, that's not how it works!" Sadie looked agitated, I swear, Shelby is going to turn out exactly like her. What a nightmare.

"Yeah, well you aren't the only devious one here, are you?" I asked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Carter; you've got me only two or three times at MOST, so don't get a big head." Okay, someone isn't a Hapi camper (pun intended).

"Whatever Sadie, I won't tell you the password until you apologize for putting ice cream topping in my shorts." I demanded.

_That's good Carter! You're finally laying down the law? I _have_ taught you something! _Horus spoke in my head.

_Yes, good for you, can you shut up now. _I mentally glared at him best as I could.

_Dude, are you constipated or something? What's with the face? _

_SHUT UP! _After that, Horus kept quiet.

"Well, I'm waiting." I said.

"FINE, I am sorry I put topping in your pants, now what's the password?" My sister is so impatient.

"It's hot fudge, no space." I replied; she stared at me blankly, then with disgust, before trying the password.

"What a dumb idea for a password." she grumbled before walking off.

"Carter, that wasn't very nice." Bast said.

"Bast, it was just a prank. It's fine." I joked, I almost saw Bast crack a smile.

"Go to bed." She ruffled my hair before sending me and Zia off to bed.

I walked up to my room and opened the door, where a surprise was waiting for me. About 20 cats roamed the room, lying on my bed, sitting on my bookshelf, in my closet.

"BAST!" I yelled, Bast walked by my room.

"Goodnight Carter," she said before waving her hand, making them all disappear and then walking away.

I got into bed and clapped my hands so the light would go out. Then I promptly fell asleep. My mind didn't do very much wandering tonight. The only thing I saw was Walt clipping his toe nails with a bush trimmer. Ughhh, not a pleasant sight…

Other than that there was nothing. The next morning was a blur of some sort.

Though, we had planned to have lunch with the Demi-gods in central park, that way no one can fight using magic or weapons of any kind. All the initiates were going.

"Okay, we have the sandwiches, soda, fruit punch, chips. They're supposed to bring Watermelon, veggie-burgers, lemonade, and that ladder-ball game." Zia checked with Sadie. They had been getting things ready since morning, and were now done.

"Yup, we just need the― Oh, there you are Carter. Any other pranks you would like to pull on me?" Sadie said in mock surprise.  
"No, I just wanted something to drink. Let it go." I rolled my eyes and put an arm around Zia.

Zia turned her head and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh, get a room you two." Sadie groaned before walking out of the room, probably to find Walt.

"So, this should be fun, right?" Zia asked.

"Yeah, kind of like a second meet and greet, without fighting." I pulled Zia closer to me.

"Then this should work well." Zia wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It should, assuming nobody kills each other with attitudes and sarcasm." I kissed Zia's forehead and let go of her.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready, we're supposed to meet them for twelve." With that, Zia was gone, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

In walked Khufu, carrying a bowl of cheerios, that baboon had a problem. He only ate foods ending with O's, which is strange beyond words, especially when you have to explain to the New York Zoo why their flamingos are missing.

"Dude, you need to stop with only eating O foods, it's not healthy." I said.

"Agh!" was always Khufu's response.

"I probably shouldn't translate that for you." Bast said as she strolled in one door and out the other.

"Feel free not to, I don't want to know." I hollered after her.

"Don't want to know what?" Walt asked as he walked in.

"What Khufu said to me at my remark to his eating habits. Dude that was nasty what you did last night." I said, shuttering at the thought.

"What did I do?" Walt asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You know, with the bush trimmers?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, you saw that? They are just so thick, I can't use regular clippers." Walt said, putting his foot on the table to show me his toes.

"Walt, I don't want to look at your toes." I said. He took his foot off the table.

"You're just jealous you don't have nice feet." Walt laughed sarcastically before walking out the opposite door.

I figured it was time I left the kitchen, so I went up to Zia's room. I knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled from the other side.

"It's me." I said.

"Yeah, still hold on, I'm changing."

"Oh, are you almost―" I was cut off when Zia opened the door. She was wearing red shorts and a blue flannel shirt, simple but pretty at the same time.

"You look great, but we might want to get going now, it's almost twelve." I said.

"Yup, we just have to go through the check list, again." Zia took my hand and pulled me into her room. I sat on a bean bag chair and Zia started pacing the room, checking things off.

"Okay, all's we're missing is money in case of an emergency." Zia put out her hand to me. I pulled out a roll of cash from my pocket and handed it over.

"Okay, there's about $100 there, so I think it should be enough, right?" Zia gave me a nod and put the wad of money in her bag.

"Now we are all set." I got up and pulled Zia closer to me. She pecked me on the lips, and I kissed her harder, our lips pressed together. I could smell her hazelnut-vanilla perfume, sweet but exotic, kind of like Zia.

"We can't do this right now, I need to stay focused." Zia patted my chest before giving me one more kiss and an assertive nod.

"'kay, let's go." Zia jumped on my back and I gave her a piggy back ride down to the Great room.

Jaz saw us and started to clap her hands and whoop, joined by Julian and Sean. I didn't know what was going on between those too, Jaz and Julian, but since the dance they've been a lot nicer.

"Oh, shut up, we gotta go." Zia said, jumping off me.

It took us about ten minutes to get everybody rounded up. We decided not to take Freak, partially because we will have no where to park him, so instead we took the bus Bast insisted we buy. It took about another 20 minutes because of traffic.

By the time we got to the park, we were 12 minutes late with a bunch of cranky ankle-biters. Annabeth, Percy, Lacy (who now had a pink cast on her left arm), Drew, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico, Tyson, along with Nyssa and a red bird lady (not sure what the mortals saw, but they paid no attention to her). Bast told us to go, and she would gather the ankle-biters and younger initiates, so we older magicians went to meet them. Sadie went to go talk to Lacy, probably to tell her what happened. We all walked over, it seemed like those awkward family reunions where you don't really know who anyone is, so you don't really socialize, but once we all got there, that wasn't the case. We were sitting under the shade of some trees, laughing and telling jokes, until Annabeth got to the matter at hand.

"We need to figure out how we can stop Gaea from invading camp, she's already sent natural defenses, causing people to get hurt, like Lacy for instance. The earth-born giants are our biggest fear, if they invaded camp…" She trailed off, shaking her head back and forth.

"Ella doesn't like giants, Ella like Tyson, Tyson keep Ella safe." The red bird lady said, and Tyson blushed. I figured the bird lady was Ella; she just talked about herself in the third person. I leaned over to Hazel.

"Who's the bird lady?" I asked.

"That's Ella, she's a harpy, and we saved her this past winter from the grumpy old seer Phineas." she explained. The harpy turned her head towards us, like she knew we were talking about her, and then began eating a rice crispy treat.

"Well, we've already defeated Alcyoneus, the king of the giants, we've saved Hera, and we've stopped them in Greece, we can't figure it all out right now Annabeth. We just need to wait for another quest to fulfill." Piper said, taking her boyfriends hand.

"Piper, it's not that easy, Reyna's not sure where they will strike next, for all we know they could be attacking multiple places." Leo answered for Annabeth.

Piper gave him a death glare, according to what Sadie told me, Reyna and Jason used to be a bit more than friends, they were both Praetor's for the 12 legion. "Okay, you know what we need to do; we need to send out scouts, we need to be able to see the giants somehow, without them seeing us. Annabeth has her invisibility baseball cap, but that could still be dangerous." Piper replied.

I put my hand up, "I have a scrying bowl, we could see the giants through that, there is a chance they won't be able to see us because it's Egyptian."

"That might just work Carter. Good thinking." Annabeth gave me a smile; I felt Zia's hand grow hotter in mine. Was she jealous? I didn't really think of Zia as the jealous type.

"Can someone pass the cranberry pie?" Frank asked Sadie, who took the pie and tossed it to Frank; he caught it with minimal damage done to the homemade dessert.

"And a fork?" He asked.

"Here 'ya go." Sadie threw it in the air and sent a gust of wind at it so it wouldn't stab anybody in the eye.

"I killed big snake! I can kill big brown lady too!" Shelby yelled. She went to say more, but Walt covered her mouth as a bigger African American lady walked by. She gave Shelby an evil look but continued to walk on.

"Shelby, you have to be careful of what you say, the way you said that, to the mortals it sounds racist. We know that's not what you mean, but they don't." Jaz said, putting a hand on the six year olds shoulder.

"Okay, but I'll still kill her." She whispered loudly; a hand cupped over her mouth. Everyone laughed. It was too cute.

"I'm sure you will Shelby, all by yourself." Percy said with a chuckle.

Shelby leaned over to Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "Your boyfriend is funny." Annabeth laughed, the rest of us pretended not to hear her.

"I know." Annabeth took Percy's hand in her own.

"If you get tired of him, call me." at that we all laughed, Shelby blushed, but recomposed herself like nothing happened.

"I don't think I will, but okay." Annabeth smiled, it was Percy's turn to blush.

"Okay, just remember that."

We all went back to telling jokes. Leo asked how Zia managed fire, so Zia made three balls of flame and started to juggle them. Everyone cheered; it was quite amusing to watch. Zia sat back down after and smiled. Then I thought of a cheesy line.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" I asked.

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard, but I give you props for trying." Hazel laughed out.

"But that was the point." I said, pointing a finger at her.

"I thought it was cute." Zia kissed me, which earned a few ooo's and cheers from the group. Sadie clapped her hands obnoxiously.

"I have an idea, what if we play truth or dare?" Sadie suggested.

"YES!" everyone nearly screamed.

"Okay then, Percy you go first, truth or dare?" Sadie said, sticking a fistful of Doritos in her mouth.

"Dare, easy." He said.

"Okay… I dare you, to climb to the top of that tree, take of your shirt, tie it around your neck like a cape, get everybody's attention, and then jump off, screaming Geronimo!" Sadie explained. To our surprise he climbed up the tree and took off his shirt.

He tied t around his neck, then yelled, "HEY EVERYBODY, I'M SUPERMAN!" everyone looked, then her jumped off yelling, "Geronimo!" we all yelled and whooped, he landed on his feet in frog crouch position. Even the pedestrians clapped and laughed, then went back to their business.

"Um… Carter, truth or dare?" Percy asked me.

"I pick dare." I said, thinking I've saved the world about 3 times, what would a little dare do?

He thought for a minute, "I dare you to lick the bottom of Walt's feet for 30 seconds, and you can't rinse out your mouth afterwards."

Walt put his foot up, "Come on Carter, my foot is waiting." Walt said in a seductive tone.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Don't be a chicken." Zia nudged me. I reluctantly licked Walt's feet, which I do not recommend if you don't like the smell of a men's locker room. I swore every word in the book when time was up, Walt cackled wildly.

"What the #%$ man? That was nasty!" I yelled at Percy.

"Okay, fine, rinse your mouth." Percy was still laughing, along with everybody else.

I took the gallon of water and gurgled a mouth full of it, then spit it in the grass; I kept doing this until there was no more water.

"Zia, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Zia said with an attempt at a straight face.

"If you weren't dating me, which one of the guy's here would you want to make out with?" I asked. A collective _Ooooo _followed by a few laughs erupted.

Zia thought for a minute, then turned back to me, "Nobody can get mad at me right? Let's say everybody here is single?"

"Yes, everybody is single, so none of these guy's girlfriends can get mad at you, and I can't get mad at you." I informed her.

"Okay, then I guess I would say…." She scanned the group of boys, "Jason?" everyone erupted in laughter, including Zia, Jason blushed but also laughed.

"I don't like this game very much." Zia cracked up.

"Uh, Felix, truth or dare?" asked Zia.

"Oh, I pick dare." Felix replied with a smile.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Alyssa on the lips." Alyssa's eyes widened, then she stifled a laugh as Felix walked over to her.

"Let's just get this over with," then Felix smashed his lips to Alyssa's. We all clapped. Felix got up and sat back where he was. I wasn't sure, but he seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Truth or dare Annabeth?" Felix asked. He didn't even seem to blush.

"Um, I'm going to pick truth."

"Come on, pick dare!" we all yelled at different times.

"Okay, dare." she said.

"I dare you, Annabeth Chase, to repeat everything I say and repeat everything I do until I say PENGUINS." Felix decided.

"I want to marry Percy Jackson." Felix said.

"I want to marry Percy Jackson." repeated Annabeth.

"No, wait, I want to marry the fat guy at the other end of the park."

"No, wait, I want to marry the fat guy at the other end of the park." Annabeth said hysterically.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other fellas can't deny…" Felix sang, doing a ridiculous dance and slapping his butt.

"I am not doing that." Annabeth protested.

"You have to, you picked dare!" Felix said.

Reluctantly, Annabeth got up and did the crazy dance, while singing the song until Felix said PENGUINS.

"Let's stop this game, we're getting off track." Annabeth decided.

"Fine, then it might be time to find some giants."

**Okay, that was 17. how'd you all like it? i though it was better than my last chapter. did you know that today 1877 Wimbledon tournament began? i have no idea what that is, but my phone alerts me on stuff that happens in history, i cant figure out how to stop it. well anyway i need fifteen reviews in order for you guys to get 18. still cant believe i already have 17 chapters. um, i got a few messages saying that this story sucked (after 16 came out), and i just wanted to say, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT. but other than that, i got all positive review, so thank you guys.**

**i want to thank Annabethandpercyrules for continuously giving me ideas and helping me along the way. you're my BFF, Best, Fanfiction, Friend. thanks Raely!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY YA'LL! Didn't you know, I'm going country on ya'll. (;, Nah, just kidding, though I do love guys with a nice southern accent. *wink, wink*. So I just want to thank you for the 12 reviews I got for this chap! I love you all! 3 So anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. So without further ado… [insert drum roll here] chapter 18….**

18: Sadie

Sadie Kane is back! My brother has rambled on long enough. So… yeah, we have to use the thing-a-ma-bob again [Carter, I'm sure they know what it's called!]. Carter says it's called a scrying bowl, I'm sure I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind, I just didn't care to remember it.

We all squeezed into the bus, Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, we were like a mythological freight train if you ask me. I was still surprised at how well our lunch in the park had went, we all hung out for about 3 hours before we even decided on truth or dare. That was much fun, watching my brother like my boyfriends foot, hilarious! He squealed like a girl! Annabeth doing Felix's booty slap dance, even more hilarious! HA!

"OH MY GODS!" Piper screeched.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Look, across the street, it's Nicki Minaj!" We all instinctively looked and saw the musician signing autographs with those two little girls from YouTube that sang her song, _Super Bass_.

"Can we please stop?" Piper pleaded.

"Look at the freakin line!" Lacy screeched.

"Fine, then Jason, will you wait with me while the others find giants? This is once in a life time!" Piper whined. She reminded me of Shelby the time she saw the Fur-real-friends walking kitty at Target.

A smirk formed on Jason's lips. "Sure." He finally said. Piper gave him a smooch on the cheek with the whole _"Mwah!"_ sound effect. Bast pulled over and the two walked out, crossing the busy intersection to wait in the longest line I had ever seen with my eyes.

Then all of a sudden I heard a familiar tune coming from the radio. I listened a moment longer before realizing the song.

"Bast, can you turn this up?" Nina, a college age initiate asked, practically reading my mind.

Bast turned up the radio, as One Directions _what makes you beautiful _played. Instinctively all the girls started singing along, while the boys on the other hand groaned in annoyance, or banged their heads against the seats and windows. Our singing voices sounded anything but mellifluous, but we had fun.

Finally, Julian cracked, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" he screeched through clenched teeth, he looked about ready to pull his hair out, or ours.

"Not until the song is done Bozo!" Jaz laughed, playfully punching him in the arm. He tensed, but relaxed at Jaz's touch. I still was confused about what was going on with them… hmm, I think it's time Auntie Sadie meddled some, later.

"Take it away Linzie!" I pointed to Nina's sister, who happened to have an incredible singing voice, to do the bridge. After, we all joined in for the last chorus, and then broke out in laughter. All the men (I say that word loosely) on board clapped happily that we were done.

"If Harry Styles was a cat, I would want to kiss his face." Bast accidently said out loud. That earned another round of laughter and giggles.

"Oh, damn it! Did I say that out loud? Oh damn it, excuse my language. What the heck!" Bast cursed. The ankle-biters giggled, it was a rare occasion when Bast swore, as minor as the "swear" was.

"Bast, it's okay. I would kiss Harry Styles' face even if he wasn't a cat. He's a celebrity, all girls react that way." Lilia assured her. Lilia was 17 and was just one of those people you wanted to be best friends with. It was the truth, she was nice, kept secrets, and shared almost every thought all us other girls did when we saw Channing T without a shirt on, or when we saw the a hunk of boy walking down to the street or at the coffee shop down town.

"Ditto!" Jaz screamed out, I saw Julian turn a little red. We finally arrived at Brooklyn House, a mansion that sat atop an abandoned warehouse, invisible to the average pedestrian.

"Welcome, again, to the marvelous Magician Boot Camp!" Felix announced, bowing to each side of the group. Remind me who put him in charge? That's right, nobody did. I walked up to the munchkin and picked him up by his arm pits.

"Nice try 'squirt', but your 10." I said sarcastically.

"I know, I thought I did quite good, don't you?" Felix asked.

"Sure, whatever allows you to sleep at night?"

"Okay then, Sadie, but deep down, deep down inside, you're saying, 'Felix is my best friend and I love him.'" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the odd group of people in front of me.

"OKAY, THIS WAY!" I bellowed loudly. I started running up the fire escape stairs that just so happened to lead to Carter's balcony. I don't know why this is, if anything I should get the fire escape, just because I am more important. [Carter, it is too _true_.]

Then I realized something vital, we couldn't all fit. I turned around and bonked heads with Percy.

"OW!" we both yelled.

"Okay, the following people are allowed to come up. Carter, Zia, Walt, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, oh wait Piper and Jason aren't here yet. Well the rest of you, this way!" the selected people followed me up, while the rest retreated to doing their usual nightly things.

We reached Carter's balcony and climbed over the side of the little railing. Khufu barked in annoyance as I promptly kicked him out.

"What are the giants called?" Carter asked.

"We call them Earthborn." Percy replied to my irritable brother.

"Show the Earthborn, please." I finally told the oil after a moment of silence passed over the group. Instantly an imaged emerged in the shimmering oil. I saw something I had never seen before. An army of giants, Cyclops', six armed giants, ogres, and at the head of the group was a devilishly scary Giant, with reptilian skin up until the waist, after that it was vaguely―_vaguely_ humanoid.

"That's them alright." Piper whispered.

"What in the name of the Rockin' red reaper are they?" I heard Zia ask.

"I know right? They're scarier than Hade's, and I should know." Percy said.

"Hep-hem? Excuse me, that's a bit rude, no?" Hazel asked; I realized Pluto was her father, the Roman aspect of Hades.

"Your dad is Pluto, completely different." Percy said, but the expression on his face when he turned back around clearly said, _No it's not, they're both sons of a be-otch._ I laughed to myself.

"Anyway, they're a mix, it's not exactly important what they are if you know how to kill them." Annabeth continued.

"Okay, but where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a genius." Percy said.

"You certainly aren't." Leo remarked.

Then, the giant in the front turned, and I swore he could see us all, and hear us.

"Advance to Camp Half-blood!" the giant shouted. Then, the oil went black.

**Sooo, what'd you guys think? Don't you all just love my never ending cliff hangers? *cough, cough*. Any-who, I need 12 reviews in order for you to get 19, we are finally moving North with this plot line. I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret, [leans in closer] I didn't exactly know where this plot was going, but not to fear, now I do! I'd like to thank my BFF (Best Fanfiction Friend) on here, Annabethandpercyrules, for always listening to my constant complaints on how I get writers block and listens to me ramble on about completely and utterly random crap. Luvs ya A! So, any-who, I got people asking me for advice now, so far, three people. And I was just like**_**, ADVICE, from ME? AW shucks! **_**I feel so proud of myself, wow, that's rare. Okay, so, if you happen to need advice, or just wanna chat, you can PM me, considering I'm usually on my computer at 7 o'clock (eastern). So remember, 12 reviews, todaloo!**

**Kels 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thank You for all the fantastic reviews! You guys rock! Okay, I know I said 12 reviews, but I have dance boot camp all week and won't be able to post. So don't think I'm a softy! This is the LAST time this will happen. Anyway, I realize this is, well actually it's not AS short as the last chap, but not as long as my usual, this chap is about 7 and a half pages long. My usual is anywhere from 9-12 pages. So anyway, you know what to do… READ and REVIEW! :D**

19: Sadie

"We have to tell Chiron." Annabeth said, breaking the disturbing silence.

"I agree. But we need to also think of a plan." Carter announced.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious!" I hit his arm.

"I was just saying."

"We need to tell Chiron first. It's too important not to tell him. He needs to know this." Percy backed up his girlfriend, oh how typical.

"Fine, how about you guys go tell Chiron, while the rest of us figure out a plan, sound good?" I complied, Percy seemed a bit reluctant to leave just yet.

"Yes, let's go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, taking her boyfriends hand and dragging him down the stairs. I could hear Annabeth curse and such as she marched down the stairs, Percy right next to her. I laughed to myself for a minute, wondering if I could really piss her off.

A few minutes passed between the remainder of the group. With Percy and Annabeth gone, and Jason and Piper getting autographs, there was an eerie silence that I just had to break. So I did the natural thing.

"Sooo, now we need to think of a plan to stop these giants! This will be… fun..!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I have a map of Camp Half-blood right here, so if I'm not mistaken, there are magical borders to keep out monsters, but they most likely won't hold against a giant army. Ha, irony, a giant army…. of Giants!" Leo said as he pulled out a yellowish map of the Demi-god camp.

"Very funny, Leo," Hazel said. Leo waved his hand in an _I know right? _manner. I found Leo's comment funny, but I had a feeling Hazel was just being sarcastic, so I didn't say anything.

"I know, I'm hysterical, but anyways. Okay, so we should probably― you know I'm no son of a war god, so… Frank, tell us what to do." Leo tossed the map to Frank, who caught it and reopened it on the table.

"Okay then, we need to set up defenses here and here, on either side of the entrance, hidden far back enough that the giants won't notice, but close enough that we can attack easily. Got that? Okay, then we need to place a large selection of sword fighters here, where we can attack from the front. And then, well since Hazel is good with horses, she can lead a group of campers on horseback with Arion. Percy and Jason, well since Percy's dad created horses, and Jason is the son of the sky god, they can lead a group of attackers from the sky. Sound good?" I was pretty impressed by Frank's plan. It seemed it would work.

"Frank, that's genius!" Hazel said; she leaned up on her toes to give Frank a kiss on the cheek. He flushed so bright red, I thought he would explode, but no one mentioned anything.

"Oh, well you know…" he stammered.

"'Oh well, you know'" I mimicked.

"Shut up." Both Hazel and Frank said in unison.

"Never, but still, great plan. Now we just need the Romans to join with us…" I trailed off. Hazel and Frank looked at me.

"We can do that, we also have the Amazons that might want to help. But beware; they like to show men whose boss." Frank said, his eyes nearly popping out f his skull.

"Aw I see, so Carter isn't in any danger?" I asked which earned me a biff in the back of the head by both Zia and Carter.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" I argued. Another biff upside the head.

"Sadie; why don't you go play with your Barbie dolls?" Carter said. it was one time! me and Jaz were extremely bored, and we found two of Shelby's Barbie's, so we thought it might be more interesting than doing nothing.

"You're impossible."

"You're a dumb blonde!"

"You did not just go there!" I went to charge my brother, but Hazel and Walt grabbed either of my arms while my brother chuckled with amusement.

"But I did, sister dear." I recoiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Anyways, calling that far away would be both costly and dangerous. We need to Iris-message Reyna and then queen Hylla." Hazel announced.

"What the heck is an Iris-message?" I asked, still annoyed by the comment my brother had made.

"You through a golden drachma in and call to the rainbow goddess Isis to send like a collect video call to whoever you want." Frank shuddered, like he had bad memories with the rainbow goddess. I decided not to dig for details, though it took all my will power.

"Yeah, doesn't work all the time, I hear she now owns a health food store somewhere." Leo said.

"Yeah, she does. I don't recommend visiting it." Hazel said. Hmm…. I glared back and forth at the two when I heard a feminine scream. Piper and Jason were back, Piper nearly bolted up the stairs, while Jason… was he flying?

"I got an autograph from Nicki Minaj! I even got a picture with her! And you will NEVER believe this, she knew I was a Demi-god and admitted that she too was a Demi-god and she just happens to be my half-sister!" Piper squealed all that out. I had to take a couple steps back she was being so loud.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Walt said, rubbing his temple, I figured him too, had a migraine from Piper's screaming.

"I didn't either! But that's awesome, I am semi related to a celebrity! Hehehe!" I was just about ready to use the Ha-di spell on Piper's head, and she had only been back for about 2 minutes. I was going to go insane at how loud she was being. Piper defiantly didn't seem like the type of girl to get worked up over celebrities, never mind female rappers.

"Piper, can you calm down a teensy bit?" Hazel asked as calmly as she could.

Piper squealed in response. I was ready to duct tape her mouth closed, but Hazel beat me to it. She turned to Leo, who grabbed a roll of the duct tape from his magic work belt and wrapped a piece firmly around Piper's mouth. I got the feeling Piper got the hint because she calmed down a bit.

We refused to de-gag her. We eventually realized we needed to hand cuff her too. Jason even helped, which Piper was NOT happy about.

She shut up for a little bit. Which was great. I got the honors of ripping the duct tape off of Piper's face. Piper slapped me in response.

I turned to my brother who was laughing, "Not a word, unless you would like a scorpion in your pants instead of Hot fudge." That defiantly shut him up.

"Hey where are Percy and Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"They went to go tell Chiron that the giants are going to invade Camp Half-blood in about 3 and half days." I said with zero emotion, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Jason and Piper yelled. Carter and Zia quickly filled them in on what we had seen in the magic oil. After they were done, Jason spoke.

"Well, we have to think of a plan!" He said.

"Check," Frank replied.

"You guys already thought of a plan?" Piper asked, "That was fast."

"Yeah, well, while you guys were meeting Nicki Minaj, we were looking for blood thirsty giants." I snapped.

"Yeah, I know, you guys have only said it maybe forty times." Piper snapped back.

"Sorry, I wasn't the one who had my priorities mixed up, now was I?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Piper didn't answer, oh well. I hadn't seen such a girly side to Piper before, I wonder why now… I didn't have time to process the thought because as I was lost in my thoughts, the oil seemed to shimmer again, like when you have a call waiting.

Amos appeared in the shimmering oil, "Sadie, Carter. You guys are all right, thank the gods. After Sadie so rudely dismissed me a week ago, I haven't been able to contact you." Amos then saw Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason.

"Oh, I see. Are these new initiates?" He asked.

"No Uncle Amos, these are Greek and Roman Demi-gods. We have to help them save their camp." I replied.

"So, you've officially met the Greeks." Amos said with a hint of distaste.

"Hey! I take offence to your tone of voice when you said 'Greeks'. Like we're scumbags." Leo said.

"It's not what I meant child." Amos said gracefully.

"Whatever old man. You better start liking us because you have a new problem." Damn Leo, damn him! I didn't want to tell him about Sarah yet!

"Carter, Sadie, Zia, what's going on? What is this 'problem' that the elf has spoken about?"

"HEY!" Leo protested, "I am not an elf!"

"Of course you're not, Sadie, explain. Now." And so I did, I explained about Sarah being half/half. How her mother had been exiled from Per Ankh. How she had been chased by the Minotaur, how she had to be in practically two places at once. Amos seemed to be thinking of a plan, trying to figure things out.

"I must meet this Sarah immediately." Amos concluded.

"She's not due to come to Brooklyn House until tomorrow Amos. She needs to have a better understanding first." Carter protested.

"That's why I would like to talk to her." Amos replied swiftly. "I would also like to know who her mother is."

Before I could reply, a yell erupted from the Hall of Ages.

"Oh, I must go children. Be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't!" and with that, his image disappeared. Leaving us on a small terrace with a bird bath filled with oil. Fun.

That night Walt and I sat on the couch, watching the old Footloose. I snuggled up against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his chest.

"I wish my life was a musical sometimes." I said, half awake now.

"Why is that?" Walt asked, turning my chin to face him.

"Because that way talking normal would be odd." I replied. I lifted up to kiss Walt on the lips, a slow, but passionate kiss.

I curled up against Walt's rock-hard abs again as he fingered my blonde hair. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Walt, I'm tired." I yawned.

"Do you want me to carry you to your room princess Sadie?" Walt asked.

"Why, yes. What a polite offer." I said in a British accent, ever since I moved back, I had slowly been losing my accent. Walt kissed the top of my head, then lifted me over his shoulder. Up the stairs, down the hallway, take a left, down another hallway. And then we stopped at my door. I pushed it open with my foot and Walt set me down on my bed, put the blanket over me, and then turned off the bright lights.

One thing weighed on my mind, how were we going to pull this off? For Sarah, how were we going to train her in Egyptian magic, and for her to discover her powers as a half-blood?

**Sooo, be honest, what do you all think? I used Nicki Minaj because I saw her in New York City once. Just random. So, I realize Piper was a bit OOC, but I wanted to show a different side to Piper as well, the Piper that wants to be girly and preppy. Don't hate me because of this! I'm going out of the box today, so 18 reviews! Mwah ha ha!**

**I want to thank:**

**Annabethandpercyrules**

**Tabitha6000**

**Trustinghim17**

**I am lord Cronus**

**ArtimesandOrion**

**DaughterofPoseidon**

**Lolacocksu**

**Krcicgirl**

**And all my other reviewers too! You guys make me sooo happy when you guys review. You have no clue! So luv ya all!**

**-Kels**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys. I realize I said 18, but 10 reviews are good, that's a bit of pressure. And I had to act fast, you see, I was threatened that if I didn't put this story into the crossover section, that this author would report my story and have it removed. So from now on, this story will be in the Kane/Jackson crossover section, I will leave this up till tomorrow, and then I will change where it is. I don't think this person has the right to get mad at me for writing, but I guess some people are just goody two-shoes. So, don't fret, this story is not over yet. You can find it in the crossover section.**

20: Carter

After an hour of wrestling with Sadie, she finally gave me the mic. Thankfully, she did. So anyway, yeah, I had to lick Walt's foot. I'm sure all of you guys were laughing hysterically as I licked the grime off of one of my best friend's feet. It was disgusting; I wouldn't wish it on Apophis. Yeah, that gross. And I'm sure you laughed a lot when Piper McLean went gaga for Nicki Minaj. Anyone else find that weird?

Back to the point.

I was sitting by the pool, reading an old magic scroll, when all of a sudden; a shimmering circle appears in the water. Now, believe me, as a magician, you see strange things, but this was the strangest of all. Then a face appeared, actually two faces. Percy and Jason stood on the other side of the circle, trying to see if whatever this was, was working.

"Carter, can you see and hear us?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah, I can hear you guys just fine." I said normally.

"Oh, okay, then. Anyway, we were wondering if you, Walt, Sadie, and Zia wanted to join us for uh…." Percy thought for a moment, "A giant date. And what I mean by that, is that we're trying to track down a monster that's been feeding off of innocent mortals at the roller skating rink. You guys in?"

"Of course, we can enjoy ourselves until we find out who it is, but this is mainly a mission." Jason added.

"Yeah, we're in guys." I replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Cool, tonight, 7:30. You know where it is?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I do. The one in Manhattan right?" I asked.

"That's the one." answered Percy. A female voice yelled in the background, actually two female voices. I think Annabeth and Hazel.

"Oh, uh, Hazel says that roller blades are much easier and a lot faster, so use those." Jason said, before "hanging up". I didn't even ask what it was, but somewhere in my brain I figured it was an Iris-message.

"CARTER!" Felix yelled, before running in with a jar of… I don't even want to know.

"Shelby melted my penguin!" the kid looked on the verge of tears.

Shelby walked in a moment later, carrying a box of broken crayons.

"Felix broke my crayons! You know hard it is for Crayola to make _magic_ crayons?" Shelby snapped.

"Felix, Shelby, what do you say to each other?" I asked as sternly as I could. They looked at me blankly, "Apologize!" I offered. They turned to each other.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." with that Felix went out one side of the pool, Shelby the other, muttering about stupid flightless birds. After that problem was resolved, I got up to go find Zia.

I found my fire-bearing girlfriend in the library, engrossed in a book. The Lightning Thief, by Rick Riordan. The same guy who translated our recordings for us.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"This is sooo strange Carter, this is about Percy Jackson! _The _Percy Jackson, the one we know!" She was so hypnotized, reading about him. I sat on the couch next to her.

"Hmmm, that is strange. Well, we'll deal with that after. We have a date tonight, with a mortal-eating monster." I said the last part really fast.

"With a WHAT?"

"We are going on a giant something date with Walt/Sadie, Percy/Annabeth, Hazel/Frank, and Jason/Piper. To find a mortal-eating monster." Zia gave me a freaky death glare. Then she sighed.

"What time?"

"7:30, at the skating rank in Manhattan." I replied.

"Fine, but you owe me a _normal _date for this." Zia leaned in and our lips smushed together. Weird thing about Zia, she can make my heart race just by walking in the room, so when she kisses me, or I kiss her, you can imagine my heart is like an ADHD child who had just drank about 40 Monster Energy Drinks. We broke apart, I smiled, my big goofy smile that I always wear when I'm with Zia.

"You got a deal partner." I said with a fake country accent.

"Okay 'den." repeated Zia, imitating my poor attempt.

We both laughed.

"Good morning guys. What time is it?" Sadie said as she walked in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"1:00 in the afternoon Sadie." Zia said with a chuckle.

"Okay, still early, good night." And with that, she promptly fell asleep with her head slumped over the back of the couch.

"Let's go, this is usually the only quiet place in the house." I said, getting up, which caused Sadie to fall to the side.

Zia and I laughed the whole way out.

Time seems to fly when you're having fun, which basically means, 7:30 came around faster than planned. At around seven, Zia, Sadie, Walt, and I were waiting at the door, going over our mental checklists. I had my Khopesh in my locker in the Duat, Sadie had her wand inside her combat boot, same as Zia, who also had a 2 foot long blade in my locker. Walt had his amulets and Khopesh around his neck, the Khopesh shrunken to the size of a shark tooth. And we all had our Staffs contracted and in Sadie's purse. Yeah, we were ready. We took a cab to the skate rank, where the cab driver complained about having to take four people sooo far. I gave him some extra cash to shut him up. We arrived about just on time and spotted our Demi-god friends waiting by the entrance.

"Guys, hurry, the lines just keep getting longer!" Annabeth said, but the worried look in her eyes told me, 'hurry up, more mortals are buying tickets to be devoured!'

We kind of jogged to meet them and paused. The line _was_ getting long. Hazel looked nervous and sank her nails into Frank's arm.

"Ah!" He whisper yelled.

"Sorry…" Hazel said. I chuckled to myself. Annabeth took out a… baseball hat?

"I'm going to go get tickets, stay here." She said, I was about to protest but she looked around, put the hat on, and turned invisible.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Invisibility hat, gift from her mom, Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, Greek equivalent of the roman goddess Minerva." Percy said all while playing a game on what looked like an I-touch 4th generation. We all stared at him, pretty stunned, but just then, Annabeth turned visible in front of us.

"Did you get the tickets?" Sadie asked. Annabeth held up 10 tickets and handed them out.

"Yeah, now let's go, there's a ton of couples who are about to be eaten." Annabeth replied. Then, it was time to go save mere mortals, again.

**How did you guys like it? Shorter than usual, but I figured, 'hey, my story might be reported tomorrow, why don't we speed things up?'**

**I hope you guys will all continue to read my story, but you're obviously not obligated to keep reading. But for those who love this story and have it as a favorite or on alerts, or me as a fav. Author, I thank you guys, and keep checking for updates.**

**3 Kels**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my friends! Well, I realize it's been like, 10 days since I've updated, so here is chapter 21. Oooohhhhh! And there are plenty of surprised in store. Be prepared! Okay, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read, sooo, enjoy…**

21: Carter

As soon as we walked into the "Groovy Skate Lounge", I knew we were in for trouble. For starters, "Groovy" didn't exactly fit the scenery. The floor was a big oval with supporting blocks in the middle. Strobe lights reflected off the polished wood floor. Apparently it was couples night, because all around the place couples were holding hands, making out, skating, and doing even weirder things that I won't even describe. At the back of the lounge was a DJ station, but a fat guy in his 20's was passed out on a desk chair, a piece of pizza in his hand, while a playlist played on the giant speakers.

"Hello, and welcome to Groovy Skate Lounge, that authentic 80's theme without the bell bottoms and drug-ees." A dull voice announced.

"But there are kids doing drugs over there." Sadie pointed to a corner where a bunch of drop-outs were doing drugs.

"Listen missy, I just get paid to say that, it doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker." The employee walked away and joined the drug-ees.

"Hypocrite, so what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess we skate, and try to blend in." Jason answered.

"Okay then, let's skate." Walt said, he took Sadie's hand and the two of them went to get skates, followed by Hazel and Frank. I could hear Sadie yelling something at the Skate manager. I took the easy way out, I looked around, took out my wand, and made roller blades appear on me and Zia's feet. I took Zia by the hand and led her to the floor. As soon as we stepped on the glossy wood, Zia slipped and fell on her butt.

"Did I mention I have no idea how to skate?" Zia asked with a sarcastic smile. I had to laugh, it was really funny.

"No, you forgot to mention that bit of information. But I can teach you, it's really simple." I said, pulling her to her feet.

Zia slipped her hand into mine.

"So, how do we skate?" Zia asked.

"Just glide your feet, bend your knees a little bit, and turn your feet slightly outward so you can keep moving forward. And, uh, don't look at your feet, it distracts you." I said. Zia attempted to follow my instructions as we (almost) glided along. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Percy and Annabeth were having the same problem.

"Go in front of me." I ordered Zia. She side stepped to the front and I placed my hands on her hips and gave her a little push.

"Carter, I'm doing it!" Zia cried with happiness.

"Don't lose balance!"

"Jeez Carter, now you just jinxed me!" Zia turned around and biffed me on the forehead. I stopped her hands as she went to biff me again; she gave me a loud kiss on the cheek. We both cracked up in the center of the floor. I turned around to see Frank and Hazel greeting Sarah and Zack. Sarah had a duffle bag over her shoulder like an overnight bag, so I was guessing she planned on coming to Brooklyn House. Zack saw me and waved. I took Zia's hand and we weaved through the skaters to get to the four of them.

"Her Carter, Zia. Sadie invited us. And she also invited me to come and stay at Brooklyn House for a few days; awaken my magician side as well as the half-blood in me. I hope that's alright?" Sarah said. Go figure, Sadie doesn't even tell me.

"Yeah, that's fine Sarah. We always have room at Brooklyn House." Zia said for me.

"Definitely, we have lots of empty rooms." I added. Sarah looked at me skeptically, but then turned to Zack.

"C'mon Zack, it's time I teach you how to roller blade." Sarah took his hand and led him to the Skate station. Zack blushed. Those two were going to end up dating, I knew it.

"Those two so like each other." Sadie said from behind me.

"Oh, uh, thanks for telling me that Sarah is going to stay at Brooklyn House for the rest of the week. It would be nice for a heads up." I said.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist; she needs to learn about her magician side as well as her Demi-god half. We've talked about this before." I sighed; it was so like Sadie to be irrational about things. [Ow Sadie! it's true!] I just love it when Sadie is violent…

"We need to find this monster, so go skate." I ordered. Sadie was going to say something else, but Walt, being the rational person he is, led her away. How those two are still dating is beyond me, but I guess opposites attract. Zia and I rolled back on to the floor, and I started looking around.

"Look for anything that might look suspicious." I said. I kept my eyes peeled, looking for any sign of a monster. Wasn't going so well. Nobody looked suspicious enough. We didn't even know what kind of monster we were dealing with.

"This isn't going so well, nobody looks… evil." Zia let out a frustrated sigh. I knew Zia hated being unsure of things, not sure what she's facing. In a way, it made her even braver.

"We'll find this thing, I'm sure of it. We radiate so much magic, it's hard not to." I said. Zia managed a smile.

"That's true," Zia squeezed my hand even harder as we turned the corner. A tall man in a black over coat was leading a couple into another room.

"That's out monster. Stay here, I'm going to get the gang." I said. Zia nodded.

"Go, but hurry up." She gave me a slight push. I sped down the skate floor at speeds that even astonished me. I literally ran right into Sarah and Zack.

"Ow, that hurt." Sarah said, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry guys. We found the monster we think. Go get the others. Fast. Then meet me back here." I said. Then I pushed past the two and went to go find my sister.

Finally after a while of searching the Skate rank, I found her. She and Walt were in the middle of "blending in" with the surrounding couples. I tapped Sadie's shoulder and she looked up.

Giving me her best death glare, she sighed and muttered, "Let me guess? You found the monster. We need to find the others now, Blablabla?"

"Yeah, go, and then meet me and Zia at the back of the place." With that, I turned back around and went to find Piper and Jason. They were easier to find, they were sitting at the snack bar, sipping coca cola's and eating French fries.

Jason looked up when I approached, "hey Carter. Want a French fry?" he held up the yellow remainder of a potato.

"No thanks. We found the monster. Was taking a couple into a dark room. That can only mean trouble." I replied. Piper pursed her lips, and then got up from the high stool.

"Let's get this over with." said Piper. The three of us raced to where I promised to meet Sarah and Zack.

Luckily, they were already there with Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank.

"Let's go, follow me." I commanded. Then the nine of us rolled off to meet Zia, Sadie, and Walt.

When we got to the back door, Zia was pacing around anxiously, cracking her knuckles and twirling her air around her finger. She saw us and nearly slipped and fell trying to get to us. Sadie and Walt weren't there yet. Zia had her wand and staff in hand. I reached into the Duat and pulled out my own wand, along with my Khopesh. Percy took out his Celestial Bronze sword― Riptide― out, and Annabeth unsheathed her knife. Jason took out a gold coin and flipped it in the air. The coin turned into a gold spear. The rest took out there weapons. We looked like a very dangerous group of wannabe hippies. Then, I did the logical thing. I ran and kicked the door open. Inside, three people sat around a coffee table drinking what I hoped were glasses of Tea. A girl, maybe around 18, with blonde-brown hair and bright blue eyes; a boy, around the same age, with black hair and brown eyes; and finally the man in the long overcoat. What really startled me was that the man had two different colored eyes, brown, and blue. Percy tensed next to me. Annabeth swallowed a scream. They've fought this monster before, I knew that from there expressions.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and a bunch of their annoying bratty friends. Your just in time for the main course." The voice was deep and raspy.

"What's he talking about?" the girl whispered to her boyfriend.

"Shut up Amelia." The boy said back. He seemed to understand something was wrong here.

"Dr. Thorn. It's been a while." Percy said as calmly as he could.

"Why yes, Jackson, it has. It's time I took my revenge on you half-bloods." Then, the creep transformed into what almost looked like a lion/human hybrid.

"What's your business?" Jason asked.

"Just…. Scouting for mother Gaea." He answered nonchalantly.

"The Manticore." Sarah shrieked. I saw her slip her hand into Zack's.

"Why yes, Sarah Saturday. Glad you recognized me. I understand your predicament more than you would think." His blue eye twinkled with hate and revenge, while his brown eye shimmered with amusement.

"Sarah, don't listen to him." Piper said forcefully, using her Charm-speak no doubt.

"Wasn't planning on it." Sarah confirmed. Her lower lip quivered, and I realized she was so scared because this was only her second monster.

"That's good." Piper replied. The Manticore grinned evilly, then lunged straight at Sadie. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped in front of her. The Manticore crashed on top of me and I flew to the other side of the room with a _clunk_.

"Carter!" Sadie and Zia both cried at once. I was very aware of Zia and Sadie running towards me, but I just got up and shook it off.

"Thanks," Sadie said breathlessly when she reached me. That's when I noticed just how large the room was. It was a little bit smaller than the training room at Brooklyn House, with boarded up windows, and the wallpaper was slowly peeling off.

"You're my sister, anytime." I replied. Then we went back to the problem at hand.

"Sarah, get the mortals out of here, now!" I yelled as I rolled towards them. The Manticore thankfully didn't hear me, as he was being entertained by Frank, who had turned into a Kangaroo and was currently in a round of kick boxing with the Manticore. Sarah recovered from her shock, and ran towards the couple, who were holding each other so tightly they were bright red. Sarah grabbed them by the arms and ran them out of the room and back to the Groovy Skate Lounge. Zack took out a 4ft long sword; I figured he made it, considering his father is the god of Blacksmiths. Half of it looked Celestial Bronze, while the other half looked like gold. Imperial Gold, I learned about it in a scroll. Very dangerous. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and decorated with Greek letters. It was completely awesome. While Frank the kangaroo distracted Dr. Thorn, Zack went in to strike. But the Manticore turned around just in time and whipped Zack away with the flick of his wrist. He crashed against the wall and didn't get up. I didn't have time to worry about him just yet. This time, I went in to strike; I caught the Manticore in the back of the leg.

"Arrggg!" the Manticore turned back around to face me. That's when I summoned my Horus Avatar. All's I did was soccer kick the Manticore, but he flew back and crashed through the wall, into the Groovy Skate Lounge. With all the mortals.

"Piper, Hazel, go clear the mortals out!" Percy ordered. The two girls skated out so fast; they left a trail of smoke.

I could hear the angry roar of the Manticore as he got back up. We all thought the same thing, _run. _

When we re-entered the Lounge, the Manticore was ripping out the snack bar, spraying fizzy soda everywhere. Annabeth was the first to get a good strike, she slashed with her knife at the side of the beast and he roared in pain.

"I'll take this," she said, "we have some unfinished business." With that she stabbed Dr. Thorn in the chest.

"That's for causing this you overgrown fur-face." She pointed to a streak of grey in her hair that I hadn't noticed before. The Manticore disintegrated before our eyes.

Sarah came running over. "Where's Zack?" She asked. Zack, we'd forgotten all about him.

"With that, she ran back into the dark room to find him. Percy and I followed Zia right beside me.

"Zack!" Sarah screeched when we reached him.

"Mmm…." He groaned in pain. A cut grazed the side of his neck, where the Manticore had hit him.

"Get him some Nectar!" Sarah cried. Percy went to get some, while Sarah cradled Zack's head in her lap.

"You dummy… what am I going to do with you?" she muttered to herself. It was Annabeth who brought the Nectar. She poured some in a glass from the wrecked snack bar and handed it to Sarah, who poured some into Zack's mouth. Color returned to his face, and his bloody neck slowly closed up.

"Why does that taste like Pepperoni pizza?" Zack sat up and asked.

I think we were all very surprised at what Sarah did next.

"You big headed idiot, what were you thinking?" She cried, before planting a kiss on his lips. I'm not sure who blushed more, Sarah or Zack.

"Oh, I knew this day would come…." Sadie cackled. We all laughed.

**Didn't I tell you? Did you love it, hate it? Let me know. I'm going to update DOUBLE LIFE soon, I promise! Hmmm, I think I'll do 12 reviews, just because I'm nice. Hehehe… there was something else I wanted to say…**

**OH! Now I remember!**

**Some of you guys seem to think I said Egypt was better than Greece. Well I'd just like to clear that up…. I NEVER SAID THAT; DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH. Sorry if I seem cross, but I'd like to get that message across. I think both cultures are beautiful and inspiring in their own way. It's just I used to understand Egypt better than Greece. I don't anymore, but still. I also have a challenge for you guys. As you know, the Mark of Athena is coming out Oct. 2. *couch, stalker, cough..* I challenge you guys to re-read the whole Percy Jackson series plus the first two in The Heroes of Olympus series before MOA comes out. I did this; I did it in a week and a half. So I challenge you to do it before MOA comes out. Your prize will be…. NOTHING! But still, it's a challenge all the same. So don't forget, 12 reviews. Love you guys! **

**KELSEY**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I get sidetracked really easily. Well anyway... you guys know my ASK SADIE story? Well, someone reported it, so I deleted the story for safe measure. But, I am creating a website, and you guys that like my advice can ask me questions on there, and I can advise you on that. Well, I would check my DOUBLE LIFE story for when that's done, so… don't forget! **

**-kels**

22: Sadie

HULLO I'm back!

I might say this too often, but my brother tends to ramble. Aren't you glad you got me to save you every two chapters? Yeah, I thought so.

The next morning was kind of a blur. We introduced everyone to Sarah, who still seemed to feel awkward. I personally showed her around Brooklyn House, she freaked out when she met Philip, who knows why. She was pretty amazed by Khufu, who loved Sarah too. She actually understood what Khufu was talking about when he said, "Agh!"

"He's amazing; I've never seen a baboon in real life." Sarah said with wonder.

"You already have Zack; don't get a crush on Khufu too." I said sarcastically. Sarah blushed, but then realized I was joking and chuckled along with me.

"Oh, yes, because a baboon is just as cute as my best friend…" Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh yes, Khufu is very sexy." We started cracking up; Khufu gave us an offended "Agh!"

"I don't think I should translate that." Sarah said.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad," she leaned over and whispered it my ear, "Khufu! We do not use that kind of language!" I yelled.

Khufu just walked, or trotted, or skipped, or― you know what? This is useless, whatever baboons do he went the other direction towards the kitchen.

"Okay, sooo… we need to get you a magician's box, wand, and staff. We have some here, but they aren't as great as the ones they make at the first Nome." I explained.

"What now? I'm not supposing that's in Brooklyn?" Sarah asked.

"Even better, we're going to Egypt." I answered.

"Egypt? As in the country?"

"No, Egypt as in the lama, yeah, the country." I said sarcastically.

"Just asking…" said Sarah sheepishly. After that we headed to the roof.

"What is that?!" Sarah shrieked when she saw Freak, our psychotic griffin.

"That would be Freak. He's my brother's 'pet', I suppose. I keep it old school on the other hand, I kept a goddess as a pet for a while." Sarah stared at me like I was mental.

"A goddess? You kept a goddess as a pet?"

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know she was a goddess until my cat transformed into an Ancient Egyptian cat lady." Sarah closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to remember who the Egyptian cat goddess was.

After about a minute, her eyes opened, "Bast, that's your cat?"

"Yeah, she's no longer in my cat's body; she's actually our… nanny I guess in a way. She sticks around to be my guardian, and my brothers, but he's more of an add on. She takes care of us. She's kind of my god mother in a way." I explained.

"That's so cool!" Sarah beamed.

"Yeah, you get used to it. But come on, it's time you met my uncle, Chief Lector Amos." With that, I opened a portal, which kind of freaked Sarah out a bit, and after I convinced her it was safe, we jumped in.

Then, the portal spit us out into a tree.

We crashed through the branches until we hit the ground, covered in sand and what not.

"I thought you said that was safe." Sarah said, as she stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"It's kind of unpredictable." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where to now?" Asked Sarah.

"We're here, welcome to the First Nome in The House of Life!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together, before I started to walk off, hoping that Sarah followed.

For those who don't remember the Hall of Ages, it's big, it's long, it's… colorful? As we walked by all the ages, I could hear Sarah gasping and pausing. Once, she almost made the same mistake I did and I had to pull her back from the red curtain.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the doors to where my uncle would hopefully be.

"You ready?" I asked Sarah, who looked a sickly green color. I could sense that she wished Zack were here. I mean, it was completely obvious. I actually regretted making fun of her and calling them "Zarah".

A moment or two passed before she said, "Yeah, let's go see if your uncle is as crazy as you are."

**I know it was short! I am sorry, please don't hit me with imaginary bricks! Anyway, I want to once again thank you guys for continuing to read my story, every review I get makes my day a little bit brighter, as cliché as it sounds. So anyway, don't forget to check Double Life, those of you who liked my advice.**

**Luv you all!**

**-Kels**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I was pretty busy. Anyways, here's the new chapter. I just got the Demigod diaries yesterday, I love it. Anyway, you know what to do… read and review!**

Chapter 23: Sadie

I pushed open the door and stepped into the throne room, my feet echoing of the new marble floor. Sarah walked behind me, clearly amazed by the room. Amos was nowhere in sight…

"AMOS! I'm here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed so it sounded like, "A-a-M-m-O-S-s-s!"

"Sadie, my dear, you've grown so much!" My uncle appeared out of thin air and bear hugged me. he was dressed in the robes of the chief lector, which didn't really fit his bulky build, his cornrows were braided with blue beads, and he wore a navy fedora which really didn't match the robes.

"Yeah, that kind of happens over time…" I said sarcastically. Amos ignored me and just seemed to notice Sarah. He looked at her like she was a science experiment rather than a person.

"I'm guessing this is out mixed-blood magician. Half magician half...?"

"Demi-god; a child of the Greek god Ares," Sarah replied.

"Ah, I see… Greek and Egyptian. Interesting, I have a feeling you will be very powerful when you learn your powers. Perhaps the key to bringing Demi-gods and magicians alike together." Amos continued.

"So… Uncle Amos, Sarah needs a magician's box and a staff." I said. Amos seemed distracted, and I had no idea why.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Amelia, magic supplies in the throne room, please!" Amos yelled into a walkie-talkie.

Two seconds later, a young girl with bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes walked into the room. She was maybe 7, with elfish features and cocoa colored skin. You wouldn't think blonde hair and dark skin would mix, but she was adorable, and it didn't look weird with her face.

"Here you go Amos." She said in a high-pitched voice as she handed a bag like Santa's Christmas sack to my uncle.

"Thank you Amelia, now run along, Julia should be here to pick you up in a little while." Amos patted her on the head and she ran in the other direction.

"She's a cutie, mom abandoned her when she was three, just dropped her off at the Nome's door step, dad died before she was born." Amos shook his head.

"That's so sad, how old is she now?" Sarah asked. Amos frowned like he couldn't remember, then he turned his attention back to the question.

"She's 5 now. Julia took her in even though she herself is only 16." A faraway look appeared in Amos's eyes.

"Anyway, Sarah, Here are your supplies. Here in this box," Amos pulled out a brown leather backpack, not an ugly one, but one of those fashionable girly ones with buckles on the pockets and such, "uh, bag― is your wand, wax block, stylus and paint, and we even included a magic guide that explains what certain spells are and how to use your staff, and how to discover what god's path to follow." Amos tossed Sarah the bag.

"Um Amos, you forgot her staff." I said.

"No I didn't Sadie, something tells me that Sarah won't need one." Amos gave Sarah a wink.

"I don't understand, why I wouldn't need one." said Sarah.

"I think you'll find out when you go back to camp." Amos said, turning around to fish something from the Duat.

When he turned around he was holding a necklace, with a symbol like me and Carter's. I didn't know what the symbol was though.

"Take this; you'll know what to do when the time comes my dear." Amos turned to me, "Sadie, I expect you to be helpful, and by helpful, I mean get someone to help out Sarah." With that, Amos disappeared into smoke and was gone.

"Well gee, some help he was..." I muttered. I knew I shouldn't have been angry with Amos, but he wasn't being very helpful, as if other things were going on that were distracting him.

"Um, is your uncle always like that?" Sarah asked.

"No, not at all, that's why I'm suspicious." I said. "C'mon, I've got an idea." Me and Sarah walked as quietly as we could with the new echoing floor beneath us. It wasn't easy. Even the slightest click made a loud noise, so we had to be really slow and careful.

We sneaked around the corner to the secret room I had found Zia and Amos disusing battle plans so long ago. The curtain was pulled half-open and I could see Amos and another body inside. Amos was sitting in one of those swivel chairs and the other person was standing in front of the open half.

WAIT… why did the person have a red aura? Oh Egyptian gods.

I turned to Sarah and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded her head in response and knelt down on the floor. Amos didn't see us, thankfully, but I had a pretty good idea he knew we were there.

"What are you talking about? I thought we had it under control!" said the man.

"I did too, but apparently I was wrong. The attacks are getting more and more frequent." Amos replied; his voice filled with worry.

"Amos, if they find out… no, we have to stop this or it will be full-on war. I mean, I wouldn't mind it, but if history is repeating itself, we need to make sure we're the winning side." The man said. He shook his head. I also had a pretty good idea of who this mystery man was.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Sarah. Too late, the man heard us.

"Who's there?" He asked.

As he turned his head, I grabbed Sarah's hand and we ran to the exit. We kept running until I could see daylight again.

I rested my elbows on my knees and attempted to catch my breath. Sarah was doing the same.

"That was close." I huffed between exhales.

"Who was that man? And what was your uncle talking about?" Sarah asked, looking up at me.

"That was the Rockin' Red Reaper." I said.

"Who?" Sarah asked, looking really confused.

"Sorry, I forget not everybody knows what that referral is." I paused, "That was Set, god of chaos, but he was also Ra's lieutenant back in ancient times, he possessed my uncle a while ago, and ever since he thinks they're best buddies.

"As for what they were talking about… beats me. History is school work. School work is Carter's place of expertise."

"We should probably go back now, right?" Sarah said.

"Uh, yeah," I spent about ten minutes attempting to open a portal, but apparently there weren't any auspicious moments at 2:34 in the afternoon. Go figure.

Finally, I got one to open. Sarah and I dove into the portal, when we got spit out; I turned that dive into a summersault and landed on one knee on the roof. Sarah on the other hand landed on her feet.

"Ugh, you guys need to do something about that sand problem." Sarah noted.

"Yeah well, it's not that simple. Any-who, let's go find my brother." I said. We passed Freak, who made a sound that probably meant; _do you have any turkeys for me? _

"Sorry, you're Carter's pet. You have a problem, bring it up with him." I replied.

"I'm not even going to ask." Sarah muttered.

"Probably a good idea. Now, where would my brother be at 2:45 in the afternoon?" I hummed. Then I realized, he and Zia are probably in the training room sword fighting about now.

"C'mon, let's go watch my brother get beat up by his girlfriend." Sarah and I laughed, and then we jumped down the stairs.

We ran to the training room, and sure enough, there were Zia and Carter, Khopesh against dagger. Hmm, I wonder when Zia learned how to use a dagger so well?

"You ready to give up?" Zia laughed.

"Not yet, are you?" Carter replied, beads of sweat tracing down his face. You know, as much as it kills me to admit this, Carter was actually pretty well built. He wasn't flabby, and he was quite muscular from all the training.

"Never," Zia smirked, then she dove at my brother, knocking him to the ground. She had one knee on his chest and her dagger at his throat.

"Well played, well played. But you forgot something." Carter said.

"What would that be?" Carter turned so that now he was on top of Zia. They still hadn't noticed us yet.

"That as strong as you think you may be, I am stronger."

"Is that so?" Zia pulled my brothers neck down and kissed him on the lips. Great, they were going to go into make out mode, again.

I clapped my hands in a sarcastic gesture and they both turned and spotted me and Sarah.

"Took you long enough. Do I want to know what you guys would have done if I hadn't interrupted?" Both of them blushed a deep shade of red.

"Very funny Sadie, what do you want?" Carter replied.

"We need to talk, like, right now." Sarah replied for me. It seemed that they just noticed our new trainee.

"Fine."

About five minutes later, Carter, Sarah, and I sat around the table in the library.

"So what happened at the First Nome, you think Amos knows what it is?" Carter asked after we explained.

"Yeah, I think so. And so did Set. They seemed… fidgety about it, like it was extremely dangerous, the faraway look Amos had…" I shook my head back and forth.

"That doesn't seem like Amos. I agree with that, but history repeating itself? That I'm not sure of… well, at least not yet." Carter said.

"So you do have some idea?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, back in Ancient times, Rome took over Egypt, I think that's the first time Demi-gods and magicians met. But the thing Percy talks about, the mist, it was probably weaved tighter and tighter so that magicians and Demi-gods didn't meet again, like with the Roman/Greek thing. If history is repeating itself, we're in for some trouble." Carter explained.

"Gee, just what we need right now." I muttered.  
"We'll talk more about this later, right now, Sarah; you have a call from Camp Half-blood in your room. An Iris message I believe." said Carter.

**That was the new chapter. What'd you guys think? I want honest reviews. Again, I would just like to clear up that I do NOT by any means think Egypt is better than Greece and Rome. And for all of you guys who think my story 'sucks', don't read it, I'm not forcing you to. For those who don't, I love you all more! So, uh, for the next chapter, I'm going to say 15 reviews. Yeah, that's good I think. It'll give me a weird number. I like weird numbers. Anyway, 15 reviews!**

**Luv ya'll!**

**-Kels**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY guys. It's been… a while. I know, I know, you probably all hate me. But I have been having a really hard time. My great-grandfather, whom I'm really close with, is sick in the hospital with Cancer. My great-grandmother died. A senior that I knew at school, kind of well actually, committed suicide, and I'm not doing so hot in math at school. I've been a little busy too. I had a parade two weekends ago, and I had the girl's funeral this weekend. So, please don't hate on me too much. I'm back! And I have to say, I think my writing has improved. Ah, Gah… I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! Like literally, I missed all of you a lot. Well anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is short. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS!**

Chapter 23: Carter

From what Sadie told me, we could be in trouble. If history was repeating itself, we were almost domed. The only thing that made me think there wouldn't be any war at all is our new alliance with Greek and Roman Demi-gods. But these attacks… I would have to talk to Percy or Jason. They would need to here this.

I was sitting alone in my room, debating about all of this, when I heard a slight knock on my door.

"C'mon in!" I shouted, because the doors were pretty sound proof. My door opened a little bit and Julian walked in. Julian was a tough guy, with a good build, slightly smaller than I was, but just as strong.

"Hey Carter, um, you got a few?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"Gah, this is kind of embarrassing, but I need girl advice. About… Jaz." He said cautiously, as if the words themselves might explode.

"Dude, do you like her?" I said.

"What do you think Carter? I wouldn't be asking for advice if I didn't." He said. I remember there was a time when I had thought Jaz liked me, before Zia and I were together. It was awkward. But then she started liking Julian, and things worked out. I'm with Zia, and now Sadie was working on "Operation Jaliun" as she liked to call it.

"Well, from what Sadie tells me, she likes you too, so just go for it." I said. I wasn't the best at giving girl advice, as; when I first met Zia she turned out to be a Shabti. Then when I found the real her, she was terrified of me. Now she loves me!

"Pfft… go for it. If I could just 'go for it' I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. I need to plan something… something that will blow her away. Make it impossible for her to say no." Julian started thinking to himself. I was going to need some back up on this.

I walked over to my door, opened it, and yelled, "ZIA!" I closed my door and walked over to where I was previously sat on my bed. I waited in silence while Julian continued to think to himself until Zia burst through the door, half of her hair curled, half of it still straight.

"What― what's the emergency?" Zia looked back and forth around my room.

"Julian needs girl advice." I said in a bored tone. Zia's shoulders visibly relaxed, before she walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Aww, need advice about Jaz do we? Need something that'll blow her away?" Zia said, a smirk playing on her soft lips.

"Yes, I do. I want to ask her out, but I'm not just going to 'go with it'." Julian said. Air quotes around 'go with it'. Zia gave me a sinister look.

"That's what you told him? No wonder he isn't dating her yet!" Zia threw her hands up in exasperation, as if to say, 'what am I going to do with him?'

"I'm not good at advice. And in my defense, he came to me first." I said, Zia just gave me a small laugh.

"Okay, so Julian, Jaz… we need to think of what she likes." Zia tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"She likes magic, cheerleading, helping people, Khufu." Julian listed off.

"Okay, well, unless Khufu is her date, that's not helpful. And I don't think cheerleading for her is going to get you a date anytime soon. So let's focus on magic and helping people. Okay?" Zia said. She looked at me, then at Julian. We both nodded. Zia, oh wise one, we bow down to you… [Yes Sadie; that is sarcasm!]

Zia finally came up with a brilliant idea, with the help of me and Julian of course. But she takes most of the credit… okay, 95% of the credit. Now we just had to put it to use. Suddenly, Sadie, Sarah, and Jaz walked into my room, and the three of us froze.

"What's up with you guys?" Sadie said, furrowing her eyebrows as she took a bite of toast.

"Nothing. What's up guys?" I said as nicely as I could.

"We're bored, Walt took a portal to go visit his mom quick, and we got tired of talking about Zack. So, you're our last resort. Cleo's doing homework and Alyssa's playing a board game with Felix." Sadie said, eying me suspiciously.

"Hey Julian, Khufu is looking for you, something about basketball." Jaz said with a bright smile that reached her eyes on her face.

"Okay, thanks, see ya guys." Julian gave me thumbs up before leaving the room and going to find the crazy baboon.

"So… what were you guys talking about?" Sarah said, a sly smirk attempting to appear on her lips. Sarah was pretty, but not my type. She was definitely Zack's kind of girl though. I could tell you that.

"Well, if I told you guys, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it." Zia said, winking at Jaz.

"Um… okay. Well, Dinner's almost ready according to Khufu, so we should head down. That was ten minutes ago." Jaz said, I nodded and stood up, along with Zia and we all walked downstairs to get food. Food was universal, everyone loves food.

As Jaz had predicted, the food was ready. Khufu had cooked up a delicious meal of cheerio's, spaghetti-o's and Oreo's. Great. Zia and I exchanged the same look before we started magically concocting a normal supper. Before we knew it, we had a normal dinner, and it was ready to serve.

Julian was supposed to be ready to put the plan "Jaliun" into play; I looked around and found him. He met my eye and nodded. This night was about to get very interesting.

**Okay, so guys. I got the Mark of Athena the other day, and can I just say… EEEEKKKKEEEKKKK I love it sooo much. I'm freaking out. I was like, hyperventilating in Barnes and Nobles in the isle (which earned me a few strange looks, but I'll never see those people again, so it's okay). My friends believe I have truly gone insane. Literally. **

**So, I was thinking, why just talk to you people on here? I mean, c'mon. So I thought of some media ways that I can talk to you people, if you want to of course. **

**TWITTER: Kelsey_k_99**

**Website: www. livefreelovely .webs .com (NO SPACES)**

**TUMBLR: fabulouissuspenders**

**YOUTUBE: Kelsey Kassis**

**For my website, there is a page called MEMBERS, it's not all in caps, but I'm pretty sure you'll find it. I can talk to you guys on there if you become a member, and from there, it's kind of like a **_**facebook**_**. You can use your real names, or your FanFiction identities, I don't really care. Okay, well, love you guys! I'm going to say 10 reviews because I just came back to the FanFiction world. I literally feel dead to the world of FanFiction right now. LOL. I'm a video blogger on Youtube, just thought i'd let you know. i do a video every wednesday. i only have one video right now, and it kind of sucks becasue it's rushed, so i might do a new one tomorrow, so, please subscribe if you have a youtube and just tell me who you are on fanfiction. thanks lovelies! :)**


End file.
